


Tell Me (Why Do You Still Love Me)

by TheFancyLion



Series: In My Heart, In My Head [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (slight) Breeding Kink, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baby Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding, Doctor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Lee Taeyong, Smut, Surgeon Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: Taeyong was mated to Jaehyun while he had Johnny's baby growing inside of him. He just wanted to make Johnny jealous and now he's stuck having to make a decision.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: In My Heart, In My Head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920991
Comments: 127
Kudos: 391





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [If Only You Knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000395)  
> please read this first !!
> 
> inspired by why - bazzi

Taeyong had to leave before Jaehyun woke up. Fortunately, the alpha was somehow still sleeping and that gave Taeyong just enough time to wipe his tear stained face before picking up his belongings.

He winced as soon as he tried to stand up, pain traveling from his ass to his back. God, Jaehyun really didn't hold back. He covered his mouth to muffle his whimper as he bent down to pick up his shirt and jeans, underwear nowhere to be found. 

“ _Shit_." 

The omega would just have to be without it. 

Taeyong slipped on his shirt, slowly getting used to the pain just when he felt cum dripping down his leg, face contorting into one of disgust. He decided he would have to clean up first before leaving.

Shuffling out the room, Taeyong tiptoed across the apartment to the entrance of the bathroom, the sounds of footsteps halted his movements, breath hitching as the pine scent he knew all too well entered his nose.

His hand was wrapped around the doorknob, too scared to face the alpha. He was trembling, the footsteps coming closer and stopping just behind him, close enough that Taeyong could feel Johnny's body heat.

Anger was radiating off of him, but mainly hurt, his scent smelling like burnt wood. Taeyong's eyes started to water again and he chewed on his bottom lip, trying to calm his shallow breathing. The tension in the air became too much to bare.

"Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy having my friend fuck you, Taeyong?" Johnny snarled, every word leaving an ache in Taeyong's chest. "Is this what you wanted? Huh? To be bonded to some alpha you barely fucking know?!"

A tear strolled down the omega's cheek, grip on the doorknob becoming tighter as the lump in his throat rose.

No. This was not what he wanted, but he couldn't turn back time. What's done is done.

"Are you going to answer me?" Johnny raised his voice and Taeyong whimpered. "Look at me, Yong."

Taeyong shook his head. He was already humiliated enough, Jaehyun's cum still leaking from his hole and now even more tears were falling down his face. He heard Johnny take a deep breath, before inching closer to the omega. Taeyong shuddered when Johnny brushed his fingers over his mating mark.

"Oh, Yong..." Johnny's scent had shifted back to normal, but Taeyong could still smell the hint of burnt. 

He wondered if Johnny could notice his change of scent. He probably smelled excessively like sandalwood and ginger, but that didn't mean his scent was completely gone. Every second Johnny was close to him, made him want to run away.

Without meaning to, Taeyong released his pheromones signaling he was in distress. Taeyong turned around, wide eyed, watching as Johnny backed away and covered his mouth. The alpha's chest heaving up and down, eyes twitching before hesitantly stepping back into the omega's personal space and caging him between the door.

Johnny dropped his hands to Taeyong's waist with a firm hold. "Taeyong, you're-"

"Step away from him," a commanding voice resounded throughout the apartment. Taeyong glanced passed Johnny's shoulder, a raging Jaehyun stood with his hands balled into fists at his sides, fully clothed in a sleeveless top and sweatpants. 

Johnny's grip faltered for a split second before tightening, not abiding by Jaehyun's order. 

"Johnny," Taeyong uttered, gaze back on the alpha in front of him, pleading.

Taking long strides, Jaehyun made his way over to Taeyong and Johnny in record time. He clasped down on Johnny's shoulder, turning him around and making Johnny lose his grip on Taeyong's waist.

"Johnny, you should go," Jaehyun said with exasperation. He stepped in front of Taeyong, blocking him from Johnny's line of sight.

The taller alpha huffed, crossing his arms while narrowing his eyes at Jaehyun before releasing an airy laugh and shaking his head.

"This is _my_ apartment, Jae. Did you forget? You should be the one leaving."

"I'm not leaving you here with my omega."

_My omega_

At those words, Taeyong relaxed against Jaehyun's back, hands fisting Jaehyun’s shirt as he took in his sandalwood and ginger scent. 

Johnny's expression hardened, "Well, you both can leave. Take him to your dorm since your rut is finally over."

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, "Taeyong needs to get cleaned up first. Why don't you just be a gentleman for once and let him do that, _asshole_."

Silence enveloped them as the alpha's battled it out in a staring contest, jaws clenched and nostrils flared. Johnny was the first to break, sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I'll leave. But, you both better be gone by the time I come back," he sneered, turning around. He took a couple steps and then halted, remaining with his back facing Jaehyun and Taeyong.

"I really can't believe this... Jae," he said faintly, almost inaudible. "You _knew_ and yet, you betrayed me like this. What kind of friend are you? I- I hope you two are happy together." 

The alpha glanced back, locking eyes with Taeyong for a short moment. A wave of emotions swam through Johnny's eyes all at once that Taeyong couldn't decipher. Even though he was bonded with Jaehyun, Taeyong wanted to pull Johnny into a hug when he saw the slight frown on Johnny's face. He was aware things were going to change, but it was hard to ignore the agonizing pain in his chest.

He watched silently as the alpha took his leave, steps heavy. As soon as Taeyong heard the door shut, he detached himself from Jaehyun as the tension in the air cleared. 

Taeyong was ready to go into the bathroom to clean up, hand on the doorknob again when Jaehyun grabbed his wrist. Taeyong looked up, noticing Jaehyun looked very conflicted.

Jaehyun sighed, carding his fingers through his hair. "I'm really sorry, Taeyong. I should have never marked you."

Taeyong gave Jaehyun a crooked smile, "It's not your fault, Jaehyun."

They stood in silence as Jaehyun's eyes roamed over Taeyong's body before back up to the omega's face. He felt hot under Jaehyun's gaze, his stomach flipping, but he didn't look away. Jaehyun circled his arm around Taeyong’s waist, pulling him forward. Even Jaehyun's finger was hot to the touch.

"Can I help clean you up?" Jaehyun asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Jae-" Taeyong was about to protest, but he stopped. They were mates now, so it was normal Jaehyun would want to help. "Uh, s-sure."

Taeyong yelped when Jaehyun picked him, opening the bathroom door and placing him on the sink. Taeyong watched as the alpha looked around the bathroom for wipes, cheeks dusting a light shade of pink.

"Where the hell are the wipes?" Jaehyun murmured and Taeyong had to bite back a laugh.

"They're under the sink.”

Jaehyun halted his movements to look at the omega, "Oh." He crouched down and opened up the cabinet before rising to his full height with the pack of wipes in his hand. He laid them next to Taeyong's thigh. "How did you know they were in there?"

Taeyong's eyes wandered, hoping Jaehyun got the hint. Fortunately, he did. Jaehyun's eyes grew in realization and he scrambled to open the wipes.

"Sorry. That was a stupid question."

Taeyong chuckled, "It's fine." 

Jaehyun took out a wipe and placed his hand on Taeyong's thigh as he wiped away the dried up semen. Taeyong couldn't help it as his face flushed. As Jaehyun took out two more wipes to down his legs, he thought about the times Johnny cleaned him up after his heat or just any sexual activity. One thing Johnny was good for was aftercare, not always cleaning up right after but he always helped Taeyong out.

Taeyong hated that even when he was with another alpha, the one he was mated to, he still somehow thought about Johnny. Though, it was the beginning stages of their bond so that could change. He didn't necessarily feel a connection with Jaehyun, but something did seem different. 

Once Jaehyun was done, he threw out the wipes and Taeyong hopped off the sink. 

He rubbed at his nape as he gave a shy smile. "Thank you," Taeyong said softly.

Jaehyun flashed him a dimpled grin, "You're welcome." 

The alpha's gaze dropped to Taeyong's lips, darting out his tongue to lick over his dry ones. He cupped Taeyong's cheeks with a gentle touch, leaning in closer and brushing against the omega's lips before giving him a peck.

Taeyong stood unmoving as Jaehyun pulled away, the soft press of Jaehyun's lips lingering. The alpha's ears were red again, this time even brighter.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Jaehyun stammered.

"Stop apologizing. It's okay, Jaehyun. I'm- I'm your mate," Taeyong's voice became softer at the end, chewing on his bottom lip. "But, let's take it slow, yeah? Get to know each other first?"

Sure, Taeyong and Jaehyun were mates, but there were no feelings there. They weren't even friends. Jaehyun was a sight to look at, but Taeyong didn't want to rush into anything. Not only did he have to figure out how he was going to tell Johnny he was pregnant, but he had to sort out his feelings. He still _loved_ Johnny without a doubt. But, being bonded to Jaehyun...

Taeyong really fucked up.

"I was hoping you would say that," Jaehyun chuckled, light and airy, silence engulfing the bathroom. Jaehyun’s eyes were downcasted, eyebrows furrowed like he was in deep thought.

After a beat or two, Taeyong spoke, "Um, I'm going to take a shower."

Jaehyun lifted his head, eyes widening, "Oh, okay. I'll take one too once you're done." He walked past Taeyong getting ready to exit before turning to the side, voice nearly above a whisper, "Taeyong?" 

The omega averted his gaze from the shower to look at Jaehyun and hummed in curiosity.

"Are you pre-" Jaehyun closed his mouth, shaking his head before sighing. "Actually... nevermind. I'm going to call a cab, so we can get back to the dorms. If that's alright with you?"

Taeyong gave him a tightlipped smile, "That's fine."

Once Jaehyun left and closed the door, Taeyong stared at the running water, frowning. Was Jaehyun going to ask him? Did he know that Taeyong was pregnant? Then he thought back to Johnny's reaction earlier when he covered his mouth. Did the alpha already know?

God, this was all too much for Taeyong.

Hot tears stung the omega’s eyes as he tried to steady his breathing, a sob threatening to break through. He shook his head and clenched his fist. 

No. He couldn't break down now. Not here. Not while he was in Johnny's apartment with his now mate. No. It would have to wait. Taeyong pushed down the lump in his throat as he took off his clothes and felt the warm water hit his body, calming his nerves.

  
  


The cab ride was silent. Jaehyun and Taeyong sat on opposite ends, the omega not once taking his eyes off the scenery outside. He could feel Jaehyun gazing at him from time to time, but that's about it. The alpha kept his distance, not trying to start up a conversation and truly, Taeyong was glad. He could sense the cab driver was a little uncomfortable, eyes darting to look at the mates more times than Taeyong could count. 

Once they arrived at Taeyong’s dorm, he thanked Jaehyun for calling a cab and walking back with him.

"It's nothing, Taeyong. Just wanted to make sure you got back safe," Jaehyun waved him off with a smile. 

"I could have just texted you-"

"You don't even have my phone number."

Taeyong eyes snapped up, widening.

Oh, right. Wow, Taeyong really skipped a lot of bases before mating with this guy, huh...

"Oh, y-yeah... " the omega rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"It's okay," Jaehyun took out his phone and placed it in front of Taeyong. "Put your number in my phone so we can keep in touch. I'll text you once I get back to my dorm?"

Taeyong stared blankly at Jaehyun's outstretched arm, "Um, sure." He took the phone, going to contacts and entering his phone number in less than a second before handing it back to the dimpled alpha.

A breathy laugh escaped Jaehyun's lips,"No emojis, no cute nickname, just 'Lee Taeyong', okay," Jaehyun pocketed his phone, carding his fingers through his slightly damp hair. "Well, goodnight Taeyong."

"Goodnight, Jaehyun." Taeyong replied, softly.

About to turn around to go into his dorm, he was stopped when Jaehyun tucked a strand of Taeyong's hair behind his ear before moving down to caress the omega’s cheek. Taeyong stood stock-still as Jaehyun softly glided his fingers down his neck, stopping at the mating mark he left. The omega winced, making Jaehyun pull away with a frown.

"I-"

"G-goodnight Jaehyun," Taeyong said again, a little louder this time. "I'm going to go inside now, text me when you get to your dorm."

Without looking back, Taeyong turned around and opened the door, closing it as quickly as he could. He closed it a little harsher than he intended but he didn't care. He slumped against the door, hands splayed out against the wood as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Taeyong closed his eyes, taking deep breaths before his eyes snapped open and his gaze averted to his roommate, Jungwoo.

"Tae? Are you okay," the beta asked, voice laced with worry as the corners of his lips downturned.

"Y-Yeah," Taeyong nodded. "Just, a little tired. It was a long night."

"Oh."

Jungwoo's eyes slowly scanned over Taeyong's body, stopping at a particular spot and Jungwoo's jaw dropped, eyes widening like saucers. Taeyong clasped his hand over the spot.

"Taeyong, you-"

"I know. I- listen, Woo. I'm exhausted. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I'm going to head to my room and get some rest, okay?" The omega pushed off the door, walking past Jungwoo while avoiding eye contact and closing his door.

Taeyong took off his clothes and put on a fresh pair of pajamas, sinking into his mattress once he was done. He put his arm over his head, covering his eyes, wishing today was just a dream (or a nightmare).

He peeked out from his blocked vision to peer over at his phone screen that was lit up with a text message. Taeyong thought it would be Jaehyun, letting him know that he made it to his dorm but another name popped up instead, one he rarely saw.

**_Johnny_ **

**_We need to talk._ **

Taeyong turned off his phone, not bothering to reply. He needed a nap, or just a good night’s sleep. It had been a long day afterall.

He gathered his cover and tucked himself in bed, about to turn off his light when he received another message. This time from Jaehyun.

**_Unknown Number_ **

**_hey, tae! it's jaehyun_ **

**_i made it to my dorm_ **

**_get some rest and i hope you have a good weekend :)_ **

Taeyong groaned, reaching over to send Jaehyun a reply. The least he could do was reply to his mate.

**_thank you_ **

**_get some rest as well_ **

**_i hope you have a good weekend too!_ **

He turned off his phone, putting it on silent and turning off his lamp, closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day's events.

  
  


"So, are you going to tell me how the hell you got bonded?" Jungwoo inquired with a hint of excitement.

Taeyong stirred his soggy cereal around, shrugging, "It just... happened. It wasn't anything special."

Jungwoo perked up, gasping, "It was Johnny, wasn't it?"

"No."

Jungwoo deflated like a popped balloon, "What?" And here I thought the bastard finally claimed you," he huffed, arms crossed and shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hey... he's not a bastard," Taeyong muttered.

The beta put his hand over his heart dramatically. "Taeyong, I can't believe this. Not only are you mated, but you're pregnant too. My baby is all grown up!"

Taeyong cocked a brow, "I'm two years older than you, Woo."

"You're still my baby," Jungwoo pinched Taeyong's cheek and the omega whined as he swatted Jungwoo's hand away. Taeyong stood up, dumping the bowl of cereal into the trash before putting the bowl into the sink and leaning against the counter. Jungwoo continued, "I'm guessing the alpha you're mated to is the father?"

Taeyong gulped. He had only told Jungwoo that he was pregnant, but he never told him who the father of the child was. Maybe he should just lie. It wouldn't be too bad, right?

When Taeyong took too long to answer, Jungwoo gasped.

"Taeyong?" Jungwoo stood up, chair screeching against the wood floor.

"What?" Taeyong said nonchalantly.

Jungwoo took long strides and placed his hands on Taeyong's shoulders, shaking the omega, "Taeyong! Oh My God, i-it can't be. The father is Johnny? Johnny got you pregnant!"

"Woo, stop shaking me, please. I'm going to hurl," Taeyong pleaded, holding onto his stomach. Thankfully, the beta did as told, but still had his hands on the omega's shoulders completely in shock. Jungwoo's mouth kept closing and opening, having a hard time trying to form a sentence at the news. 

After a beat or two, he spoke, this time more calm, "Taeyong... does he know?"

The omega shook his head, "I think it would be better if he doesn't find out."

"What? Yong, come on," Jungwoo tilted his head. "I know you may be mated to someone else, but Johnny deserves to know he's going to have a kid even if he is a bit of a jerk."

"I'm- I'm just scared to see how he's going to react," Taeyong chewed on his bottom lip. "I mean, being pregnant is one. But, being pregnant and mated to someone else is another story."

"Well, you do have a point," Junwoo deadpanned.

"Hey, you're not helping!" Taeyong hit Jungwoo's shoulder gently.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry," the beta chuckled. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell him. Who knows? He might be thrilled to hear the news. If he's not, well, at least you have your mate who will help you take care of the child."

"Yeah. I guess so," Taeyong sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


	2. 2

It had been two weeks since Taeyong's world drastically changed. He had been avoiding both Johnny and Jaehyun like the plague, both alphas sending him texts every now and then, Jaehyun more often.

His mate would ask how he was doing and he would reply with a simple _'I'm alright, Jaehyun. Thanks for asking’_ and the alpha would reply with a smiley face. Taeyong was grateful that Jaehyun was giving him space, but he did feel a little remorseful for giving him a bit of a cold shoulder.

He just didn’t know how to go about the whole situation. Being mated, it was a surreal feeling, one Taeyong only dreamt of such a thing happening to him. But whenever he looked into the mirror and saw the mark on his neck, why did he want to cry? 

Johnny still wanted to talk to Taeyong, asking when would be the best time for them to meet but Taeyong turned him down every time, saying ' _I'm busy, John'_ and the alpha would just leave him on read.

It was a never ending cycle, and frankly, Taeyong was starting to get tired of it and he knew he would have to face both of them soon.

Taeyong had told his advisor of his pregnancy and she recommended that he switch to online classes and move out of the dorms and into an apartment instead.

At first, he was wary, but the lady had insisted it would be fine. 

He would start moving at the end of the week and he had yet to tell Jungwoo, which Taeyong knew the beta would be saddened at him leaving, but he wanted to do what would be best.

Just finished with a checkup, the omega sat in the doctor's office, heart racing as he waited for the doctor to speak. 

"You're 10 weeks pregnant," the doctor revealed. "Everything looks fine. Avoid smoking and drinking at all costs to ensure both a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby."

Taeyong nodded, a small smile creeping onto his lips as he smoothed a hand over his belly. 

"Do you have any questions, Mr. Lee?" Doctor Kim added, pulling out his clipboard and pen to jot down any notes.

"Um, yes, actually," Taeyong rubbed at his nape, contemplating. He took a deep breath before continuing, "The alpha, uh, the father of my child is not my mate. Will that interfere in any way?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Like, will I want to be close to my mate or the alpha that has impregnated me?"

Doctor Kim tilted his head, pen tapping against his chin as he hummed, "Well, in your case, Mr. Lee. You're going to want to be close to both your mate and the father of the child. There haven't been many cases like yours, but the ones I know, that is what the omegas have told me."

"Oh. Okay," Taeyong said, frowning deeply and eyes downcasted.

"You don't look too happy about that. Is something wrong?" Doctor Kim furrowed his brow, voice laced with concern. “Was the mating forced?"

Taeyong's eyes flickered up, waving his hands frantically, “No, no. Everything is fine. The mating was not forced at all. It was… mutual."

Doctor Kim narrowed his eyes, but didn’t push, jotting down more stuff onto his clipboard as Taeyong kept on rambling, "It's just that... it's weird. Like you said, Doctor, not many omegas go and get pregnant by one alpha, only to get mated to another. I'll be fine though."

"Are you not romantically involved with either one?" the doctor inquired. 

"No. Well, it’s complicated," Taeyong answered. 

"I see," Doctor Kim sat his clipboard down. "Do you have even the slightest bit of feelings towards one? Even though you're going to want to be near both, there is a possibility you will yearn a little more for the alpha that you like."

"I might," Taeyong trailed off, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

"Okay. I suggest spending more time with that alpha, even if they're not the alpha you’re bonded to. Remember, mating bonds sometimes are just, mating bonds. They don't always have an effect. It depends on the omega."

Taeyong gave a slight nod, still feeling doubtful.

Doctor Kim stood up, opening the door with an encouraging gummy smile. "I will see you again next month. I hope all remains well and don't hesitate to call if you feel like something is wrong."

Taeyong grinned back as he made his way out the door, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

  
  


After Yuta dropped him off from his doctor's appointment, Taeyong walked to the convenience store that was near the dorms. He was having one of his weird cravings again and this time it was a tub of cookies and cream ice cream with mustard.

He hummed along to the tune that was playing through the speakers while walking through the aisle with his pregnancy craving snacks. He placed them down on the counter and took out his wallet. The cashier looked at him funny but he didn't care.

Just as Taeyong was pulling out the cash, he froze as a scent wafted up his nose. He snapped his head towards the door just in time to see Johnny walk through, wearing a white button-down shirt with a plaid flannel over it and jeans. 

The omega's breath hitched when their eyes met and he couldn't will himself to look away, watching as shock overtook the alpha before he composed himself, making his way over to Taeyong.

"Excuse me, Sir?" the cashier spoke. 

Taeyong snapped out of whatever trance he was in and averted his attention to the person who was speaking. He gasped when he realized he still was holding the cash he was supposed to be giving to the cashier.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, handing the lady what was in his hand. She took his money and counted the amount before giving him his change and receipt. "Thank you!"

The cashier hummed, not even sparing him a glance while Taeyong grabbed his bag of two items. As soon as he turned around, he bumped into a firm chest. Taeyong didn't even have to look up to know who it was, the pine scent overtaking his senses. 

"Taeyong," Johnny murmured.

The omega backed away, looking down at Johnny's shoes. "Johnny."

"It's nice seeing you after almost three weeks. You must have been really busy with Jaehyun, huh?"

Taeyong's eyes snapped up to meet Johnny’s, a glint of amusement in the alpha’s eyes but he showed no emotion. 

"What? I wasn't with Jaehyun."

Johnny narrowed his eyes, "Oh.” His gaze roamed over Taeyong's body before stopping at the bag in his hand, cocking a brow, "What's that?"

"Just snacks for me and my roommate," Taeyong said flatly. "He probably is wondering where I am, so I should go."

The omega tried to dart pass Johnny, but the alpha caught his wrist, yanking him back into his firm chest.

"Johnny," Taeyong scowled, trying to break free from the tight grasp. The closer he was to Johnny, the faster his heart pounded against his chest. "Let me go."

" _Yong_."

Taeyong looked up at Johnny, whose expression softened. God, the alpha was so insufferable at times. How did he even fall for him?

"What, John?" Taeyong bit back, still squirming in Johnny's hold.

"I need to talk to you. Just... let me say what I have to say and then I'll leave you alone. I won't text you anymore, and you can go be happy with your mate."

Taeyong tried to ignore the sharp intense pain that shot through his chest. Maybe this was the closure he needed to move on.

Taeyong sighed, "Fine."

Johnny exhaled, moving his hand down to interlock their fingers, "Okay. Let's go to my apartment. I can take you to the dorm first if you want to drop off the snacks?"

"Oh, uh. No, it's fine," Taeyong shook his head. "I'll just tell Jungwoo I'll be a little late. He'll understand."

"Alright."

  
  


Taeyong placed the bag on Johnny's kitchen counter, taking out the ice cream and mustard. Johnny eyed him, puzzled.

"That's the snacks you bought? I understand ice cream, but mustard?" the alpha questioned.

"We were going to have hotdogs but we ran out of mustard. The ice cream was for dessert," Taeyong lied. 

"Ahh, okay," Johnny smirked. "You can put the ice cream in the freezer so it doesn't melt before you leave."

Taeyong nodded, opening up the top part of the refrigerator to place his ice cream. He really wanted to eat right now, but his cravings would just have to wait.

He closed the freezer door and stared at Johnny, waiting to hear what he had to say. The faster this was over, the faster he could leave to indulge in his cookies and cream topped with mustard goodness.

"Do you want to watch something?" Johnny asked, gesturing to the TV.

"Johnny, we're here to talk. Not hangout," Taeyong muttered.

"You just want to get right to the talking," Johnny scuffed. "Okay then."

The alpha stood across from Taeyong, arm's crossed over his chest. They stood in awkward silence, Taeyong getting hungrier and impatient by the minute.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there, John?" 

"I know you're pregnant," Johnny blurted out and Taeyong gripped the counter, the words ringing through his ears. 

" _What?"'_ He breathed out.

"You heard me, Yong," Johnny deadpanned, "It's mine, isn't it?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Taeyong whispered. 

"I could smell it. When you released your pheromones, I could smell the change of your scent. It was sweeter and even now, it's stronger. It’s not only coconut, but coconut with vanilla. Maybe something else mixed in there too."

Johnny stepped closer and Taeyong's grip on the counter became tighter, hands nearly shaking. Johnny's gaze dropped down and his pine scent heightened before gazing back up at the omega, "Am I right or am I wrong, Taeyong?"

"You're right.”

"About what?"

"I'm pregnant," Taeyong admitted, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but only partially since that wasn't even the full truth.

"Is it mine?"

Taeyong couldn’t even look at Johnny as he nodded in confirmation. Unable to say it because he was too ashamed of keeping the secret from Johnny for so long. 

The apartment had fallen silent, Taeyong inhaling Johnny's scent to calm him down, but it wasn't the same now that he was bonded. He ducked his head, the sounds of Johnny's footsteps were loud as he closed the distance between them.

Taeyong took a deep breath before speaking, "To answer your question, I did enjoy it."

Johnny halted, "What?'

"When you asked me if I enjoyed having Jaehyun fuck me. I did," Taeyong dared himself to look up at the alpha. Johnny's jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists. He continued, "But it was not what I wanted. I didn't want to be bonded to him. It was just a spur of the moment thing."

Johnny's expression softened, relaxing his hands at his sides. He took the last bit of steps, Taeyong's heart hammering in his chest as Johnny cupped his cheek and brushed his lips over Taeyong's temple before leaning down to kiss his lips but Taeyong pushed him away before he could, shaking his head.

"We shouldn't," Taeyong said, voice barely above a whisper.

Johnny ran his thumb over Taeyong's bottom lip, tilting his chin up, "Just one last time."

The alpha's alluring eyes drew Taeyong in and this time he didn't try to stop Johnny as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Taeyong felt warmth wash over his body, fingers curling into the fabric of Johnny's shirt, lusting for more. He pressed up against the alpha, no space between them as he moaned when Johnny kissed him harder, licking inside his mouth.

The kiss deepened and Taeyong brought his arms up to wrap around Johnny’s neck, tongues exploring each other before they pulled apart to catch their breaths.

Johnny’s lips latched onto Taeyong's neck as he carefully hoisted the omega up onto the counter, Taeyong’s shorts rising up with fingertips hot on his thighs. His lips part in a gasp, shivering as Johnny licked over his mating mark, fisting his hand into the alpha's dark strands as Johnny's teeth nipped at the skin around it. 

Taeyong inhaled sharply when the alpha bit down, eyes tight at the painful yet, arousing feeling. Johnny was murmuring words against his shoulder that Taeyong couldn’t comprehend, mind foggy. Johnny kissed the mark and licked it again to ease the pain before pulling away, hands caressing the omega’s thigh and crouching down to decorate them with soft kisses.

"Johnny," Taeyong exhaled, feeling his slick slowly oozing out.

The alpha stood up and kissed Taeyong’s lips briefly, “I will never get over how beautiful you are, Yong,” another chaste kiss, “You are so so beautiful.”

Taeyong flushed a delicate rose pink, heat rising from his neck to the top of his cheeks as he averted his shy gaze. A faint chuckle was heard before Johnny placed his fingers on Taeyong’s chin, bringing the omega’s attention back on him. He gave Taeyong a long, passionate kiss before circling Taeyong’s legs around his waist, lifting him up then walking to his bedroom. 

Johnny laid him down gently, taking off Taeyong’s shoes before kicking his off. Taeyong watched Johnny take off his shirt, his cock twitching at the sight of muscles. The alpha hovered over Taeyong, hand slipping under Taeyong’s shirt as the omega wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. 

They kissed, warm and sweet, Johnny caressing Taeyong’s side as Taeyong whimpered into Johnny’s mouth at the flaming touch that sent shivers of arousal down his spine. Johnny brought Taeyong’s shirt up slowly, pulling away to let the omega slip out of it.

After throwing his shirt down to the floor, Taeyong laid back down, elbows digging into the mattress as Johnny began taking off his jeans, tongue darting out to lick over his lips. 

The alpha was already hard under his boxers, fingers at the hem, ready to strip those away too. Taeyong got on his knees, fingers catching Johnny’s wrist to stop him, his wide and questioning eyes meeting Taeyong’s gaze.

“Let me do it,” Taeyong said softly, hand moving down to rub against the clothed member as Johnny released a low moan.

Taeyong dipped his fingers past the hemline to wrap around Johnny’s throbbing cock, directing it to his lips and kissing the tip as he bent down. He eyed Johnny as he wrapped his tongue around the head, tasting the alpha’s precum. Johnny groaned when Taeyong dipped his tongue into the slit, large hands fisting into Taeyong’s hair.

He licked a long stripe up the side of Johnny’s cock before taking him into his mouth, slowly bobbing up and down. 

“ _Fuck, Yong,”_ Johnny tugged on Taeyong’s hair, “You’re so damn pretty like this with your pretty lips around my cock. You’re doing so well, _babe_.”

Johnny’s praises left the omega wanting to do more. He went deeper, taking in more of Johnny’s big cock, tears forming in his eyes at the stretch. He kept a steady pace, never losing eye contact with Johnny, the alpha cursing at Taeyong’s every sinful suck. 

Taeyong could feel Johnny was close to release, bobbing faster like his life depended on it, hand wrapped around what his mouth couldn’t reach, stroking. Johnny’s cock hit the back of his throat, making him gag and a tear ran down his face. 

Johnny tugged on Taeyong’s hair harshly, the omega’s lips popping off his cock as Johnny dived down to kiss him fervently. Johnny broke the kiss, taking off his boxers before gently pushing the omega back down into the mattress.

“I think that’s enough,” he said, wiping at Taeyong’s cheek. “Now, let me pleasure you, baby.”

The alpha tugged off Taeyong’s shorts and underwear in one go, kissing along his collarbone before slipping a finger into Taeyong’s wet hole, thrusting in and out slowly, a soft whimper escaping the omega.

“Look at you, already wet for me,” Johnny teased, lips brushing against Taeyong’s skin.

He worked in another finger while pampering more kisses down Taeyong’s lithe body. Taeyong sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, hand on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny entered one last finger, kissing Taeyong’s stomach and Taeyong moaned, cock leaking. 

"J-John. C’mon… p-please," Taeyong breathed, eyes shut tight as he painfully waited for Johnny to insert his cock into his hole, aching to be fucked and filled.

Johnny removed his fingers, parting Taeyong’s ass cheeks and lowering his face to swipe his tongue over Taeyong’s hole. The omega suppressed a whimper as Johnny kissed and sucked on the flesh, teasing at the rim. His back arched slightly just as Johnny dipped his hot tongue in and the whimper he was holding back escaped his lips. 

He gripped the sheets, pushing his ass back against Johnny’s tongue as the alpha continued to slide in and out of his wet hole. 

“Oh god- just… j-just _fuck_ me already, Johnny,” Taeyong whined. 

Johnny pulled away, capturing him in an open-mouthed kiss as he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock before slowly pushing in, muffling Taeyong’s moan. He waited until his entire length was deep inside Taeyong before he started to move his hips, rocking slowly into the omega.

Taeyong’s walls clenched around Johnny, hands on Johnny’s arms as he continued to rock into him at a steady pace, firm hands on his hips. Johnny continued to thrust deeply and slowly into Taeyong, each thrust getting more intense.

"Johnny, _faster.”_

The alpha pounded into him, hitting Taeyong's prostate. The omega's eyes rolled back, seeing white as he moaned in pleasure. Johnny smirked, leaning down to whisper against Taeyong’s ear as he increased speed. "Do you like that baby?”

Taeyong didn’t hold back, moaning and panting as Johnny fucked him just right. Taeyong nodded his head, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

Johnny grunted, thrusting into him harshly and Taeyong dug his nails into Johnny’s arms as he released a high pitched cry. 

“Huh? I can't hear you,” Johnny breathed heavily. 

“Y-Yes, alpha. I like it. I- ah, _shit_. I like it s-so much.”

Johnny leaned down, close to Taeyong’s ear as he whispered, “Only _I_ can make it feel like this, Taeyong. Remember that.”

Swiftly, he switched their position, Johnny’s chest against Taeyong’s back as he fucked into him sideways while stroking Taeyong’s cock.

“I’m… _fuck_ … I’m close, Johnny,” the omega mumbled, mouth dry from not being able to hold on for much longer.

Johnny kissed the back of Taeyong’s neck, “Me too.”

A couple more thrusts and a couple more stroking had Taeyong releasing his load onto his stomach, head lolling back onto Johnny’s chest as warm cum filled his hole.

  
  


Labored breathing echoed throughout the room. The scents of pine and coconut with vanilla were mixed together, almost overbearing. 

Taeyong waited for Johnny to pull out before turning around to face the alpha, breathing softly. Johnny brushed Taeyong’s bangs off his forehead, planting a kiss right on top. The omega watched as Johnny reached over to open the drawer next to his bed, taking out some wipes.

Johnny took care of Taeyong first, wiping the cum on Taeyong’s stomach then wiping at the mess that was leaking out his hole and on his thighs.

Taeyong always got a little fluster whenever Johnny would clean him up after sex. It just felt so intimate. He buried his face into the pillow to hide his blush as Johnny cleaned the last of his body before getting more wipes to clean himself. 

Afterwards, the alpha stood up and threw the wipes away, a small grin on his face as he laid right next to Taeyong, pulling the covers over their bodies. 

They basked in comfortable silence, admiring each other's features quietly. Johnny's arm snaked its way around Taeyong's waist, thumb caressing soft skin as Taeyong traced the lines of Johnny’s body with his finger. 

The only thing on Taeyong's mind was Johnny. 

_Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Johnny Seo._

He would allow himself one more moment with the alpha before they had to part ways for good. He wiggled closer to the alpha, sighing in content, ready to drift off to sleep when Johnny spoke.

"I meant it when I said I love you," the alpha's words rang through Taeyong's ears.

"What?" Taeyong shifted so he could look at Johnny. There was an uneasy expression on his face, the grin that was there, now gone.

"That night, when you got your heat. I meant it, Yong."

Johnny continued, brushing his knuckles over Taeyong's cheek, "I should have marked you, but I was scared. You're right, Taeyong. I am a coward. And now... I'm facing the consequences of not following my heart, for not being upfront with you about how I truly felt.”

Taeyong's eyes were brimming with tears, speechless as he listened to Johnny's confession.

"I do care for you, and I’m sorry- I'm sorry for everything,” Johnny paused, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry for not standing up for you at the party, I'm sorry for acting like a complete jerk towards you whenever I'm with my friends, and I'm sorry for being too naive to think I couldn't lose you. I planned on telling you one day, but like I said... I'm a coward. I was too scared to take the next step. I was terrified of people finding out that I, Johnny Seo, actually fell in love."

Johnny's eyes were glazed over. His hand that was on Taeyong's waist was now cupping his cheek, wiping the teardrop that had rolled down, "Please don't cry." 

And just like that, the dam broke. Johnny brought Taeyong close and Taeyong wrapped his arms around Johnny's back.

"I wish things were different," Taeyong sobbed into Johnny's chest while the alpha stroked his hair.

"I know. I do too," Johnny said softly, pressing a kiss on top of Taeyong’s head. He continued to comfort Taeyong as he cried, his sobs getting quieter and his breathing becoming more steady. 

Taeyong didn't move from Johnny's hold, just inhaling the alpha's scent as his eyes fluttered closed. 

He took a shaky inhale, "Johnny?" The alpha hummed, still stroking Taeyong's hair, the room got darker as night had crept up. "You didn't lose me."

"You're mated to Jaehyun,” Johnny frowned.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you lost me, John," Taeyong opened his eyes, moving away to place Johnny's hand over his stomach. "We're going to be parents. Even if we’re not together, I- I want you in the baby's life.”

"But-"

Taeyong shook his head, voice worn out with no room for argument. He kissed Johnny's cheek before turning around and closing his eyes, leaving the alpha with thoughts circling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's october !! i've decided to update a little early since i had a lot of free time this week (surprisingly) lol 
> 
> i hope you guys are enjoying this wild ride !! 🖤

"Were those snacks really for you and Jungwoo?" Johnny asked as Taeyong took out his cookies and cream ice cream and mustard from the freezer.

He placed them on the table, taking out a spoon before sitting in front of Johnny. "No, they're my pregnancy cravings," Taeyong admitted, taking off the lid of the cold dessert and popping open the mustard to squeeze an absurd amount onto the ice cream. 

The omega took a spoonful, reaching his arm out in front of Johnny's face to offer him some, and the alpha backed away, head shaking as his face twisted in disgust. 

Taeyong shrugged before plunging the spoon into his mouth, shoulder's deflating and closing his eyes as he let out a moan. 

He originally planned on waiting to eat the snacks, but he ended up throwing up the breakfast Johnny had made for them. Johnny stood by his side as the contents exited his body, rubbing his back in comforting circles, then handing Taeyong a rag to wipe his mouth and some water afterwards.

"You should try some. It's good," Taeyong sputtered, words jumbled.

Johnny waved his hand, "No thanks. Don't talk with your mouth full, Yong."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Johnny rolled his eyes and sighed, standing up to make a cup of coffee. 

Taeyong ate a couple more spoonfuls, the mix of sweetness from the ice cream and the bitter and tangy taste from the mustard dancing on his tongue. 

He closed the lid of the ice cream, making sure to wipe the spoon clean with his tongue before putting it in the sink as Johnny poured his steamy coffee into a mug, adding just a smidge of creamer.

The alpha sat back down, taking a sip of the coffee before placing it on the table while Taeyong slid in between Johnny's legs. He placed his hands on Taeyong's hips and glanced up.

Taeyong dipped down to kiss Johnny, slow and tentative. When he pulled back, the corners of his lips downturned seeing Johnny grimace.

"What's wrong?"

"Mustard and ice cream does not go together," Johnny faked gagged and Taeyong chuckled, threading his fingers through Johnny's hair. "How far are you?"

"10 weeks," Taeyong said softly. 

Johnny hummed, gliding his hands over Taeyong's belly. His hands were hot from the coffee and Taeyong closed his eyes as Johnny placed the gentlest kiss near his belly button.

Taeyong opened his eyes to thread his fingers through Johnny's hair again as he spoke, "My advisor said I could move into the senior apartments. She also suggested I do online classes for the remaining semester."

Johnny pulled away, thumbs rubbing Taeyong's hips in circles. "That's good."

"Will you help me move my stuff from my dorm to the apartment?"

"...You should have Jaehyun help you move in."

Taeyong paused, not expecting Johnny's response.

Johnny retracted his hands, taking a sip of his coffee, the warm touch lingering. He tapped at the rim before looking far off into the distance. 

Taeyong could sense the change of the alpha's scent. He looked down, arms now at his sides and fingers toying with the hem of Johnny's shirt that he was wearing, a little too big for him. "You're still pushing me away?" he whispered with trepidation. 

"It's not fair to Jaehyun-"

Taeyong's eyes snapped up, "Can you stop mentioning him right now, Johnny."

A beat passed before Johnny spoke, "I should bring you back to the dorms."

The omega narrowed his eyes before huffing, backing away from Johnny and rolling his eyes, "Fine."

Yes, Taeyong was bonded to Jaehyun, and he knew this was for the best, but after everything Johnny said last night… could Johnny at least fight for him? Show him that he really meant what he had said. 

_Just one last time._

Maybe Johnny had already made himself clear.

  
  


The walk to Taeyong’s dorm was anything but pleasant. Neither had said a word, mouths shut tight with no room for conversation as Taeyong walked a couple inches ahead of Johnny while the alpha lingered behind. 

When they arrived, Taeyong's eyes blew wide, back colliding with Johnny’s chest as he came to an abrupt stop.

“Jaehyun?” the omega squeaked out.

His mate turned around, eyes crinkling, "Taeyong," he exclaimed. "I stopped by to see if you were here but nobody answered,” Jaehyun said sheepishly, before his eyes slid to a certain someone behind Taeyong, expression turning cold. “I guess you were out.”

“Oh. You should have called to let me know you were coming,” Taeyong replied, rubbing his neck.

The hairs on his neck stood up as he felt Johnny's big hand slide over his lower back, fingers going under the hem of his (Johnny's shirt) and pressing deep into his side as to push him closer. The omega glimpsed back, nudging Johnny to release his hold, but the alpha didn't listen, attention somewhere else with a hardened expression. 

Taeyong’s gaze diverted back to Jaehyun, anger and resentment radiating off of his mate and Taeyong had to use every muscle in his body not to curl into a ball at the dominating scents of pine and sandalwood, each trying to overpower the other, that were starting to make his head spin.

Still, he took a deep breath, hoping his voice wouldn't waver as he spoke, "Um, I'm going to go inside my dorm now."

Fortunately, Johnny let him go. The omega walked to his door, a shaky hand on the doorknob as he turned it, walking a few inches in before turning around to look at Jaehyun who had called his name. 

"Can I come inside?" 

Taeyong nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Okay, I’ll come in shortly… just need to sort some things out with Johnny," Jaehyun said, giving Taeyong a brief smile. 

The omega nodded once again, watching as Jaehyun focused his attention back on the other alpha with a hard glare, before going inside his dorm and closing the door, pressed up against it to listen closely.

"I told you to stay away from him," Jaehyun growled, pushing Johnny's chest harshly.

Johnny pushed him back, fury flickering in his eyes, "Don't fucking touch me, Jung."

"Really? Okay then, _Seo._ " Jaehyun snickered, arms crossed and tilting his head. "Why were you with him?"

"I needed to talk to him."

"About what?"

Johnny snorted, "None of your damn business."

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, seething, "I swear you better not have laid a finger on him.” 

The taller alpha smirked, mirroring Jaehyun’s crossed arms. “And what if I did?”

“You-” Jaehyun got a hold of Johnny’s shirt, fisting the fabric. Johnny was unfazed, cocking an eyebrow as he waited for Jaehyun to do something. Jaehyun’s knuckles started turning white, hand shaking before letting Johnny go and backing away with a scuff. 

“Whatever,” the sandalwood alpha started for the door twisting the knob, letting out an exasperated sigh. “If you come near Tae again, you'll regret it. I'm serious, Johnny. Leave. Him. Alone."

Taeyong sprinted away from the door when Jaehyun entered, busying himself with the TV remote. Jaehyun was still bristling with anger but his expression had softened as he glimpsed at the omega.

Taeyong pointed at the TV, "Uh, would you like to watch something?" he asked hesitantly. Jaehyun hadn't made any attempts to move from the door as if he was contemplating something.

"The news is fine," Jaehyun murmured and Taeyong began switching through the channels. "Actually… I’m not really in the mood to watch anything. I just came here to talk to you."

Taeyong perked up, eyes meeting his mates.

"Oh..” he trailed off, putting the remote down.

"Yeah."

There was a sudden silence. Maybe things wouldn’t have been so awkward if Taeyong hadn’t been so distant the past weeks. He swallowed, his throat started to go as the silence stretched on.

"Well, come sit down then," Taeyong beckoned, not being able to take the quiet any longer. "I can get you some water if you want?"

Jaehyun shook his head, "I'm fine."

Taeyong gave a small smile, "Okay."

The tension in the room evaporated as Jaehyun made his way to the couch. Even though the alpha said he didn't want anything to drink, Taeyong still went to the kitchen to get himself some water, pouring a glass before taking a sip and sitting on the couch across from Jaehyun.

"So, how are you dealing with everything? Jaehyun inquired.

"Everything?" Taeyong tilted his head, setting down his glass of water onto the coffee table.

"The whole mating situation."

"Oh, um. I don't know," Taeyong shrugged. "I mean, I guess I'm fine? I don't feel much different, but that's probably because we don't know each other that well. I'm still able to live my life normally, but there is a connection that I feel from time to time, like a longing for someone."

Jaehyun nodded slowly. "How do you feel about this whole situation?" Taeyong added.

The alpha straightened his back, clasping his hands together with a furrowed brow, "Well, I agree with what you said about not feeling different. I do sense a connection with someone else, but it's not like... I don't know how to put it.”

“For us alphas, we can have multiple mates, but omegas can usually only mate with one alpha, so the longing is there but it's not strong as I thought it would be. It was strong at first, but it eventually started to fade. Like you said, it is probably due to us not being that close," Jashyun shrugged back.

Taeyong hummed.

Another long stretch of silence surrounded the two, Taeyong's fingers digging into the couch cushions. His mind starting drifting back to the night when he helped Jaehyun with his rut. He lifted his glass of water, taking a couple of sips to cover his flushed face.

"Even if this doesn't work out, I would still like to be friends," Jaehyun voice cut through and Taeyong almost choked on his water, coughing hysterically. Jaehyun's eyes widened, jumping up to pat Taeyong's back. The omega was waving his hand, trying to shoo the alpha away, "Are you okay?"

Taeyong nodded, hand over his chest as he coughed some more. He closed his eyes, leaning against the couch to inhale as his coughing fit finally stopped. He opened his eyes and his gaze was met with a frown plastered on Jaehyun's face.

"Sorry," he breathed out, "I was caught off-guard, but yeah. We can still be friends, if, um, this doesn't work out."

Jaehyun broke into a smile, "Good. I would like that a lot."

Taeyong felt something in his chest soar at Jaehyun's broad smile, happiness emitting from his scent. He mirrored his expression, standing up to place a gentle hand on Jaehyun's shoulder as a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Hey, I'm going to be moving into the apartments. Would you like to help me unpack myself… if it’s not too much to ask?"

Jaehyun looked visibly surprised, eyebrows raised, "Well, sure. Just let me know when, so I can see what time I'm free."

Taeyong’s smile widened, "Great, sounds like a plan."

  
  


“I’m so sad. My baby is leaving me,” Jungwoo exclaimed, fake sobbing into Taeyong’s hair as he hugged him tightly.

Taeyong could only laugh, rubbing the beta’s back, “You can visit me as much as you want. I promise I’ll text and call you everyday too.”

“Okay,” Jungwoo sniffled. “Don’t break that promise!”

The omega shook his head at Jungwoo’s antics as a grin made its way onto his face, “I won’t.”

When a knock was heard on the door, the two broke apart and Jungwoo gave Taeyong a light squeeze on his shoulder. 

“The door is opened,” Taeyong yelled. Jaehyun came sauntering in, introducing himself to Jungwoo which the beta did as well. 

The alpha smiled at Taeyong, dimples on display “Hey.”

“Hi,” Taeyong replied back, voice light and airy. He could sense Jungwoo eyeing Jaehyun up and down. 

Jaehyun gestured behind him, where Taeyong’s stuff was located. “I’ll start loading the boxes?” 

Taeyong nodded. “Alright.”

Jungwoo tugged on his hand, bending down to whisper into Taeyong’s ear as the alpha turned around to lift one of the boxes. “If you don’t want him, I’ll gladly take him.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, pushing his (former) roommate away gently, before sauntering over to help Jaehyun.

“I’ll miss you, Tae,” Jungwoo said with a pout as Taeyong and Jaehyun got the last of the omega’s belongings.

Taeyong embraced Jungwoo, giving the younger a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll miss you too, Woo. Be nice to your new roommate, okay?” 

Jungwoo huffed with a playful grin. “Only if they’re as nice and pretty as you.”

  
  


Taeyong puffed out a breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he put down the last box. He placed his hands on his knees, bending over to catch his breath.

Jaehyun closed the door, cardboard box in hand, before placing it down on the wooden floor and standing next to Taeyong, releasing a chuckle.

“The boxes weren’t that heavy.”

Taeyong glared up at his mate, nostrils flaring, “Easy for you to say. You’re probably used to lifting heavy things, I’m not.”

“Hmm, fair point.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, straightening his back. He looked around the apartment. It was weird. He was so used to Jungwoo's rosemary scent around the dorm, but now he was going to be all by himself, only with the scent of the apartment that smelled like fresh laundry.

The apartment was already furnished, but he still decided to bring some of his own belongings from the dorm since he wanted the place to still have his own little flare to it.

"It's nice. Just the right amount of room for one person, maybe even two," Jaehyun uttered, already unpacking one of the boxes.

Taeyong side eyed the alpha, shaking his head as he held back comments. He sauntered over to a box, ripping it open. Once he got to the bottom, Taeyong froze. 

It was Johnny's shirt, realizing he never gave it back to him. The omega sighed, stuffing it back into the box, forcing himself to not scent the oversized shirt.

The mates sat in comfortable silence as they unpacked the rest of Taeyong's boxes, things laid out everywhere from clothes to souvenirs. Once they were done, Jaehyun offered to order pizza and Taeyong gladly accepted, stomach starting to rumble.

They sat in the living room, waiting patiently for the pizza to arrive.

"So, tell me about yourself," Jaehyun said, arms stretched wide on the couch.

Taeyong tapped a finger against his cheek as he thought about what to say, "Well, I like to dance. My parents weren't very happy when they found out that I would be majoring in dance, hoping I would get into business like my sister, but they are approving of it now.”

He thought back to his parents' disappointed faces. Both his mother and father were in business, and his older sister decided to follow that path as well, so obviously when their son, their only son, who was also an omega, wanted to be a dancer, they didn't take it so well. But as time went by, they saw how happy dancing made Taeyong and that was all that mattered.

Taeyong trembled thinking about how they would react when he would break the news that he's pregnant, but that was for another day.

"I've seen a few of your pieces. You're really something else on stage, Taeyong.”

The omega’s eyes snapped up to meet Jaehyun's, "What do you mean?"

Jaehyun averted his gaze, brow furrowed, "Johnny… he would bring us to the shows sometimes. Making sure we were seated in the very back because for whatever reason, he didn't want you to know he- we were there watching you perform."

The omega's heart clenched. He always asked Johnny to come to the dance shows, but he always declined, which left Taeyong a little hurt.

In reality, Johnny was watching him this whole time. It shouldn't matter to him, but he couldn't deny it made his heart flip.

"Oh," Taeyong had to stop the smile that was creeping on his lips from appearing. He cleared his throat, "Thank you for the compliment."

"No problem. It's true, though. I've never seen anyone dance like you before," Jaehyun insisted.

Taeyong blushed a little, breaking into a smile. 

"So," Taeyong drawled, "Tell me about yourself, Jaehyun."

The alpha looked at him, smirking, "Well, what would you like to know, Taeyong?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

Jaehyun hummed, "Okay. Hmm, I'm an only child, both of my parents are alphas and I've always loved basketball."

"Wow, my parents are both alphas too," Taeyong commented. 

"I don’t know that many omegas with alpha parents,” Jaehyun revealed, which Taeyong could understand. Most omegas were born from either alpha and omega parents or both parents being omegas. 

"My sister is an alpha too. I'm the only omega in my family," he added. 

"That must be so protective of you,” Jaehyun cooed.

Taeyong chuckled nervously, “Yeah… you could say that.”

The doorbell rang just as Jaehyun opened his mouth to say something. He closed his mouth, standing up to answer the door with his wallet in his hand. 

Inaudible talking was heard before Jaehyun came back with the fresh hot pizza in his hand, grinning at Taeyong from ear to ear.

"Ready to eat?"

  
  


Laughter reverberated throughout the apartment as they ate the pizza while watching some comedy that was airing on the TV. They had talked some more about their interests and whatever awkwardness that used to be there, seemed to be nonexistent.

Taeyong peeked a glance at Jaehyun, the alpha placing down his pizza, clapping loudly as he laughed, deep and hearty, eyes crinkling. Taeyong chuckled as he ate his greasy pizza, cheese stretching when he pulled the slice away from his mouth. 

The pizza was nearly gone, just two slices left. Jaehyun had eaten most of it, the grease and the cheesiness of the pizza not sitting well with the omega’s stomach. 

Taeyong took one last bite before setting his plate down on the table, hand on his stomach. The show was coming to an end and Jaehyun was wiping the tears that had pooled at the corner of his eyes.

“That was hilarious,” Jaehyun exhaled, looking at the crust left on Taeyong’s plate. “Are you gonna eat that?”

Taeyong shook his head, “M’full, you can have it.”

“Small appetite?” Jaehyun picked up the crust, biting it as he leaned back on the couch.

“No, the pizza was too much.”

Jaehyun hummed. He ate the rest of the crust before looking at the time on his watch, “I should be going soon. It’s getting late.”

Taeyong glanced at him and then around the apartment. He was right, it had gotten darker, the day passing by just like that. He rubbed his belly, stretching his arms out, then standing up to take the trash.

A hand on his wrist stopped him, and he glimpsed at Jaehyun, head tilted.

“I’ll do it,” Jaehyun said, already taking the paper plates out of Taeyong’s grasp as he stood up, “Want do you want me to do with these last two slices?”

Taeyong blinked at him, “Oh, you can have them. Just take the box with you.”

Jaehyun smiled, “Alright.”

Taeyong sat back down, feeling a little queasy. Maybe eating pizza was a mistake. 

The alpha came back, sitting down next to Taeyong, poking at his thigh and still smiling. 

Taeyong gave a taut grin to hide his discomfort as a slight pain formed in his stomach. He shifted in his spot, “Thank you for helping me today.”

“You’re welcome. If you need help with anything else, you can always call me,” Jaehyun said softly. 

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want to be a burden-”

“You will never be a burden, Tae. We’re mates. I’m going to be here for you no matter what,” the alpha interjected, deep dimples showing and a wave of warmth washed over Taeyong, momentarily forgetting about his upset stomach.

 _Mates_.

It still was so…. weird. They didn’t seem like mates, but it wasn’t something they could deny either. There was a connection there of course, more like a developing friendship, but it still was just unbelievable to think that Taeyong was bonded to Jaehyun.

Could something more happen between them? Taeyong didn’t know. He knew where his heart was at the end of the day, but he also didn’t want to stop the possibility of something blossoming between him and Jaehyun just because he was blindly hoping things could still work out with Johnny.

If only the alpha hadn’t said those things… maybe he would have given up like he said he would but it wasn’t that easy. He couldn’t erase his feelings just like that. The omega was so torn.

The morning after the night when they did things they shouldn’t, Johnny was so... loving, but then he started putting up a wall again. But, the alpha’s actions in the hallway of the dorms were so confusing.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Taeyong opened his mouth to respond, but Jaehyun continued, “I actually wanted to ask you something before I go.”

The omega raised his eyebrows, heart pounding in his chest, “What is it?”

Jaehyun carded his fingers through his hair, something he did a lot when he was nervous Taeyong noticed, “Well, there’s this pottery class I frequently go to and I was wondering if you would like to come with me this weekend?”

“Pottery?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun laughed breathlessly, the tips of his ears burning red. “It’s actually a hobby of mind. I have loads of ceramic decor in my dorm and at my house that I’ve made myself. It’s actually really calming.”

“Sure, I’ll come with you,” and Taeyong was caught off guard when the alpha embraced him, Jaehyun’s body heat and sandalwood with ginger scent, propelling him to wrap his arms around the alpha, giggling as Jaehyun swayed them back and forth.

Jaehyun pulled away, arms on his shoulders as the brightest smile adorned his face, “You’re going to love it, Tae.”

Taeyong giggled again when Jaehyun went back to hugging him, “I can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3 
> 
>   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


	4. 4

“Welcome! Welcome!” the pottery teacher exclaimed, ushering everyone into the room with a wide smile. 

Taeyong looked around the place, walls adorned with different pottery and ceramics. The warm and welcoming atmosphere, feeling him with ease. He heard a gasp, snapping his head around to see the pottery teacher, an elderly omega, putting a hand over her chest, smiling bright and full as she spotted Jaehyun. 

She placed a gentle grip on Jaehyun’s forearm, tone with merry, “Jaehyun! Nice to see you here.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Yoona,” Jaehyun replied, deep dimples on display. 

Yoona glimpsed at Taeyong, still smiling brightly as she gave him a nod, then averting her attention back on Jaehyun before she took a closer look at Taeyong, gaze raking over Taeyong’s body, eyes widening. She gasped again, louder this time, as she turned to the alpha, “Jaehyun, you didn’t tell me you had a mate. Oh my, look at you all grown up.”

Jaehyun chuckled, “Yes, this is my mate,” he confirmed, bringing Taeyong closer to introduce him. “This is Taeyong. Taeyong this is Yoona, the pottery teacher.”

“Nice to meet you,” Taeyong said, face hot and pink from the awestruck expression on the elderly omega’s face. 

Yoona waved him off, “The pleasure is mine. Jaehyun is one of my favorite pottery students and I’m happy to see he has such a cute omega.” Taeyong flushed deeper at the comment. She clapped her hands together, eagerly, “Now, let’s get you two situated. The class will be starting soon!”

The pottery teacher pushed them away to a corner as more people came in. Taeyong sat on the wooden stool, taking in the materials in front of him. Some molding clay, a pottery wheel, a bowl of water, and a towel. 

“Nervous?” Jaehyun asked with a smile, sitting down right beside Taeyong, the towel over his thighs.

“A little,” Taeyong admitted, rubbing at his nape. “It is my first time doing this.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine. We all have to start somewhere,” Jaehyun squeezed his hand, almost making the omega jump at the unexpected action, before focusing on Yoona, the teacher in the center of the class, sitting down and getting ready to start.

“Okay, class,” Yoona’s voice was loud and clear, “First, you will need to get some water to dampen your pottery wheel.”

Taeyong did as told, taking a small amount of water onto his fingertips and swirling it around the wheel head. He watched as Yoona took a nice sized ball of clay, slapping it onto the wheel and wetting after, the wheel starting to spin. Taeyong grabbed the clay next to him, taking what seemed to be the right amount and followed suit. 

Jaehyun was extremely focused, everything like second nature to him, but he would glimpse at Taeyong from time to time to make sure he was on the right track.

“Once you get the feel of the clay in your hands while the wheel is spinning, you’re going to want to bring your hands around the clay and expand upwards. Remember to keep the wheel spinning and the clay wet, so you might want to add water every now and then,” Yoona announced.

The omega eyes turned into saucers as he watched his clay transform from a ball to a cylinder, mouth dropped in awe. 

“With enough pressure, gently push down on the center with your thumbs to widen the clay and make a hole,” Taeyong tried to follow right behind, but he was too mesmerized by how clay could be made into wonderful objects for people to display and use in their homes. His hands didn’t leave the side of his cylinder that was slowly drying out. “Expand upwards again, just a little bit, and then with your thumb outside of the clay and fingertips inside to squeeze, pull up and out to form a bowl.” 

And just like that, Yoona had the start of a ceramic bowl on her pottery wheel. 

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun exclaimed, bringing Taeyong out of his trance, looking at the alpha’s wheel. Jaehyun’s clay was already formed while Taeyong’s was still in the beginning stages. Jaehyun put more water on his clay before standing up to revive Taeyong’s. “Here let me help you. This part is a little tricky for beginners.”

Jaehyun pressed up against Taeyong and gingerly placed his hands over the omega’s to guide him. Heat rose from Taeyong’s neck to his face and ears as Jaehyun’s body heat crept onto his skin, hands warm against his, and the earthy smell of sandalwood enveloped him.

Taeyong followed Jaehyun’s movements, a small smile spreading across his face as his clay was starting to get a circular form. 

“There you go,” Jaehyun said, backing away and sitting back down on his stool to focus on his work. “Don’t forget to keep adding water, so it doesn’t dry out.”

“Thanks,” Taeyong said softly, the ghost of Jaehyun’s presence lingering against his back. 

He allowed himself to watch as Jaehyun worked on his bowl, hands meticulous and skilled, entirely calm and collected. The omega’s smile widened, shifting his attention back to his clay.

The class went by smoothly as Taeyong's small bowl was created, carefully taking it off the wheel to put it on the drying rack next to Jaehyun’s bigger bowl. 

Jaehyun and Taeyong washed their hands, Yoona pulling Jaehyun to the side for a little chat afterwards as Taeyong examined the ceramics on the walls.

Every vase and bowl was unique in its own way, different carvings and symbols decorated the colored ceramics. Taeyong wanted to reach out and touch one, fingers hovering over the designs.

“Hey,” Taeyong's head snapped around to the sudden voice, bringing his arm down to his side. It was Jaehyun. “Our bowls should be dry by tomorrow. I can pick yours up and bring it to the apartment once I’m done with my classes.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

“You should come say bye to Yoona. She really likes you,” Jaehyun chuckled, hand slotting into Taeyong’s as they walked over to the pottery teacher.

“There’s the cute omega!” Yoona squished Taeyong's cheeks, pulling away to rub his arms, “Taeyong, how did you like your first pottery class?”

“It was nice,” Taeyong replied. “I would definitely come again.”

“That’s great. I’m glad Jaehyun brought you and I hope to see you more in the future,” Yoona beamed.

Taeyong giggled, glancing at Jaehyun, a little hesitant when he spoke, “Me too.”

“Of course,” the alpha smiled, squeezing Taeyong’s hand. “I‘ll be back tomorrow to pick up our bowls.”

Yoona’s gaze averted to the alpha, giving him a motherly hug, “Alright, Jaehyun. It’s always great to see you. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you and you too as well.”

“Yes, thank you. Enjoy your day, Yoona,” Taeyong voiced, waving as they exited the building.  
  


The mates were walking along the sidewalk, taking in the fresh air and the sounds of birds chirping and people chatting. Jaehyun’s presence was comforting, the feeling of serenity coursed through Taeyong’s body. 

“Tae,” Jaehyun spoke up and Taeyong hummed, looking around at the fancy stores, “Do you want to get frozen yogurt?”

Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, “Really?” he squealed. The omega had been craving for more sweets recently.

“Mmph,” Jaehyun nodded. “There's a fro-yo place that has all the flavors and toppings that you could think of near the apartments," and just like that, they were off, Taeyong absentmindedly slipping his hand into Jaehyun's as the alpha led him to the shop.

The omega felt like a little kid again, feeling chipper as he held onto the bowl in his hand, ready to pour as much frozen yogurt as he could into it. 

Jaehyun sauntered over to where he was, a smaller bowl in his hand, dimples making an appearance as he looked at Taeyong.

"Alright. The frozen yogurt station is over there," Jaehyun pointed to the right, giggles coming from children as they watched the frozen yogurt swirl into their bowls. "And, the toppings are over there," he pointed to the left and Taeyong nodded. "We’ll meet up at the front, and then the cashier will weigh the bowl to determine how much we'll have to pay."

Taeyong bolted to the station, eyeing all of the different flavors. He didn't know how he could possibly choose just one, so he opted for at least three. First, he chose cinnamon bun batter. His mouth was already salivated from the smell, the frozen custard squeezing out of the machine, chilled and creamy. 

Second, dark chocolate. No one was waiting in line by the time he got there. Actually, the machine looked like it was still full. Well, more for Taeyong then. He swirled some onto the space near the frozen yogurt already in his bowl, releasing the handle when he got just enough.

On his way to the third and last frozen yogurt machine, Taeyong almost bumped into a little kid, crouching down with a hand over his chest to greet the boy. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't see you there."

The kid looked at him with wide eyes before smiling, eyes turning into crescent moons. "It's okay, Mr!"

Taeyong smiled, ruffling the kid's hair as he stood back up to his full height.

"Mr?" The boy called as Taeyong was turning around.

The omega halted his steps, tilting his head, then crouching back down. "Yes?"

The little kid nibbled on his bottom lip, eyes downcasted. "Um, you're vewy pretty."

Startled, faint pink dusted Taeyong's cheeks as a breathy laugh was heard behind him.

"Looks like everyone is smitten by you, Tae," Jaehyun teased and Taeyong groaned, trying to shove the alpha away but his hands landed on chiseled abs instead. He couldn't help but flush deeper.

"Lee Jeno!"

The little kid jumped, merely dropping his bowl. "Oh, that's my mommy. I have to go now, bye pretty Mr!" The child, Jeno, waved goodbye to Taeyong, the omega waving back as he turned around, almost bumping right into Jaehyun.

"Almost done?" the alpha questioned.

"Nope," Taeyong said, with a pop of the p, "One more flavor then off to the toppings."

"Sweet Tooth?" 

"Yeah." Taeyong skipped away to get salted caramel, leaving Jaehyun shaking his head as a grin graced his features.  
  


Taeyong and Jaehyun were waiting in line, Taeyong's bowl nearly spilling over with how much toppings he put on top. He felt Jaehyun nudge his shoulder playfully, making him glance up at the alpha.

"Jellybeans and sour patch kids for toppings and three different flavors. Wow, Tae," Jaehyun smirked.

"What," Taeyong whined. "It's what I wanted."

Jaehyun threw his hand up as they made it to the front of the line, placing down their bowls on the weight, "Hey, if it’s what you like, then great. I just don't know if I would eat it."

"You should try it."

"Hmm, only if you try mine too."

"Okay. Deal,” Taeyong answered without hesitation. 

Jaehyun paid for their treats, grabbing spoons and napkins as they exited the frozen yogurt place.

"Come here," Jaehyun beckoned, arm outstretched so Taeyong could try a spoonful of his treat. Taeyong opened his mouth wide, closing his eyes and moaning in delight as the frozen yogurt hit his tongue. It was cheesecake topped with hot fudge.

"Yummy," Taeyong said while licking his lips. He took a scoop of his frozen yogurt, making sure to get all three of the flavors on there and both toppings. "Now, try mine."

The alpha ran his hand over his face, reluctant to taste whatever was on Taeyong's spoon. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as Taeyong pushed the spoon into his mouth. Jaehyun took a couple of slow bites, face twisted. He opened his eyes slowly once he swallowed.

"So?" Taeyong inquired.

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows, jolting out his bottom lip, "It actually wasn't that bad."

"See, I told you," Taeyong murmured, popping a jellybean into his mouth before eating more of his peculiar treat. 

They walked down the sidewalk, the sun setting as the stars appeared, shining brightly. Taeyong and Jaehyun took turns feeding each other, talking in between about the littlest things like their favorite colors or if they preferred cats or dogs, bowls now empty as they got closer to Taeyong's apartment.

"Thank you for today," Taeyong said gently, locking eyes with Jaehyun and leaning against his front door.

The corner of Jaehyun’s lips quirked up, "We should do this more often.”

Taeyong hummed, tapping on his empty frozen yogurt cup, gaze trailing down, "Do you want to come inside?" he mumbled, almost hoping Jaehyun didn't hear him.

"Sure."

The omega wasn't sure how he ended up like this, straddling Jaehyun's lap as they made out on his couch. Taeyong's hands were cradling Jaehyun's face while the alpha's hands were all over his body, letting out a deep moan when Jaehyun sucked on his tongue and squeezed his ass.

Jaehyun's hands slipped under his shirt, fingers stroking up and down Taeyong's spine, the omega from shivering the touch. Tilting his head back, Taeyong's mouth parted as Jaehyun licked along his neck. The alpha sucked the sensitive skin and Taeyong bit his lip, hands fisting in Jaehyun's hair.

Taeyong dived back in, kissing Jaehyun fervently, the alpha tightening his hold on his hips and groaning as their teeth clashed.

"Sorry," he apologized against Jaehyun’s lips, hands feeling his mate’s abs. Jaehyun shook his head, pecking the omega's lips to let him know it was fine. He inhaled before capturing Taeyong's lips again.

Jaehyun was getting hard under Taeyong, bulge rubbing against Taeyong's hole. His hands that were on Taeyong’s ass were slowly going lower, finger slipping past Taeyong's waistband.

Taeyong's eyes snapped open, pulling away, heart plummeting when he saw Jaehyun's deflated expression.

"What wrong?" the alpha asked, concerned.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that, we're supposed to be going slow. I- I don't wanna, rush things," Taeyong stammered, crawling off of Jaehyun's lap and onto the couch, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them to bury his head.

"Hey, Taeyong. It's okay. It's fine," Jaehyun rubbed Taeyong's back, "We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for. We can just continue to get to know each other, seriously, it's fine. Please look at me."

Taeyong shook his head, not wanting Jaehyun to see the tears that had pooled in his eyes, heart aching. 

"Tae-”

"You should leave. It's getting late," Taeyong muttered.

The room went silent as Jaehyun's hand stilled on Taeyong's back.

The alpha sighed, "If that's what you want." Jaehyun rubbed his back two more times before standing up. He opened the door, "I'll be by tomorrow to give you your bowl. I hope you have a great night… I enjoyed your company today, Taeyong."

Taeyong didn't lift his head until he heard the door closing. He sniffled, wiping away the tears, turning to lay on his side as he stared at the door.  
  


Jaehyun stayed true to his word, stopping by the next day with Taeyong's ceramic bowl. Taeyong was in shock, to say the least. Not only did the alpha come back after what happened the night before but the bowl was painted with intricate designs.

"I painted it for you," Jaehyun revealed, "I would've been here earlier, but I was waiting for the paint to dry on both our bowls."

Taeyong had thanked him, giving him an awkward side hug when Jaehyun said he had to leave for class. He placed the bowl away in the kitchen cabinet, emotions scattered.   
  


It was time for another checkup and Taeyong was jittery, more than the last time he had been in the clinic. The reason: he would be getting his first ultrasound. 

The omega was lying down, shirt raised up exposing his growing belly. Doctor Kim was getting the materials needed, Taeyong hot under the ceiling lights, heart beating fast.

"Okay, Taeyong. I'm going to smear this gel on your stomach. It might be a little cold, but just relax for me," the doctor said as he turned around, waiting for the Taeyong to relax as much as he could before smearing the gel over his belly with a transducer. 

The coldness of the gel made Taeyong's toes curl, but he got used to it rather quickly, watching as a small body appeared on the monitor the size of an onion.

Taeyong's eyes lit up, tears welling in his eyes instantly as he clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Is?" He could barely get the sentence out when Doctor Kim nodded, a gummy smile present on his face. A tear rolled down Taeyong's cheek. That was his baby, growing inside of him. It was all getting a little too real for him now.

"The baby is in wonderful condition, Mr. Lee," Doctor Kim assured.

"I'm glad," Taeyong croaked out, wiping at his tears. "I'm so glad to hear that, Doctor Kim."

The doctor continued smiling, moving the transducer around to get different angles of the baby. 

"Next appointment, you will be able to find out whether it is a girl or a boy. It takes longer to know the secondary gender, but in your case, it would most likely be either an alpha or an omega."

Taeyong nodded, excited to find out the gender of his child soon. He would love and cherish them no matter what, boy or girl, alpha or omega. He would give his child unconditional love and care.

Doctor Kim let him take one more look at the pup growing inside of his belly before cleaning the gel off. The omega sat up, hand over his stomach as he looked down with a grin.

"Mr. Lee."

Taeyong's head snapped up, meeting Doctor Kim's eyes. The doctor was still smiling, but another emotion was there that Taeyong couldn't pinpoint.

"Yes, Doctor Kim?"

"As the appointments will start to become more frequent, I do recommend bringing someone close to you just so you don't have to go through this alone," Doctor Kim said.

Taeyong nodded slowly, chewing on his bottom lip.

Doctor Kim continued, I understand one of the two alphas you mentioned before might not be the best decision. A close friend or family member would be fine. But, you also don't need to have anyone here either. It might help to ease any nerves though if you have someone else here present."

Brow creasing, the omega sighed, eyes drifting back down to his belly before averting his attention back to Doctor Kim, "I have a couple of friends that might be able to come. I haven't told my parents yet, but I plan on soon. Just," Taeyong sighed again, closing his eyes and swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I've been trying to work things out with both alphas. Only one knows I'm pregnant, but he hasn't shown much interest. While the other, I haven't told him. He probably knows, but he hasn't said anything. I- I'm seeing him as just a good friend, but he is open to being more than just that. It's just still so complicated."

When Taeyong opened his eyes, he immediately regretted everything that just spilled out his mouth, quickly apologizing, "I'm sorry, I was just rambling. You probably didn't want to hear-"

"It's fine, Taeyong," Doctor Kim leaned in, placing his hands over Taeyong's. "I understand things may not be the way you want them to be at the moment. I am here for you. I will be here to help you through this pregnancy. You are strong, Taeyong, so strong and I believe things will work out for you in the end."

Taeyong broke into a smile, blinking back tears, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was supposed to have this posted way earlier but i had midterms (+ trying to keep up with nct) so i got behind on editing! uni is kicking my ass lol
> 
> ...this chapter is a rollercoaster

It had been weeks and the last Taeyong had heard from Johnny was the day after he had revealed to the alpha that he was pregnant with his child. 

Even though Taeyong was spending time with Jaehyun more and more, calling and texting his mate on a daily basis, Taeyong would be lying if he said Johnny wasn't on the back of his mind from time to time especially after his ultrasound appointment. 

He would look at his phone, hoping to see a text or even a call from the alpha, but nothing. Honestly, Taeyong wasn't expecting a lot, Johnny wasn't much of a communicator anyway, but it really hurt that Johnny wasn't even trying.

But, the omega wouldn't let that get to him. Things were going great with Jaehyun. Even though Taeyong had pushed him away when he tried to do more, Jaehyun still wanted to spend time with him as friends. 

Not only that, but he’d gotten used to online classes and living by himself, though he did miss Jungwoo and seeing some of his professors and classmates in person.

The beta would come visit now and then, rambling on about how Jaehyun was so handsome and teasing Taeyong that he would steal the alpha away. 

Jaehyun did keep him company on some days, stopping by whenever he was free which was nice, conversation easy and relaxed.

But, something was still missing.

Was he slowly developing feelings for Jaehyun? Sure. The physical attraction was there from the beginning, but his heart yearned for something more, a specific person, a specific _alpha_ , and Taeyong had to suppress it every time. It was unfair. Why? Why did he still want _him_?

Even when Jaehyun was putting all this effort. Even with the mating bond. It just seemed a little too cruel. Maybe Taeyong had a thing for alpha’s that played hard to get, the push and pull. 

But he wasn’t going to go after Johnny anymore. He would let the alpha come to him and if Johnny still kept the distance, well, that should be enough for Taeyong to finally move on. 

Today was Valentine's day, aka Jaehyun’s birthday, and the alpha would be out of town to spend it with his family. Taeyong had insisted on getting his mate a gift, either a fine china set or more paints for his pottery, but Jaehyun had waved him off, not wanting Taeyong to go through the trouble. 

Taeyong was still going to give Jaehyun a present when he came back though. 

The omega was sitting on his couch, munching on caramel popcorn as he watched some action movie while wearing an oversized t-shirt, which became his daily fit at home. He started to stray away from tight clothing the more his stomach grew bigger. 

Taeyong flinched when his phone rang, nearly knocking the popcorn bowl over. He removed his attention from the movie, glancing down before answering the facetime call.

“Happy birthday, Jae,” the omega said eagerly, a smile etched upon his lips. Jaehyun was glowing, hair styled nicely and in an outfit perfect for winter.

“Hey, Tae. Thank you!” Jaehyun chuckled, lips forming into a pout, “I wish I could be there. Don’t have too much fun without me on this special day.”

Taeyong laughed, light and bubbly, “I won’t. I wish you were here too,” he shifted, placing his phone against the couch cushion to tighten his grip on the bowl, eating another one of the caramel popcorn, “I’m still going to give you your birthday present when you get back.”

“I told you don’t have to.”

“But I want to. Plus I think you’re going to like it.”

“Oh _really_ ,” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows, and Taeyong scuffed, rolling his eyes. The alpha laughed at the action. “Well, I have to go soon. I’m going out to eat with my parents. Thank you for the birthday wish again. Oh! And Happy Valentine’s day too, Tae.”

“Thank you Jae,” Taeyong’s smile widened. “Enjoy your day and eat lots of cake… and candy if you get any from your admirers,” the omega winked.

The alpha snorted, “Sure thing. Enjoy your day too and I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jaehyun ended the facetime, letting Taeyong get back to his movie. He would have to make some more caramel popcorn soon, almost to the bottom of the bowl.

The movie was starting to get really intense, Taeyong unable to keep his eyes off the screen as he was on the edge of his seat. He let out a groan, cursing when he someone knocked on his door. He reluctantly got up, pausing the movie and putting his bowl down on the coffee table to open the door, not bothering to ask who it was.

Taeyong’s eyes widened, pupils shaking as Johnny stood right in front of him, suit on with a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped chocolate box in his arms. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Yong,” Johnny said with a dashing smile.

Taeyong blinked before immediately slamming the door in Johnny’s face, walking back to the couch to stuff his face with popcorn.

He must be dreaming. There’s no way. And even if Taeyong wasn’t dreaming, how dare he? How dare Johnny show up at his apartment door on Valentine’s day, thinking Taeyong would just melt at the sight.

The alpha did look charming in his suit, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was how fast Taeyong’s heart was beating and how badly he wanted to open that door and see Johnny again. Just breathe him in. It had been a while and fuck, maybe it was the change of Taeyong’s hormones that was making him want to do irrational things.

He unpaused the movie, turning up the volume to hopefully distract his thoughts of Johnny. But, the alpha started knocking again. Taeyong did not answer. Then, the knocks got louder.

“Taeyong. Please, I want to see you. I _need_ to see you,” Johnny voiced, “I got these gifts just for you.”

Taeyong released a shuddering exhale, eyes close as he leaned back and shook his head. No. He would not let Johnny get under his skin. He couldn’t. He just could not. 

The second Taeyong let Johnny in, there was no going back. Johnny knocked again and this time, Taeyong groaned in frustration, slamming down the bowl a little too harshly.

“Yongie, baby, babe-”

Taeyong opened the door with a tight grip, eyes narrowing. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Johnny repeated, holding out the roses and chocolates. Taeyong stared at him, unblinking, before sighing, taking the gifts into his arms. 

He turned around as Johnny came in and closed the door behind him, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s back, “I missed you.” He whispered into Taeyong’s ear, sending a chill down Taeyong’s spine.

“John,” Taeyong huffed, trying to wiggle away. The alpha smothered his neck with kisses, making him whine as he felt his face hit up. “Johnny, please.”

Johnny chuckled, backing away, “Okay, okay.”

Taeyong turned around, face to face with Johnny, noses almost touching. Johnny tucked his hair behind his ear and Taeyong was trembling.

“J-Johnny. Why are you here?” he breathed out.

“Good question,” the omega gulped as Johnny leaned in, stopping right before his lips, brushing against them as he spoke, “I want to be with you.”

“What?” Taeyong went to take a step back but Johnny circled his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“You heard me, Yong.” Johnny murmured as his eyes flickered down to Taeyong’s lips.

“No. No, I did not, Johnny.”

“I want to be with you,” the alpha said, firm and loud, before smashing their lips together. Taeyong's body sank into Johnny’s warmth, dropping the gifts in between as he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck.

The kiss was hot and needy, each giving in to their desires. Johnny’s hand traveled up his thigh to under his shirt, placed right over his growing bump and something snapped inside Taeyong, pushing the alpha away. 

They both were breathless, trying to catch their breaths. Taeyong rubbed a hand over his hair, shaking his head.

“What the fuck do you mean you want to be with me?” Taeyong barked, anger rising in his chest. “Johnny, you- where were you these past weeks? You can’t just waltz in here saying shit like that.” 

“Yong, calm down,” Johnny pleaded gently, walking towards Taeyong. “Let me explain.”

“You telling me to come down only makes me want to do the opposite,” Taeyong fisted his hair. “You’re so fucking confusing. One minute you're showing me all this attention and then the next you’re ghosting me. Can you just make up your damn mind?”

“Taeyong. I literally just said I wanted to be with you-”

“Okay, so?! That’s not going to fix things right away,” the omega, slowly boiling over with anger, wiped the bowl off the table and whatever remains of caramel popcorn that was in it to the floor.

He picked up the roses he had discarded, throwing them at the alpha one by one. Johnny threw his hands up to block the attacks. “Calm down, Taeyong, damnit! Think about the baby.” 

“The baby?” Taeyong scuffed, full of rage. “You weren’t even at the appointments with me and yet, you wanna talk about my child.”

A flash of hurt was shown on Johnny’s face before his face twisted into one of exasperation, kicking the box of chocolate as Taeyong winced, “Well, I assumed you would have Jaehyun there with you. This whole thing is hard for me, Yong. How the hell am I supposed to feel knowing you’re pregnant with _our_ child but are mated to Jaehyun?”

Taeyong kept quiet. 

“What? Now you have nothing to say?” Johnny snickered, crossing his arms. 

But the omega did have more to say, much more, though after looking at the state of his apartment, it wasn’t worth it. Plus, Johnny was right. He shouldn’t be stressing himself out. It’s not good for the baby. 

He sighed as he ducked his head, voice low, “Johnny, please go. I can’t do this right now with you.”

Johnny stepped forward, raising a hand to Taeyong’s face, but the omega pushed it away. “Taeyong. I came here to sort things out. I didn’t want to argue. Baby, let me explain. I want to work things out and be there for you.” 

Taeyong’s bottom lip trembled, shaking his head, taking a deep breath, “Johnny, please. I- right now is not the time. I have to clean up this mess.”

“Let me help,” Johnny offered, “It was mostly my fault anyway.”

“John, it’s fine,” Taeyong insisted, early signs of a headache starting to happen and all he wanted to do was lie down in bed. “Just go. We can talk some other time.”

Fortunately, Johnny didn’t protest. He walked up to Taeyong, whose face was still hidden, and kissed the crown of his head.

“I’m sorry I ruined your Valentine’s Day,” Johnny whispered. 

He closed the door and Taeyong finally broke down, sliding down the wall as he sobbed into his knees.

  
  


The following week was tough.

The thought of what Johnny had said was engraved into Taeyong’s mind and was constantly repeated over and over again in his ears.

_I want to be with you._

A little after what happened on Valentine’s Day, Johnny actually started making an effort, calling and texting the omega almost everyday, but Taeyong ignored them all. It wasn’t just Johnny though, he began ignoring some of Jaehyun’s calls and texts too. It seemed like everything was back to how it was before.

Why did Johnny have to throw such a curveball at him? Even the day Jaehyun came back, it wasn’t as exciting as Taeyong had hoped it would be. 

Jaehyun drove to his apartment, stepping out of the brand new car that his parents bought him for his birthday as a reward for finally getting his driver's license, eyes gleaming when he saw Taeyong.

The omega’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, which the alpha had noticed, asking him what was wrong. Of course, Taeyong said he was fine when in actuality, he had a lot of shit going through his mind. Eventually, he gave Jaehyun his birthday present before he went back to his dorm and the day ended just like that, plain and boring.

Taeyong originally planned on taking Jaehyun out to eat, but it wouldn’t be fair when he wasn’t in the right headspace. Johnny, that asshole, springing stuff onto him without warning. 

He was even more confused. Maybe he did overreact a bit because of his hormones (he did say he would let Johnny come to him), but still. What exactly did the alpha expect? For Taeyong to just jump in his arms, ecstatic, crying tears of joy and forget that Johnny had basically given up on pursuing him? Not even trying to be there by his side once he found out Taeyong was pregnant?

Okay, sure. Johnny didn’t want to overstep boundaries because Taeyong and Jaehyun are mates. But, Johnny is also the type of person that when he wants something, he will get it, no doubt about that. So, why? Why did he hold back?

The omega was left with so many lingering questions as he soaked in the bubble bath that smelled of apricot. He needed something to clear his mind, the hot water releasing the tension from his body as his eyes fluttered closed. 

It was raining outside. Taeyong had always enjoyed the rain, listening to the pitter-patter of raindrops against the windows was calming. He soaked for a few more minutes before draining out the water and wrapping a towel around his body. 

As he progressed through his pregnancy, his lower back started to hurt. But, he didn’t complain. It reminded him of the beautiful life growing inside of him that he couldn't wait to meet. 

Taeyong slipped on some PJs, ready to go to sleep when a strike of lightning lit up the house followed by a booming thunder as it started to pour. The omega climbed out of bed to turn on the news. It would be like this until morning with flash flood warnings in some areas.

He sighed, hoping everything would be alright. He liked the rain, but storms were different especially when there were possibilities of flooding. Taeyong padded back to his bed, turning off his light and trying to block out the noise as the thunder shook the house.

The wind started to pick up and he would have to admit he was starting to get a little scared. 

**_Jae_ **

**_are you okay?_ **

Taeyong’s face lit up at Jaehyun’s text.

**_yeah_ **

**_i’m alright_ **

**_just not a big fan of storms lol_ **

Jaehyun replied back in an instant.

**_Jae_ **

**_do you want me to come over?_ **

**_noo i’ll be fine_ **

**_it’s supposed to get real bad and i don’t want you on the road during this mess_ **

**_Jae_ **

**_tae_ **

**_if you’re scared, i’ll come right over_ **

The omega huffed but he couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his face while reading Jaehyun’s messages.

**_jaehyunnn_ **

**_i said i’m fine_ **

**_i’m not scared 😡_ **

**_go to sleep_ **

**_Jae_ **

**_okay_ **

**_if you say so scaredy cat_ **

**_get some rest too_ **

Taeyong put his phone on the nightstand, hoping to finally get some sleep after a long day of work and overthinking. He closed his eyes as he succumbed to sleep.

  
  


Taeyong didn’t know what time it was when he woke up to his phone going off. It was still storming, but it wasn’t as bad as earlier. He groaned, stretching out his arms as he grabbed his phone. The omega sat up, rubbing at his eyes to look at the time. It was midnight.

He had four missed calls from Jaehyun, but only noticed one since he was still sleepy. He dialed his mate’s number to call him back and Jaehyun picked up after two rings, voice frantic.

“Taeyong?” 

“Hey Jaehyun,” Taeyong yawned, mouth dry. The omega slipped out of bed to get a glass of water.

“Hey Tae,” Jaehyun seemed on edge, sounding out of breath. Taeyong put his phone down to pour his water, phone on speaker. “It’s Johnny. He-” The rest of Jaehyun’s sentence was muffled and Taeyong was confused.

He put the phone off speaker, back to his ear to hear Jaehyun better. “Jae? I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you the first time. Can you repeat what you said?’’

The glass of water slipped out Taeyong’s hand, glass shattering right near his feet as his body went numb at Jaehyun’s words.

“Johnny was in a car accident and is in the hospital right now. He- He is in critical condition.”

Taeyong fell to the floor, body shaking as sobs wracked his body. Jaehyun was calling his name over the phone but he couldn’t respond when his only thoughts were of Johnny, who could be inches away from life or death. 

_No, no, no, no, no._

He needed Johnny to be okay. There was so much they needed to talk about and… _god_. Why was Johnny driving this late during a bad storm? He should have stayed home.

“Tae? Taeyong? Are you still there?” Jaehyun yelled. Taeyong picked up his phone, shaking.

“Y-Yes. Jaehyun- I,” a sob, “Jaehyun, please. I need to see him.”

“Tae, I don’t think-”

The omega shook his head, even though Jaehyun couldn’t see him, standing up as he walked over to his room, cuts on his bare feet, “Please. I- oh god, _please_ let him be alright,” Taeyong wailed, falling back down against his dresser, head leaning back as he held his phone tight against his chest, “Johnny, why didn’t you just stay home.”

“Taeyong, hey. Listen to me. I’ll come pick you up, but I don’t think we’ll be able to see him right away.”

Taeyong wiped his nose, tears still streaming down his face, “I don’t care. I just need to see him, Jaehyun. I need to make sure he’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the cliffhanger 😫
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


	6. 6

Taeyong bolted the minute he stepped out of Jaehyun’s car into the hospital, not even bothering to put on his hood as he got drenched. Jaehyun called out his name but it was swallowed by thunder, rain, and Taeyong’s loud thoughts.

When he arrived at the receptionist, he placed his hands down on the desk, startling the poor woman behind the desk as he blurted out, “Johnny Seo. Where is he? Is he okay? God, please let him be okay. I- He- He can’t leave me like this. He just can’t.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but only his parents are allowed to see him at the moment. The doctors are trying their best-”

Taeyong cried hysterically, turning away to try to muffle his cries with his hand, then running it over his face, curling his fingers into his hair.

“Taeyong!” Jaehyun called out to him, jogging through the hospital doors. The omega’s blurry gaze met Jaehyun’s as his mate pulled him close, rubbing circles over his back as he cried into Jaehyun’s jacket, both equally drenched from the rain.

“Jaehyun,” he sobbed, closing his eyes and breathing in Jaehyun’s scent to calm himself down. Taeyong tried to continue but he couldn’t, nustling his face deeper into Jaehyun’s chest, splaying his hands on the alpha’s back.

Jaehyun kissed his head, “He’s going to be alright, Tae.”

“I hope so,” Taeyong sniffled, lip quivering. “I really need to see him.”

“And you will soon,” Jaehyun began pulling away, and Taeyong’s hold became tighter, shaking his head ferociously. “Tae,” the alpha said gently. “I have to check in with the nurse and see when we’ll be able to visit him.”

The omega sighed, reluctantly breaking away from his mate, eyes puffy and red, “Okay.”

“Do you want to come with me?” 

Taeyong nodded, following behind Jaehyun.

“Hello, how may I help you?” The nurse said, typing on the computer before glancing up at Jaehyun.

“Yes, hi. We’re here for Johnny Seo. How is he?” Jaehyun replied. Taeyong watched as the nurse’s brow furrowed into a frown while she pulled up his information on the computer screen. 

“He’s currently in a coma. He suffered head trauma and will be treated for brain swelling and fractured ribs.”

Taeyong inhaled, clasping his hands together as tears stung his eyes for the nth time. He wished this was all a dream, that he was sleeping in his cozy bed and he would wake up to this just being a nightmare. But it wasn’t. It was reality.

He really might be losing Johnny and the pain he felt was indescribable. Taeyong walked away, feeling nauseous, sitting down in the far corner away from people as he waited for Jaehyun to return. He placed an unsteady hand over his bulging belly, lips quirking into a sad smile, head low to wipe at his tear stained face.

When shoes were in his line of sight, Taeyong looked up at Jaehyun, an unreadable expression plastered on the alpha's face.

Jaehyun offered Taeyong his hand, "C'mon, Tae. We can stay at a motel nearby and come back tomorrow to see Johnny."

"They're allowing visitors?" Taeyong asked, voice raspy as he took Jaehyun's hand, standing up slowly and eyes full of hope.

The alpha only nodded, squeezing Taeyong's hand as they left the hospital to find a place to sleep for the night.

The thunder and lighting had stopped by the time they arrived at the rundown motel, rain calm and leaden skies. 

Taeyong paced back and forth, biting his nails, thoughts denying him of sleep. Jaehyun had passed out a few minutes after they arrived while he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling in the room that smelled like mold and mildew.

Sighing, Taeyong climbed back into bed, the mattress hard as a rock. "He will be alright," the omega whispered to himself, pulling his robe against his body tighter as he tossed and turned before finally falling asleep.

Jaehyun and Taeyong stopped at a store to get a cheap set of clothes since their ones from last night were still damped. It was early in the morning, the mates deciding to forgo breakfast and settle for coffee.

They arrived at the hospital, the same nurse was there from last night. 

“Only Mr. Seo’s immediate family and mate are allowed to visit him until he is out of the coma,” the nurse said firmly. 

Taeyong’s heart picked up, lips pulled taut into a thin line. He took a deep breath, keeping his voice steady as he parted his lips to speak, “How long do you expect he will be under the coma?”

“For at least three days,” the nurse answered and Taeyong nodded, sighing while averting his gaze downward. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, shirt sliding down his shoulder to expose his mating mark. “Are you Mr. Seo’s mate?” 

Taeyong’s eyes snapped up at the nurse, brow raised in confusion, “Pardon?” 

“You have a mating mark. I assumed you were Mr. Seo’s mate since you were asking about him. I’m sorry if I-”

“He is Johnny’s mate,” Jaehyun interjected and Taeyong whipped his head around, nearly getting whiplash. 

_“What are you doing?”_ he mouthed at the alpha, but Jaehyun didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Is that so?” the nurse inquired, shifting Taeyong’s attention back to her, head tilted.

The omega licked his lips, glancing at Jaehyun before clearing his throat and speaking firmly, “Yes.”

“Alright. I’ll check you in and then you can follow me to his room,” the nurse said as she typed away. While she did that, Taeyong pulled Jaehyun aside, thanking him with a brief but tight embrace.

“I know how badly you want to see him,” Jaehyun said, the corners of his mouth curled into a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I’ll wait here for as long as you need me to.”

“You don’t have to, Jae,” Taeyong assured. “Go back to the dorms. I’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?”

Taeyong nodded, “I’m sure.” 

Taeyong was not fine. His mind was racing as he walked along the hallway, heart pounding in his ears when he stopped in front of the room that Johnny was in. 

He watched as the nurse turned the door handle, slowly, gesturing for Taeyong to walk in. The omega’s steps were hushed and hesitant, hand over his chest as he felt his heartbeat faster the more he eased into the room. 

At the sound of the door closing, Taeyong clasped his hand over his mouth, bursting into tears at the sight of Johnny on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a ventilator with bandages wrapped around his head, cuts and bruises and dried up blood covering his face. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong whimpered, reaching his hand out to caress Johnny’s cheek but retracted it to hold his hand instead. The alpha’s palm was cold under his and Taeyong bent over with choked sobs. He brought Johnny’s hand close to his mouth, kissing his knuckles one by one, his own shaking.

Taeyong’s gaze roamed over the alpha. Johnny looked so lifeless hooked up to the machines with needles stuck in his veins. His skin didn’t have the pop up color that it usually did, instead dull and gray. 

But, even like this, Johnny still looked handsome and striking in Taeyong’s eyes. With cuts and bruises, he still made Taeyong’s heartbeat erratic, deep with passion. Though, maybe for an entirely different reason this time as he gripped the rails tightly so his legs wouldn’t give out, still tearing up and the room too quiet as beeps and other sounds from the machines bounced off the walls.

“Who are you?”

Taeyong’s head whipped around, wiping at his face with his jacket sleeve. He hadn’t heard the door opening, too occupied with the alpha in front of him and his scrambled thoughts and emotions. Two people walked through the door, a man and a woman whom he presumed were Johnny’s parents. 

It was usually hard to pick up on scents in the hospital because most hospitals used scent blocking sprays to prevent reactions to ruts or heats. But Taeyong could tell just by their demeanors, that the man was an alpha, daunting and assertive, and the woman an omega, graceful with keen eyes.

Taeyong had nearly forgotten the alpha had asked him a question, the couple waiting for an answer with narrowed gazes as to why an unknown omega was in their son’s hospital room. 

He cleared his throat, wiping at his face again before facing them, “I’m Johnny’s friend.” 

A beat or two passed before the woman spoke, incredulous, “That is not what the nurse told us,” heels click-clacking against the tile as she came closer to Taeyong, the omega's grip tightening on the rail. “You said you were our son’s mate.”

“I-” Taeyong started to explain himself but was caught off by Johnny’s father.

“There’s no need to hide it. Johnny had told us recently that there was someone he wanted to be with, but he didn’t tell us you guys were already mates.”

_I want to be with you._

The thought invaded Taeyong’s mind at what Johnny’s father had just revealed. Johnny… He- no. Taeyong would not believe it until he heard it from Johnny himself.

His breath hitched when the man continued, expression softening. “Are you pregnant?” 

Taeyong hadn’t even told his parents and sister that he was pregnant yet, so the pressure of telling Johnny’s parents right at the moment had him spiraling.

“We- We were planning on telling you guys sooner, but we just… didn’t know how,” Taeyong replied, as tears streamed down his face, overwhelmed. 

“Oh sweetie,” Johnny’s mom pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back. Taeyong felt a pat on his shoulder and then a gentle squeeze as he wrapped his arms around the other omega. “Everything is going to be fine. Johnny’s strong. He will get through this.”

“I hope so,” Taeyong wailed, voice lowering, “I… I can’t imagine my life without him.”

The surgeon came in while Taeyong and Johnny’s parents were sitting down, each on opposite sides of the hospital bed. They looked up, anticipating what he would say.

"Mr. Seo should be fine. He suffered a bit of brain swelling but we took care of it right away. He might experience some side effects such as headaches and problems sleeping. As for the fractured ribs, they should take about 6 weeks to heal."

Johnny's mom sighed in relief, hand over her chest as she looked at her husband before giving Taeyong two squeezes on his shoulder. 

"What about the coma?" inquired Johnny's dad.

"He should be unconscious for two more days, three at most. One guest may stay overnight," the surgeon answered. Johnny's parents nodded, thanking the surgeon and giving him a small smile as he left the room.

"Would you want to stay with him, Taeyong?" Johnny's mom asked softly, eyes droopy.

Taeyong toyed with his fingers, inhaling as he gave a slight nod, "Yes, if it's not too much to ask."

"I think Johnny would want his mate to be the first person he sees when he wakes up," Johnny's father said as his wife leaned her head on his shoulder. "We'll be here in the morning, get some rest and make sure to eat something."

The couple gave Taeyong their phone number, so they could keep in touch with the omega. Taeyong looked back at Johnny, the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile, leaning into peck Johnny's cheek.

Taeyong was nice and snug under the covers, wearing pajamas given to him from a nurse, glancing out the window as the noise from the TV played in the background. His hands were clasped over his belly, watching the stars twinkle in the sky, deep in thought once again.

His phone made a noise, bringing Taeyong's attention to the text message displayed on the screen.

  
  


**_Jae_ **

**_everything alright?_ **

**_how is johnny?_ **

**_haven't heard from you all day so i was starting to get worried :(_ **

  
  


A small smile graced Taeyong's lips.

  
  


**_i'm sorry for making you worry_ **

**_everything is fine :)_ **

**_johnny's ribs will take some time to heal and he might suffer some effects from his brain swelling_ **

**_but everything else is looking great_ **

**_i'll be staying at the hospital until johnny wakes up from the coma_ **

  
  


**_Jae_ **

**_oh okay, if you need me to pick you up after lmk!_ **

**_damn_ **

**_johnny will have to take a break from basketball practice for a while_ **

**_i know he's gonna be pissed_ **

**_but at least he's alright_ **

  
  


**_yeah_ **

**_and definitely !!_ **

  
  


**_Jae_ **

**_well goodnight tae_ **

**_don't miss me too much 😉_ **

**_you'll see me soon_ **

  
  


Taeyong snorted, rolling his eyes as he typed out his message.

  
  


**_hahaha very funny_ **

**_goodnight jae_ **

  
  


Taeyong turned off his phone, placing it on the nightstand. When he closed his eyes, both images of Johnny and Jaehyun swarmed his mind, pulling at his heartstrings. One slowly faded away, leaving just one alpha with the widest and blinding smile on his face before he faded away too.

  
  


Much didn't happen the next day. Johnny's parents came and talked with Taeyong, getting to know more about the omega and vice versa. At first, Taeyong had expected Johnny's parents to be stern and hate him, but they were actually very doting and kind.

The couple owned their own business across the country and were visiting for a week before heading back home, the same day Johnny was expected to wake up from his coma. 

Seeing how distressed they looked, Taeyong promised that he would take care of the alpha until he was completely healed. Johnny's parents were hesitant since they didn't want Taeyong to do extra work considering he was pregnant, but he insisted.

Taeyong stayed by Johnny's side the whole day, even after Johnny's parents left, watching for any signs of movement. He ate crackers and a turkey and cheese sandwich, which he only took a couple bites out of, not having much of an appetite because he was too worried about Johnny. The lemonade provided by the hospital was tasty, but he was experiencing frequent urination so he only took a couple sips.

The room had gotten dark, the moon making her appearance and Taeyong yawned. Starting to get bored with watching TV, he called Jungwoo to see how the beta was doing before texting Jaehyun. Both conversations were short. 

Taeyong stood up to plant a kiss on Johnny's cheek once again before going to sleep. This time only one alpha appeared in his dreams, but he was holding a little boy in his arms, smiles on both of their faces.

Today was the day. Taeyong rubbed his palms over his eyes as sunlight leaked through the curtains. He took a sip of lemonade before sauntering over to the bathroom to freshen up. 

Opening the door to the room Johnny was staying, he smiled at the nurse, who was jotting something down, and she smiled back at Taeyong when she caught sight of the omega. He sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed, gaze locked on Johnny as he waited, patient but apprehensive.

After a while, the doctor had come in to check on Johnny, looking at the monitors and talking with the nurse before they both stepped out, leaving Taeyong alone with the unconscious alpha.

He turned on the TV to distract himself as his hands started to get clammy and his heart rate was quickening. A couple episodes had passed of the (fairly boring) show when Taeyong heard shuffling of covers next to him. 

The omega snapped his attention to the noise, watching as Johnny languidly opened his eyes, blinking numerous times before looking around, confusion etched onto his face. The moment he spotted Taeyong, his eyes widened comically, jaw going slack as he spoke.

"Taeyong?" 

The omega released the breath he didn't know he was holding, a small smile gracing his lips as tears welled in his eyes. Johnny's voice was raspy, and Taeyong had to hold back laughter at how puzzled he looked.

"Hey Johnny," Taeyong said softly, fighting the urge to slide next to the alpha and wrap his arms around him. Instead, he interlocked their fingers, rubbing his thumb over Johnny's knuckles.

"Am I dreaming? What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here-" Johnny winced, face twisting in pain, " _Shit,_ that hurts."

Taeyong frowned, brow creasing, "You don't remember what happened?"

Johnny shook his head, mirroring Taeyong's expression. "No... Yong, why am I- why are _we_ at the hospital?" 

"John, you- you were in a car accident," Taeyong exhaled, voice shaking as the memories of the night came back to him. "You suffered some brain swelling and broken ribs."

He felt Johnny start to pull his hand away, but Taeyong tightened his hold, giving a firm squeeze. When Johnny remained silent, Taeyong continued. "It was the night of that bad storm. You've been in a coma for four days."

The alpha took a deep breath, eyes downcasted. "Oh. I... Fuck. I don't remember that at all."

"What do you remember?"

Johnny looked up at Taeyong, chewing on his bottom lip, "I remember going to my classes, hanging out with my friends, and then heading back to my apartment. I did get on the road, but this was before the rain started pouring down. I- just, thank god I'm okay."

"Johnny. I was _so_ scared, Jaehyun called me and-" a tear rolled down Taeyong's cheek, "and I thought- I thought I was going to lose you. I was so terrified, Johnny."

Taeyong broke down in sobs as Johnny pulled him into his arms, hissing as sharp pain traveled up his side. He rubbed Taeyong's head, planting kisses in his hair.

"Hey, I'm right here, babe. You're not going to lose me, I promise. I'm fine. I'm _okay_. There's no need to cry," Johnny whispered.

"But, I could have lost you, Johnny," Taeyong cried harder, hugging Johnny a little tighter. The alpha bit down on his lip to stop himself from cursing. He brought his hand down to rub soothing circles along Taeyong back before pulling away, a sound of protest leaving Taeyong's mouth.

The omega’s big doe eyes stared into Johnny's alluring ones as cold fingers wiped away the tears on his cheeks. Johnny carded his fingers through Taeyong's hair, leaning in to kiss Taeyong gently, the omega's eyes fluttered close, parting his lips for a deeper kiss.

"Sorry, are we interrupting something?" Johnny's father's voice cut through the air, making the two break apart. Johnny winced again, this time unable to conceal the curse that escaped his lips.

"Oh, n-no, um," Taeyong rambled, moving to sit back down in the chair as Johnny's parents looked at each other before chuckling.

"Mom. Dad," Johnny said, grinning.

"Hi honey," Johnny's mom said. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda in pain and I'm hungry," Johnny replied.

"We'll get you some food before we leave. You really had everyone scared, but we're glad you're alright." The parents stepped closer to their son, Johnny's mother cupping his cheek and smiling happily. "I'm so happy you've found a mate."

Johnny's eyes flickered to Taeyong's, questioning. Taeyong never told Johnny's parents the truth that they weren't mates. He didn't know how to bring it up. He gave Johnny pleading eyes to just go along with it.

The alpha’s attention was brought back to his parents, breaking into a smile, "Yeah. He's wonderful."

“We’ll talk more later, son,” Johnny’s father said, smiling as well. “Don’t want to bombard you with questions right now, but you do have some explaining to do.” 

Johnny groaned, “Should I be worried?” 

“No,” Johnny’s father chuckled, shaking his head. “But we are a little hurt you kept such big news from us. Like I said, we’ll talk later.”

After Johnny was checked by the doctor and was given food and water, he would be allowed to leave the hospital in a couple of days. The doctor said everything looked fine, but he wanted to see if Johnny would show side effects from the head trauma that could be troubling.

Johnny’s parents had to leave, unfortunately, their flight departing in the morning which left Taeyong and Johnny alone. Taeyong laid in bed with Johnny, careful not to lean into the alpha’s side where he had fractured his ribs. 

He would have to leave as well, the doctor not allowing anymore overnight stays. He would be back once the hospital called to let him know of Johnny's discharge from the hospital. 

"I wish I could stay with you longer," Taeyong said, holding Johnny's hand and bottom lip jolting out.

"I do too, but it will only be for two days," Johnny replied, brushing Taeyong’s hair from his forehead.

"Two days is too long,” the omega whined.

Johnny chuckled, "Come here."

Taeyong obliged, leaning down as Johnny cupped his face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	7. 7

On the day of Johnny's departure from the hospital, Jaehyun volunteered to drive Johnny back to his house with Taeyong in the passenger seat. 

The music from the radio didn't help the tension that was in the car, mainly between the two alphas. Taeyong had tried to initiate conversations, but they each gave responses that made it hard to continue on. 

He had thought that Johnny and Jaehyun were finally on good terms again since Jaehyun gave Johnny a hug once he saw him at the hospital, even beaming as he spoke to the other alpha, but it was like his whole demeanor changed after Johnny had kissed Taeyong right in front of him.

And then it hit the omega. Obviously, no alpha was going to be fine seeing another alpha kiss their mate even if Taeyong and Jaehyun's situation was confusing at the moment.

The mates would need to sort things out and probably soon.

Fortunately, they arrived at Johnny's apartment just when the tension and the alphas’ scents were becoming suffocating. 

Taeyong rolled up his window and unbuckled his seatbelt, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he exited the car. He walked close to Johnny as Jaehyun walked ahead, taking Johnny's key and opening the door.

"Thanks," Johnny said under his breath, and Jaehyun gave him a slight nod as the injured alpha stepped inside.

Taeyong took a couple of steps into the apartment but stopped when he noticed Jaehyun in the doorway, arm outstretched with the key's in his hand for him to take.

"You're not coming in?" Taeyong asked, head tilted and glancing down at the keys. He sighed when Jaehyun shook his head, grabbing the keys reluctantly.

"I have a pottery class to go to," Jaehyun replied, a smile plastered on his face that seemed forced.

"Oh, okay. I hope your class goes well and tell Yoona I said hi," the omega said, giving a lopsided smile.

Jaehyun let out an airy laugh, "Thanks, and sure thing." 

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun left before closing the door. As soon as he turned around he bumped into Johnny's chest, a small sound akin to a shrill cry leaving his lips, before slowly glancing up at the alpha.

"Sorry for scaring you,” Johnny chuckled. “Where's Jaehyun?" he questioned, placing his hand on the small of Taeyong's back.

Johnny’s scent hit him full on and it seemed like forever since the last time he smelled pine with sage. How he wanted to just bask in it, almost swooning into Johnny’s firm chest.

Taeyong composed himself, clearing his throat and taking one last whiff of Johnny’s scent before speaking, "Something came up so he couldn't stay."

The alpha smirked, "Well, that's great. I was hoping it would just be us anyway." He slapped Taeyong's ass, making the omega yelp and swiftly took Taeyong’s bag from his shoulder, placing it down on the armchair. Taeyong flushed as he watched him walk away. "Do you want anything to eat?" Johnny shouted, already making his way into the kitchen.

"J-Johnny, wait. I'm supposed to be the one cooking," Taeyong stammered, taking off his shoes before shuffling into the kitchen.

" _No_ you're not, babe," Johnny cooed, booping Taeyong's nose, "You're pregnant. You should be lying down on the couch."

The omega pouted, folded his arms over his chest, "You're the one injured. I can still do basic things like cooking even when pregnant."

A pause.

"And stop calling me _babe_. We need to talk."

"Sure thing, _baby_ ," Johnny snorted, earning a glare from Taeyong. "If you want to cook, then alright. We can talk after we're done eating."

Johnny leaned in to give Taeyong a kiss, but the omega turned to the side, only letting the alpha plant a kiss on his cheek. He shooed Johnny away into the living before sauntering back into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets so he could prepare something easy. 

  
  


Once Taeyong and Johnny were finished eating, they sat on the couch, Taeyong's head on Johnny's shoulder. The omega pulled away slightly to trace lines down Johnny's arm as a show played in the background.

"You told your parents there's someone you want to be with?" he murmured.

"I did,” Johnny confirmed, tucking a strand of Taeyong's hair behind his ear. “You know it's you.”

"You really want to be with me?" Taeyong whispered, eyes locked with Johnny's.

"Of course, Yong," the alpha moved his hand down Taeyong’s cheek, caressing it. Taeyong sighed into the touch, eyes downcasted.

"You're making this very hard for me Johnny."

"Why?"

"Jaehyun is a great guy," Taeyong replied, averted his gaze while he poked at Johnny's couch.

"I know," Johnny murmured, resting his other hand on Taeyong’s hip. "Are you going to go back to Jaehyun after all of this?"

Taeyong looked up, frowning, "Do you want me to go back to him?

Johnny shook his head, leaning in as their noses brushed, "No. I don't want you to be with him," a peck, “I want to be there for you. For real this time. No holding back, no ghosting. I want you to know just how much I do care for you and love you."

Taeyong inhaled sharply, eyes closing as he took in Johnny's scent that he had missed. Like this, he forgot about everything. It was just them in that moment. Them, and their baby that was growing inside of Taeyong's belly. But, then reality settles in. Taeyong is not Johnny's mate. He's _Jaehyun's_ and his heart aches. 

Of course, he loves Johnny. He has for a while. But, there was something there with Jaehyun even if he tried to deny it. Could it be because of the mating bond or was it just purely how he felt?

Johnny continued, "Let me take you out on dates, be there for your next appointments, help you through the pregnancy, and be right by your side whenever you need me."

The omega’s eyes fluttered open, eyelashes brushing over Johnny's cheeks. He brushed his finger over the scar on Johnny's lips from the accident. Johnny‘s eyes swam with anxiety and anticipation as he waited for Taeyong to speak, but Taeyong continued to breathe Johnny in, leaning up to kiss the corner of the alpha’s mouth.

"Taeyong?"

"Hmm?"

"So? Would you let me do that?"

Taeyong hesitated for a minute, fingers lingering on Johnny’s face before nodding his head. A smile blossomed across Johnny’s face, not wasting any time to pull Taeyong close and kiss him, long and sweet. 

When they pulled away, Taeyong gnawed on his bottom lips, the taste of Johnny on his tongue. 

"I'll have to talk to Jaehyun though," he said after a beat or two. He watched as Johnny's face fell, letting out a deep exhale. 

Thick fingers brushed over his mating mark, no longer tender to the touch. It was just a dreadful reminder of a night gone wrong.

Johnny's voice was low and wavering when he spoke, "Would you ever consider getting the bond removed?" 

"Johnny..." Taeyong's breath hitched, almost backing away, but the alpha continued to hold him close as he pressed their foreheads together.

"Sorry, Yong. I know-"

"I- I’ve thought about a couple of times," the omega admitted with a whisper. Johnny’s eyes shot up at Taeyong’s confession, gently cradling the omega’s face.

It was very rare that an omega could get a mating bond removed, having to go to the sketchiest of places to have it done since it was considered illegal unless in certain cases such as forced mating, and every three in five omegas that went to get the procedure done would end up dying either during or after. 

The process was very painful as told from the few omegas that had survived. But, it was a risk Taeyong was willing to take. He just needed to think things through and make sure the decision wouldn’t be one he would end up regretting in the future, for both his and the baby’s sake.

“Have you told that to Jaehyun?” Johnny inquired with a slight frown.

Taeyong shook his head, “That’s why I need to have a talk with him first.” Johnny nodded his head in understanding, bringing the omega closer again to leave a warm kiss on his forehead and then wrapping his arms around Taeyong in an embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, bodies pressed close and breathing each other in. Taeyong’s hands were on his belly when he felt it, blinking a few times before perking up with a blinding smile and eyes glistening in the light. 

“J-Johnny. The baby. It- It moved. Oh my god. It _kicked_ . I felt it just now!” Before Johnny could say anything, Taeyong was taking the alpha’s hand and placing it over his belly. “ _Come on, little one. Do it again for daddy,”_ he whispered.

And their baby did as told, making both parents light up with a smile and glistening eyes. Johnny chuckled, wiping Taeyong’s tears from his face before bending down with a wince to kiss the omega’s belly.

“Our baby kicked for the first time,” Johnny murmured. “I… wow. It’s all getting a little too real.” Taeyong nodded in agreement.

“During my next appointment, I’ll be finding out the baby’s sex and secondary gender. You can come with me… I, um, would like that a lot,” he announced, voice trailing off at the end.

“Of course, Yong.” Johnny held Taeyong’s cheeks and gave him a kiss on his nose. “I would love to.” 

They held each other’s gazes for a long time, emotions swimming in their eyes before meeting each other in the middle, lips slotting perfectly together.

_“Shit!”_

Taeyong pulled away, eyes wide from his grip on Johnny’s side. “Oh, Johnny, I’m sorry. I forgot!” The omega said frantically, but the alpha just shook his head and laughed. He frowned before he began laughing too, their laughter muffled as they kissed again.

  
  


“You really don’t have to be doing this, Yong,” Johnny said as Taeyong held the ice pack against his ribs.

Taeyong intertwined their fingers, looking up at Johnny with a pout, “But I want to. Plus, I promised your parents. And…” the omega chewed on his bottom lip, “couples take care of each other when the other is sick or injured.”

“So, we’re a couple now?” Johnny asked playfully, a smirk on his face.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant.” 

Johnny shifted away slightly once Taeyong was done applying the ice pack to his side, close enough that their legs were still touching. He sighed, “About my parents. They- it’s the first time I told them I’m, um, romantically involved with someone, so I hope they weren’t too hard on you.”

“What? No!” Taeyong shook his head. “They were so kind to me, John. I can’t wait to see them again after everything is figured out.”

The alpha exhaled, squeezing Taeyong’s thigh and smiling, “Well, that’s good to hear. I still need to have my little talk with them, but I sure it’s nothing to worry about.” 

“...Maybe the whole mating situation,” Taeyong mumbled.

“And we will have that figured out in due time.” Johnny picked Taeyong up, causing the omega to yelp as he sat him on his lap and sneaked his hand under Taeyong’s shirt, fingers thrumming over his hip. “What movie do you want to watch? Or do you have any other activities in mind?” 

Taeyong swatted at Johnny’s ticklish hand, giggling. “No. We can watch a movie. I’m too exhausted to have sex right now, John.”

Johnny raised his eyebrows, tilting his head to look at the omega that was sitting on his lap. “Who said I was talking about _that_ kind of activity?”

Taeyong's face flushed a deep red, heating up in embarrassment. Johnny was injured for god sake. He blamed it on his hormones. 

  
  


Taeyong tiptoed out the guest room, craving something cheesy. He opened up the refrigerator and grabbed the string cheese that was sitting in the door, tearing open the package to munch on the mozzarella.

Usually, he would prefer to peel it one by one until there was barely any left, but he was too hungry, the stick disappearing into his mouth in seconds. He downed it with a glass of water, about to make his way back to the guest room when he noticed Johnny’s bedroom light was on.

It was a little after 3AM and Johnny was usually asleep at this time. Taeyong frowned, brows creasing. He shuffled over to Johnny’s room, knocking on the door.

“Johnny?” 

“Come in!”

Taeyong opened the door, standing in the doorway with the glass of water still in his hand. “Are you okay?” He questioned, seeing a shirtless Johnny with his arm on his forehead and eyes shut tight like he was in pain.

The alpha shook his head, and Taeyong began inching closer into the room. 

“Head hurts and I can’t sleep,” Johnny mumbled.

The surgeon did say Johnny might experience some headaches and sleeping problems. The omega promptly made his way to the bed, placing the glass of water down on the nightstand before sitting on the soft mattress.

“Do you want any pain medication?” 

“Yes, please. Top shelf in the bathroom cabinet,” the alpha replied, eyes still shut. 

Taeyong nodded his head even though Johnny couldn’t see him. He padded across the apartment into the bathroom to get the medication that was prescribed to Johnny, swiftly making his way back to the alpha who was now groaning.

The omega took out a pill and held it in his palm. “Here you go, Johnny.” 

He watched as Johnny opened his eyes slowly, taking the pill between his fingers and putting it in his mouth. Taeyong grabbed his glass of water and handed it to him, which Johnny gulped down two sips. 

“Thank you,” Johnny said, giving the glass of water back to Taeyong. A low, _“you’re welcome”_ left Taeyong’s lips with a small smile. 

“I’ll be going back to bed now-”

“Stay.”

Johnny’s fingers wrapped around his wrist loosely, and he felt his heart rate start to quicken. They both decided on sleeping in different rooms, just to have some boundaries set and Taeyong wanted to keep it that way.

“John-”

The alpha tugged on Taeyong’s wrist gently, legs colliding with the bed. _“Please_ , Yong. I’ve been having trouble sleeping even before this damn headache started. I just… I feel like if I have you next to me, I’ll be able to fall asleep.”

Taeyong fiddled with the hem of his oversized shirt before replying, “Okay.” 

Johnny smiled, scooting over carefully so Taeyong would have enough space on the bed. The omega placed down the glass of water back down before sliding in next to Johnny, head on his chest.

He heard Johnny inhale as he pressed his nose into Taeyong’s hair before planting a kiss on the strands. Johnny wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s back, rubbing his fingers up and down.

“See, I’m already getting sleepy,” Johnny yawned.

Taeyong snorted, rolling his eyes, but he eventually yawned too. He felt his eyes starting to droop as Johnny turned off the lamp. Johnny’s scent was mixed with his body wash, and it was a pleasant smell, one that added to the droopiness of his eyes.

“Goodnight Johnny,” he murmured.

“Goodnight, Yong,” Johnny whispered, kissing the crown of his head. His hand found place on his belly, “And goodnight little one.”

Taeyong smiled when he felt a kick before succumbing to slumber.

  
  


After that night, Taeyong decided to sleep with Johnny for the rest of his stay. The alpha still experienced headaches but he rarely had trouble sleeping. 

It had been five days and things were going well as Taeyong helped Johnny whenever he was in need and they took turns cooking breakfast and dinner, sometimes opting to order takeout. 

The omega was catching up on some assignments when strong arms wrapped around his waist and plump lips kissed his shoulders. His eyes met Johnny’s, clearing his throat.

“You know, last night I was thinking about what you told me junior year.”

“About what?” Johnny inquired, pulling out a chair to sit next to Taeyong.

“That you’ve never been in a relationship before, and that you’ve never been in love,” Taeyong replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

“I’m surprised you remember that,” Johnny snorted. Taeyong pinned him with a look, lips pursed, and the alpha continued, “Well, the relationship one is still true, you know that. But, the last one…” He looked down for a moment, taking a deep breath before meeting Taeyong’s eyes and lacing their fingers. “I am completely in love with you.”

Taeyong’s eyes stayed locked with Johnny, heart pounding in his chest after what the alpha just confessed. He looked for any signs of dishonesty and when he could see none, only that Johnny was being completely honest and lucid, it was like the air was knocked out of him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, blinking back tears as waves of emotions washed over him. 

  
  


The omega had finished the hearty meal he had made for him and Johnny just as the alpha stepped out the shower. He quickly set the table as he heard footsteps exiting the bathroom. Johnny walked out with a towel low on hips and the water trickling down his abs, light pine scent traveling through the kitchen.

Taeyong gulped at the sight, a rush of arousal coursing through his body that he almost forgot to turn off the stove as he ogled at the alpha.

“Like what you see?” Johnny smirked, carding his fingers through his damp hair with a wink.

He snapped out of his haze, going back to stir the stew one last time before turning off the stove. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Yongie.”

“N-No. I mean, I _do_ , but that’s not the point,” Taeyong rambled while pouring the stew into each bowl and placing a glass of water beside them as he heard Johnny move closer. “I made us some food and I don’t want it to get cold. Once you’re done getting dressed, come and eat.” 

He willed himself to turn around, bumping right into the alpha. Taeyong watched with half-lidded eyes as the towel that was around Johnny’s hips fell to the ground.

Johnny was about to pick it up but Taeyong stopped him, bringing the alpha’s head back up with a tilted brow. Taeyong’s hand slid over Johnny’s chest down to his abs before wrapping his fingers around Johnny’s hard cock and the alpha’s eyes darkened. 

In a second, Taeyong’s clothes were discarded and Johnny ended up fucking him on the counter, the food cold and forgotten.

  
  


“Good morning, Taeyong. Are you ready for your checkup today?” Doctor Kim greeted, smiling brightly.

“Good morning, Doctor Kim,” Taeyong replied, looking behind him for a split second then back at the doctor. “I, uh, brought someone with me.”

Doctor Kim’s face lit up. “Oh?”

The omega pulled Johnny into the room with a hesitant hand. Johnny looked down at Taeyong and smiled, rubbing his back and Taeyong smiled right back, averting his gaze to the doctor.

“This is the father of my- our child. Johnny Seo.”

“Come on in,” Doctor Kim beckoned, a smile never leaving his face. “You can sit right here while Taeyong gets the procedure done.”

Johnny sat down in the chair Doctor Kim had guided him to while Taeyong lied down, pulling his shirt up so Doyoung could spread the gel over his belly again. He felt a tug on his hand, and he let Johnny slide his hand in his.

The gel was cold like last time but Taeyong was slowly getting used to it. Their baby was now the length of a carrot. Doctor Kim moved the transducer over Taeyong’s belly some more before looking at the parents. 

“Mr. Lee and Mr. Seo, would you prefer I tell you everything about the baby right now? Or should I write it all down on a piece of paper and you two can look at the results when you’re ready?”

Taeyong glanced at Johnny, murmuring, “Do you want to wait until we get to the apartment?”

Johnny squeezed his hand with misty eyes. “It’s up to you, babe.”

From the corner of his eye, Taeyong could see a squeal trying to break free from Doyoung’s gummy smile as he watched their interaction. He thought long and hard before saying his decision.

“We’ll take the piece of paper please.”

  
  


They were sitting on Johnny’s bed, the alpha lying on his back and rubbing Taeyong’s thigh as the omega held the envelope in his hand. Taeyong let out a shuddering exhale.

“I’m nervous,” he mumbled.

“Why?” Johnny grabbed the omega’s shaking hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Well, I’m also excited, but just… I don’t know. It’s my first kid. _Our_ first kid. I don’t know what to expect,” Taeyong replied, gnawing on his lip. 

“It’s perfectly fine to feel that way. We’ll love them no matter what.” 

Taeyong nodded, leaning down and planted a chaste kiss on Johnny’s lips before taking a deep breath and opening the envelope. He unfolded it, feeling as Johnny’s intense but comforting gaze watched him. The omega read the first sentence, whether the baby was a boy or girl, and then the second, whether the baby was an alpha or an omega.

He dropped the paper on the bed and he dived into Johnny’s chest, wrapping his arms around him as his eyes brimmed with unshed tears that were due to overwhelming happiness.

Johnny groaned but that didn’t stop him from encircling his arms around the omega. “What is it, love?”

“We’re having a boy and he’s an omega,” Taeyong cried, pulling apart from Johnny to look at him before giving him a long kiss and burying his face into the alpha’s neck. “Are you happy?”

“I’m over the moon, Taeyong.” Johnny replied, getting a little choked up. “Having a baby with the omega that I love… I couldn’t be happier.” 

_I love you too._ The words were right there, but Taeyong couldn’t will himself to say them. Not without talking to Jaehyun first, but without a doubt, he loved Johnny, and the alpha knew that. He kissed him again, hoping Johnny understood the unspoken words he wished to say freely.

  
  


Taeyong would be going back to his apartment now that Johnny wasn’t experiencing unbearable pain and the headaches had subdued. His mother wasn’t wrong. The alpha was very strong and was able to heal almost fully in less time than the doctor had reported.

A weight had been lifted off Taeyong’s shoulders during his stay at Johnny’s apartment with their much-needed bonding time. But, there was a recurring thought that had been popping up in his mind.

Would he really go through with removing his mating bond? It was a huge risk, but if he was going to be with Johnny, he wanted to be marked as _his_. There was no reason to still be bonded to Jaehyun if they were going to remain as friends. He would have to do a lot of research to make sure it was successful.

But that was something he would worry about later.

Johnny had packed Taeyong’s bag for him and even made him a meal before they got into the alpha’s car, listening to whatever was on the radio with his free hand sometimes resting on Taeyong’s belly.

When they arrived at the omega’s apartment, Johnny unbuckled his seatbelt and reached behind him to grab items that Taeyong couldn’t quite see. 

Taeyong almost broke into laughter as Johnny handed him a bag of chocolate candies and a bouquet of red tulips. “Johnny…”

The alpha put his hand up with a sheepish grin, “There’s something else, hold on.” He opened the glove department and took out a box. Taeyong’s eyes widened. “Put your hand out.”

“J-John, don’t you think it’s-”

“Taeyong,” Johnny chortled. “I’m not proposing to you, just stretch your arm out.”

“O-Oh,” The omega chuckled flustered, stretching out his arm as told. Johnny opened the box, taking out a sterling silver ruby bracelet and putting it on Taeyong’s lithe wrist.

“Do you like it?” Johnny asked. “I was going to get a diamond bracelet but decided on the ruby one since your birthday is in July and your birthstone is a-”

“Ruby,” Taeyong put the candies and tulips in his lap so he could run his finger along the bracelet, the corners of his mouth quirking up into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck. “I love it, John. Thank you,” a peck, “thank you,” another peck, “Thank you!”

Johnny could only laugh, “Anything for you, my love. Thank you for helping me these past weeks.”

“You’re welcome. It was the least I could do.”

A beat or two.

“I hope your talk with Jaehyun goes well,” Johnny said, albeit forced. 

Taeyong looked down at his hands, twiddling his fingers.

“Thanks. I- I do too. I’ll see you around, Johnny.”

He gave Johnny a kiss on the cheek before opening the door and exiting the car, holding Johnny’s gifts tightly to his chest and not once looking back as he made his way inside his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the flashback in johnny's pov !! i hope you guys are looking forward to it, it's probably going to be the longest chapter (almost 8k) ...i'm not really looking forward to editing it tho lol thank you to everyone that has read this far, whether you left a comment and/or kudos or just a silent reader, i appreciate it all 🖤 
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


	8. Flashback (Johnny's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the flashback chapter !! i hope you all enjoy 🖤

Johnny's muscles were sore, _aching_ from the basketball practice the coach had just put them through. The hot water that hit his body made the alpha moan as the tight knots began to loosen slowly.

As soon as he was done washing up and the pain subdued as much as possible, he got out of the locker room shower and dried off his body to put on a fresh set of clothes. His hair was still a little damp when someone clasped a heavy hand on his shoulder, startling him for a second before he saw who it was.

"Hey man. My body is _killing_ me. Coach really worked us today," Jaehyun groaned, duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

Johnny chuckled, turning around to stuff his uniform in his bag and closing the locker before facing his best friend. "Yeah, he really did. But, the championship is coming up and it's been a while since the basketball team has made it this far."

The two started walking side by side, out the locker room and onto the campus. 

"Man, it's crazy to think the last time the team went to finals was five years ago," Jaehyun said and Johnny hummed in agreement. "Got any plans for this weekend?"

"Nah, thinking about just staying home and getting some work done. Plus, I don't know if I'll be able to move much after today." Johnny let out a sound akin to a wince mixed with laughter as he rubbed the back of his neck.

" _What?_ " Jaehyun exclaimed. "You, Johnny Seo, deciding to stay home for the weekend instead of going out to party? What did you do to my best friend?"

Johnny laughed, nudging Jaehyun's shoulder. The shorter alpha pulled back, grasping his shoulder and gritting his teeth.

"Sorry," Johnny exhaled, and Jaehyun glared at him before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?

Jaehyun rubbed at his shoulder, sighing. "I did, but like you said, practice was rough. I don't think I'll be able to party this weekend even if I wanted to."

Johnny nodded, stuffing his hand into his pockets. They were getting closer to the junior dorms where Jaehyun stayed. He didn't understand why his best friend wouldn't move into an apartment like he did after sophomore year.

"Who was hosting it?" He asked.

"Some sophomore named Wong Yukhei. Heard he's on the football team... Mark told me about it,” Jaehyun replied.

"Hmm... it's my first time hearing about this kid. Must be pretty cool though if Mark told you about him. Maybe I’ll go to one of his parties in the future."

They walked in silence for a bit as the cool breeze passed by. Johnny heard Jaehyun clear his throat, turning his head to glance at the shorter alpha with a raised brow.

"Have you heard about the student that transferred here like a week ago?" Jaehyun inquired, taking his phone out from his pocket as he hurriedly typed something.

Johnny furrowed his brows, trying to remember if he heard about a new transfer student recently. 

After a moment it clicked, the whispers and mumbles about some guy with blue hair that was a dance major came to his mind.

"Somewhat," Johnny answered. "His name is like Lee Tae..?"

"Lee Taeyong," Jaehyun exclaimed. "Dude… Johnny, this guy is crazy attractive."

Jaehyun held out his phone to him, the taller alpha's eyes flickering to his best friend’s, his phone, and then Jaehyun's eyes again.

The sandalwood alpha pushed his phone into Johnny's chest, urging him to look at whatever was on his phone. Johnny quirked a brow before sighing, removing one of his hands from his jean pocket to take ahold of Jaehyun's phone.

Johnny’s breath caught in his throat at the sight that was before him. On the screen was a guy with the prettiest doe eyes and cupid bow lips he had ever seen grace someone's face. He pulled off the blue hair well, some strands falling onto his forehead, making the guy, Taeyong, appear graceful. Everything from his eyebrows, to his eyelashes, to his nose was just... beautiful to say the least. But, Johnny would rather keep that thought a secret.

He let himself look at the photo for a second longer before placing the phone back into Jaehyun's hand with a snort.

"Wow, stalker much?"

Jaehyun’s eyes blew wide, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, unable to form a sentence.

"So you _are_ a stalker. Noted," Johnny teased, nodding his head and walking ahead of his best friend.

A hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him to a stop to face Jaehyun, who had regained his composure. "What? Oh my god, John. No. Ten gave me his Instagram after he wouldn't stop talking about how pretty he is. You know Ten's a dance major too."

"Okay, I believe you," Johnny smirked and they started walking again. "Oh, by the way, that Taeyong guy... he's alright. I don't really see wants so fascinating about him." 

"John, you've got to be kidding me right now," Jaehyun said, incredulous. 

The taller alpha shrugged, opening the door to the dorms as they entered the hallway. "I'm not."

"He's totally your type-"

"No."

"Really? I thought pretty fresh meat was your type especially omegas. He's an omega, you know that, Johnny? Just imagine how he would look when you f-"

Johnny gave Jaehyun a hard glare, making the other alpha close his mouth before he could finish his sentence. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets as thick silence enveloped them. Jaehyun rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone as they walked to his dorm. 

The alphas stopped in front of the door, a slight tension in the air. Jaehyun didn't meet Johnny's eyes, looking off to the side as he spoke, "Well, I'll see you around at practice next week. Let me know if you're free next weekend and we can figure some shit out. Don't wanna stay in for another week, right?"

"Sure. I'll text you, Jae."

"You're really not interested in-"

" _Jaehyun._ I already said no. Why is that so hard to believe, man," Johnny said lightly, followed by an airy laugh, and all the tension surrounding them was gone. He lowered his voice, rocking back and forth on his heels as he looked down. "Okay, he is attractive but I wouldn't go out of my way to, you know, fuck him."

"Well, good to know," Jaehyun murmured. Johnny's eyes shot up, narrowing slightly, but he let the comment go. "Goodnight, John. Text me when you get to your apartment."

Johnny nodded his head, turning around with a slight motion of his hand. "Alright. Goodnight, Jae."

  
  


Around two weeks had passed and even though the talk about Taeyong was beginning to fade, he was still the topic of many people's conversations now and then. 

It was said that he was a really good dancer, probably one of the best in the university, but for some people, getting to know the omega was a hit or miss. He didn't open up that quickly to just anyone, and if he did, it seemed like a miracle.

This made many people want to get to know this mysterious Lee Taeyong even more. For Johnny though, it did pique his interest but he wasn't the one to actively seek people out. He would let them come to him first. 

Jaehyun was right, the omega was definitely his type, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that they didn't share any classes, Johnny never saw Taeyong on campus, but Jaehyun said he saw the omega a couple of times, just not close enough to strike up a conversation. 

Johnny wouldn't dwell on it though, putting the omega to the back of his mind and choosing to focus on better things such as basketball and partying with the hope that he would get a good fuck by the end of the night. 

Basketball practice had just ended and it was a Friday night which meant partying, lots of partying, and maybe some drinking too. Johnny was ready to go back to his apartment and freshen up. As he was leaving, his phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to take it out to look at the message Jaehyun had sent.

  
  


**_Jae the Bro_ **

**_change of plans_ **

**_ten's throwing a party_ **

**_and the pretty omega is going to be there_ **

  
  


Johnny shook his head with a taut smile plastered on his face at his best friend's infatuation with Taeyong, typing back a response.

  
  


**_what time?_ **

  
  


**_Jae the bro_ **

**_starts at 10_ **

  
  


**_so 11_ **

**_alright_ **

  
  


He was about to pocket his phone when another text came in.

**_Jae the bro_ **

**_dude_ **

**_you need to talk to him_ **

**_ik you said he's not your type but come on_ **

**_he could be a new friend at least ?_ **

  
  


**_we'll see_ **

  
  


Silencing his phone, Johnny walked out of the locker room and to the student parking lot before he drove off to his apartment.

  
  


The party was live and booming as people danced to the music that was echoing off the walls, laughter and chatter filling the house as people played drinking games, slowly becoming tipsy, and people making out just about anywhere. 

Johnny walked in, hair parted to the side and shirt buttons open just enough to show a good portion of his chest. He looked around, having trouble spotting either Ten or Jaehyun. The other alpha decided to hitch a ride with Mark, due to wanting to arrive a little earlier, and there was no sign of the Canadian alpha either.

But, he did catch sight of striking blue hair.

The omega was standing by himself, red cup in hand as he took a few sips of whatever he was drinking. Taeyong’s face contorted into a grimace and Johnny’s lips pulled into a smile, stifling a laugh. 

Johnny walked over to the bar, greeting the bartender before ordering a Long Island Iced Tea. He bid the bartender a goodbye with a head nod and a grin before sauntering over to where Taeyong was still standing like a star in the night sky. 

The alpha leaned up against the wall, hand in his pocket as he took a sip of his drink. The omega hadn't noticed his presence yet. Johnny cleared his throat, watching from the corner of his eyes as a mop of blue hair whipped around to look at him.

"Hey, I'm Johnny," the alpha introduced, taking another sip of alcohol. 

"Uh, hi. I'm Taeyong," the omega replied and god, his voice was like silk, just as pretty as he was. 

Johnny made the wrong decision of looking at Taeyong because the minute his eyes scanned over Taeyong’s features, the breath was knocked out of him. Yeah, the omega was good-looking, but _fuck,_ he really was beautiful in person. Pictures didn't even come close to Taeyong's real beauty. Johnny had to compose himself, hoping the omega hadn't realized the crack in his facade.

He quirked his lips into a smirk as he met Taeyong's pretty doe eyes. "I know."

Taeyong tilted his head, confusion written all over his face. “Oh? But we've never met before."

Johnny nodded in agreement. "True, but you're quite popular around campus... gotta lot of people talking about you."

"Really? It's probably because I just transferred here a couple of weeks ago."

"Sure, but I don't think that's entirely the reason."

The alpha watched as Taeyong frowned, looking away from Johnny with his bottom lip jolting out a bit. _Not only is he beautiful but he is cute too_ , the alpha thought to himself. Taeyong's eyes flickered back up to his, the red cup in his hand was merely a prop as he hadn't taken a sip from it for a while now. 

"Then what is it?" The omega questioned.

Johnny carded his fingers through his hair, probably messing up the part but not really minding. He took one last sip from his red cup before placing it on the table next to him and turning to directly face Taeyong, still leaning on the wall.

"Well, I can think of two reasons," Johnny started to answer. When Taeyong nodded he continued, "One, the blue hair. Two, you’re insanely attractive."

If it wasn't for the bright party lights, Johnny would have missed the faint blush on Taeyong's cheeks. Finally, the omega took a sip of the alcohol in his cup before setting it down on the table as well. 

"Is something wrong with my hair?" Taeyong asked, completely disregarding the second half of what Johnny said.

Johnny cocked a brow, arms crossed over his chest and shaking his head. "Not at all. It just, not that many people can pull it off as well as you."

Taeyong grinned, the blush a little more noticeable now. "Um, thanks."

The alpha hummed, looking off to where people were dancing before averting his gaze back to Taeyong. "So, why were you here by yourself?"

Taeyong rubbed a hand over his face, back against the wall as he sighed. "My friend, Yuta, was with me but then he went god knows where. I haven't made that many friends yet, so I agreed to come when Ten asked me, but I don't know where he is either."

"I could be your friend?" Johnny blurted out. He watched as Taeyong's eyes widened, flickering down over his face to his chest then back up to meet his eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"I thought you found me insanely attractive," Taeyong mumbled and the alpha was a little lost for words, watching once again as Taeyong's eyes roamed over his lips and chest.

Johnny smirked, inching a little closer to the omega and whispering into his ear, "Oh, I do. I find you _beautiful."_ When he backed away, a certain glint in Taeyong's eyes excited him. He wondered if Taeyong could scent just how badly he wanted him. Johnny couldn't smell Taeyong and he guessed the omega was using scent blockers, which a lot of omegas did for safety, but he _knew_ Taeyong probably smelled so sweet and heavenly. 

Taeyong had made no effort to say anything back, tongue darting over his lips and Johnny took this as a chance to grasp the omega’s wrist gently with a jerk of his head. 

"Wanna dance?"

  
  


They were in the middle of Ten's house, dancing along to the music that blasted through the speakers. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, Johnny trying his absolute hardest to control himself as Taeyong swayed his ass so close to his pelvis, making the alpha's cock twitch underneath the fabric.

Taeyong turned around with a sinful smirk on his face like he knew just what he was doing to Johnny's sanity. He wrapped his arms around Johnny's neck, burying his face right into the crook of Johnny’s neck as he inhaled, no signs of detaching from the alpha. 

Johnny slid his hand down Taeyong's back, feeling the omega shiver and emit the cutest whimper as his big hands cupped Taeyong's ass cheek.

They rocked back and forth and Johnny could feel the wet spot forming through his boxers as his cock started to leak with precum. He squeezed Taeyong's ass cheek harder before sliding a sneaky finger into the omega's underwear, right into his tight hole. He heard Taeyong gasp, the hold around his shoulders a little more constricting. 

Johnny leaned down, nibbling at Taeyong's ear lobe as he whispered, "Come with me."

The omega nodded as Johnny slipped his finger out of his hole and slid his hand into Taeyong's, making their way up the stairs to the bathroom farthest down the hallway. The second they made it in, Johnny locked the door and grinned as they both were starting to take off their clothes.

"Have you ever had shower sex before, Taeyong?" He asked, turning on the showerhead and feeling the water temperature.

Taeyong shook his head, giggling a saccharine sound. "There's a first for everything."

"Exactly."

Johnny cupped Taeyong's face, thumb sliding over Taeyong’s cupid bow before locking eyes with the omega. He waited for any sign of hesitation, ready to back away when Taeyong nodded, letting him know that he wanted this too. 

He captured Taeyong's lips and the feeling was one he never felt before. Taeyong’s lips were so soft and he tasted _so_ damn sweet, he could just kiss him forever. Pulling away, Johnny licked his tongue over Taeyong's lips and the omega let him slip his tongue inside his wet cavern, tasting every inch, as he slid his hand down to cup Taeyong's bare ass as the sexiest moan was emitted from the beautiful omega in front of him.

When they broke apart, Johnny slipped out of his boxers, feeling the water again to make sure it was just the right temperature before pulling Taeyong into the shower. The warm water hit their bodies and drenched their hair as Johnny cupped Taeyong's face with both hands to kiss his lips. Taeyong's fingers fisted in his hair as Johnny kissed him fervently with no room for air. 

Johnny backed Taeyong up against the shower wall, still kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Taeyong caught his breath, leaning his head against the tile. 

The alpha peppered kisses on the omega’s exposed neck as his hands roamed over Taeyong's lithe body. He felt a tug on his hair, forcing him to look up at the omega. Taeyong's lips were swollen and red, and Johnny just wanted to do so much more to him.

"Johnny," Taeyong croaked, "I want you."

Just like that, Johnny's pupils dilated, gears shifting as he slid a finger into Taeyong's hole, earning low moans from Taeyong as he slipped in and out of the omega quickly. He entered a second then a third, swooning at the way Taeyong's mouth parted. Just a few more thrusts before he is bringing Taeyong's leg up to wrap around his back and lining his cock with Taeyong's hole and pushing in. 

Taeyong's back lifted off the wall, nails digging into Johnny's shoulder, eyes closed tightly. "You're s-so big," he exhaled.

"Can you handle it? I'll pull out right now if you want me to-"

"N-No, _god,_ no. Please. I _want_ you. Fuck me, Johnny. _Please._ "

Johnny kissed Taeyong's cheek, breath fanning over it as he spoke softly, "Your wish is my command."

He pulled out slightly before slamming into Taeyong repeatedly, rough and never slowing down. His grunts were insync with Taeyong's moans, and it just feels so good to have Taeyong around him like this. 

Taeyong wrapped his other leg around Johnny so that the alpha's hands were on his ass cheeks, leading to a better angle for his thrust. Wet hands were on Johnny's face as Taeyong kissed him, biting his bottom lip at one particular rough thrust that hit his prostate. 

The omega’s eyes were shut tight, head thrown back, when he started to plead, “ _Y-Yes!_ Right there, a-alpha. Feels so good… So. Fucking. Good.”

Johnny went faster and the sounds of skin slapping filled the bathroom. He's pretty sure people can hear Taeyong's moans and cries over the music at this point. Taeyong reached his orgasm first, nails digging into Johnny's flesh as he released his load. The alpha was close, cock slowly enlarging.

He slipped out of Taeyong, ready to jerk himself off when Taeyong got on his knees and stroked his throbbing cock before cum was being squirted into the omega's mouth. Johnny's head went back with a groan as Taeyong's hot mouth engulfed him. When he opened his eyes, the sight of cum spilling out the sides of Taeyong’s mouth made him dizzy.

This omega might just be the death of him.

  
  


“Hello there gorgeous.”

Johnny looked at the mop of hair that made its way out from under the covers, rubbing at his eyelids before focusing on Johnny.

Taeyong groaned, stuffing his face into the pillow. 

“I thought that was all a dream,” he said, muffled, but Johnny caught every word. The alpha chuckled, playing with the omega’s fingers.

“Thought what was a dream?” He asked and Taeyong stared at him, eyes lidded as he slipped his fingers into his.

“Everything that happened last night. You fucking me in Ten’s bathroom, then driving me to your apartment and fucking me again in the living room,” Taeyong clarified. 

Johnny smirked, leaning down to peck Taeyong’s lips. “Well, you thought wrong, baby.”

Taeyong groaned again, shaking his head. Their interlocked fingers loosened as Taeyong turned around on his back and placed an arm over his eyes.

“I usually don’t go home with my one night stands.”

“Oh, but I thought we were friends?” Johnny countered, receiving a push from Taeyong and he laughed, boisterous. He caught Taeyong’s arm before the omega could pull away, pulling him onto his chest. “I wonder what people are going to be saying about you now.” 

Taeyong quirked a brow, carding his fingers through Johnny’s hair. “People hookup all the time. Why would it be any different for me? What, because I’m an omega?”

“No, definitely not because of that. Yeah, people hookup all the time but you didn’t hookup with just anyone,” the lines on Taeyong’s forehead deepened as he frowned. 

“What do you mean? You sleep around a lot?” 

Johnny sighed, fingers stroking Taeyong’s back. “Yeah, pretty much. Usually to help omegas with heats but it’s also a good stress reliever.”

“Oh,” was all that Taeyong replied, eyes downcast.

“I really enjoyed last night though,” Johnny added. He squeezed Taeyong’s hip, making the omega squirm. Taeyong glanced up, face heating up a light shade of red.

“Uh, I- I really enjoyed last night too, J-Johnny,” Taeyong chewed on the inside of his cheek, tracing his finger over Johnny’s firm chest. “I’ve been on heat suppressants since the start of freshman year of college and I got off them a couple of months before transferring here. You were just really hot so I thought… Why not?”

“You think I’m hot,” Johnny smirked and Taeyong hid his face into his neck, pitching Johnny’s side. “Ow!”

“That’s payback for earlier.”

After a beat or two, Johnny spoke, “So, was last night like your pre-heat?” 

Taeyong nodded, his hair brushing Johnny’s cheek. “Yeah. It’s probably going to be a _pain_ going through it after being on suppressants for nearly three years.”

Johnny stayed quiet, thoughts running through his mind as he rubbed Taeyong’s back. He wouldn’t mind helping Taeyong through his heat, but they just met yesterday (well, that usually didn’t stop him when omegas he barely knew asked him but it was just… different this time). 

“Johnny?” 

Taeyong took him out of his thoughts, attention back on the omega who was lying on his chest. He hummed.

“I know we just met and this might sound crazy, and I understand if you say no, but would you mind helping me with my heat?”

Johnny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maybe he was just dreaming and Taeyong didn’t actually say what he thought he did. He took a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

Taeyong released a shaky exhale, “Yes. I’ve dealt with heats alone and they’re _excruciating_. I prefer to have an alpha help me and since we, you know, I would feel the most comfortable with you. But I totally understand if you won’t-”

“I’ll do it.”

The omega pulled away to look at Johnny and he repeated what he said with a grin, tucking a strand of Taeyong’s blue hair behind his ear. Taeyong broke into a smile, murmuring a “thank you” as he kissed Johnny’s cheek. 

  
  


It was only meant to be a one time thing, but somehow Johnny was the one helping Taeyong through all of his heats. Taeyong was so needy when he was in his heat-induced state but it turned Johnny on hearing the omega plead for his cock. 

They grew closer from there, but the heats weren’t the only reason for their growing relationship. When Taeyong wasn’t in heat, sometimes they hungout. 

Like tonight, Johnny had driven to Taeyong’s dorm late at night with no warning at all. The omega looked so cute with his bed head when he opened the door, already had drifted off to sleep.

The shock on Taeyong’s face when he saw the stuff he was carrying almost made Johnny burst out into laughter (but he couldn’t because he didn’t want to wake everyone else). He told Taeyong to quickly slip on his shoes and to follow him closely. 

Taeyong glanced back into his dorm before sighing, putting on his sneakers as he followed Johnny outside. 

They made it to the open field, Johnny placing the blanket and pillows down right under the stars. He patted the spot next to him when Taeyong remained standing, features contorted in disbelief. 

“Johnny Seo. You really brought me out here to stargaze?” Taeyong mumbled, voice still laced with sleep.

“Yes, yes I did,” Johnny confirmed, breaking into a smile. “Now, come on.”

“I can’t believe you woke me from my beauty sleep for this,” Taeyong crossed his arms before laughing as Johnny pulled him down, bodies colliding. They looked into each other’s eyes, a glint flickering in both before Johnny pointed at the sky.

“That star is the brightest out of them all.”

Taeyong shifted away from Johnny, but still close enough that their shoulders brushed. “Yeah. I wonder if we’ll see a shooting star..”

Johnny put his arm behind his head, still staring at the vast night sky. “What would you wish for?”

“I can’t tell you that! Then my wish wouldn’t come true,” Taeyong muttered. 

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Yong…”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I’m still not telling you,” Taeyong replied. 

They sat in a comfortable silence as the cool breeze blew over them and the twinkle of the stars captivated them. Somehow their fingers found each other, overlapping but not interlocked.

Taeyong was the one to break the silence, squeezing Johnny’s hand before speaking in a hushed tone.

“Have you ever been in love, John?”

Johnny glimpsed at Taeyong, but the omega was still looking up at the sky. “No.”

A pause.

“Have you?”

Taeyong took a minute to answer. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve only dated two guys and I know I definitely didn’t love the first one but the second one… I think I was close to getting there. Or maybe I did. Love… it’s a weird emotion.”

“I’ve never been in a relationship before,” Johnny revealed, feeling Taeyong’s gaze boring into him.

“You’re lying,” the omega scuffed. Johnny remained silent before averting his gaze to Taeyong, completely open and vulnerable. Taeyong’s eyes widened before composing himself. “Oh. Wow. I’m surprised, to say the least.”

“Yeah, I get it. My friends are the same way. They think since I sleep around a lot I would fall in love with at least someone, but there are no feelings there. Just sex,” Johnny shrugged. “I haven’t met that person yet that made me want to be in a relationship. I don’t think I would want the pressure of being tied down when I’m not that into them as they are into me.”

“That makes sense,” Taeyong said, attention back to stargazing. Johnny couldn’t help but notice the slight flicker of sadness in Taeyong’s eyes as he said that. Maybe Johnny should ask if something was wrong, but he opted not to.

As the alpha continued to stargaze, he felt Taeyong slowly pull his hand away from his. It shouldn’t have bothered Johnny, but he didn’t like how empty his hand felt without Taeyong’s, so he slipped his hand back into the omega’s, interlocking their fingers. 

Why his heart was pounding so loudly in his chest at the simple action, Johnny didn’t know. To distract himself, he kissed Taeyong’s knuckles, pretending to not hear the intake of breath from the omega before laying in silence again, heart slowing back down to normal.

  
  


Senior year approached and it became like a routine. Johnny still helped Taeyong with his heats, and they would sometimes spend time together when the omega wasn’t in a heat-induced state.

Johnny hadn’t realized it was becoming such a big deal until Jaehyun brought it up at lunch.

“Yo Johnny. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Taeyong,” Jaehyun said, voice filled with amusement. “I thought you had no interest in him.”

“He’s a… friend,” Johnny murmured, biting into his lunch sandwich. “Didn’t you say to become friends with him?”

“Dude, I know you’re fucking him. Just say it,” Jaehyun deadpanned.

“I am _not_ , Jae.”

“Okay, so you wouldn’t mind it if I fucked him?”

Johnny nearly choked on his sandwich, putting down his sandwich to grab the bottle of water Jaehyun offered to him. He took a couple of sips, the last of coughing done as he leveled Jaehyun with a glare.

“Why do you want to fuck him so bad? There’s literally all these other omegas around campus. Why Taeyong?” 

“So, you are fucking him. I knew it. I can’t believe you would hide this information from me,” Jaehyun replied, feigning hurt.

“I-” There was no use in making up an excuse. Johnny sighed. “I help him with his heats, that’s all.”

“That’s all? So, there’s like no feelings there? Dude, you hardly even hangout with us anymore.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m with Taeyong. I could just be studying,” Johnny waved his hand, “You know, trying something new?” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, not believing anything Johnny was saying. “Don’t hurt him, John. If you have feelings for him, you should tell him.” 

“But I _don’t,_ Jae,” Johnny insisted. “If I did, you would be the first person that I would tell.”

Jaehyun cocked a brow, a small smile gracing his face. “That’s great to know. But, seriously. You said you help him with his heats. When did you usually help omegas more than once with their heats?”

“Never.” 

“Exactly,” Jaehyun clasped his hands together, shoulders onto the table as he inched closer to Johnny, eyes narrowed, “I think you’re falling for him Johnny and you better tell him before someone takes him away from you.” 

“What?” Johnny snorted, slamming his hand down onto the table to hold in his laughter. “No one’s gonna steal him from me because he doesn’t even like me. We’re not in a relationship either so if someone wanted to go for Taeyong, I literally would not care.”

Johnny looked at his watch, history class was starting in a few minutes which meant he would be seeing Taeyong soon. He had to stop the smile that threatened to form on his lips as he stood up with his half-eaten sandwich in hand.

Jaehyun looked up at him, expression unreadable.

“I have to go. But, I’ll see you at practice,” Johnny said, a lightness in his step as he left for his favorite class.

  
  


“The fair is this Saturday. We should go,” Taeyong suggested to Johnny post heat.

Johnny glimpsed at the omega that was lying in his bed still naked as he slipped on some clothes. Something about post-heat Taeyong made him ten times more beautiful to Johnny. The way he glowed after the five days was surreal, the sun shining on him the morning after was a sight ingrained into Johnny’s mind and his scent, _god_ , that coconut scent was so heavenly.

The first time he caught a whiff of it, he wanted to take Taeyong right then and there but he couldn’t because they were at the supermarket. Taeyong had asked Johnny to accompany him to the store and he did, the omega having forgotten to take his scent blockers before he left his dorm.

“Like a date?” he joked, but Taeyong was oddly silent. Johnny turned around to the omega, who was almost frozen, and rubbed at his nape. “I was kidding, haha. But, sure we can go.”

Taeyong perked up, his now blonde strands falling over his eyes. “Really?”

“Of course. I don’t have any plans this weekend and even so, I want to spend more time with you,” Johnny replied. 

Taeyong leaped out of the bed, wrapping his naked body around the alpha’s. Johnny’s arousal was picking back up, but he had basketball practice to go.

The alpha grinned, kissing the top of Taeyong’s head, pulling away before saying _fuck it_ and lifting Taeyong into his arms. Johnny took off his shirt, unbuckling his belt and capturing Taeyong’s lips for another round. 

He would just have to be late.

  
  


The fair was crowded with people of different ages, ready to go on as many rides as possible or eat to their heart's content. 

Johnny and Taeyong were walking side by side, shoulders brushing as they walked along the trail. 

Taeyong looked like a little kid, the way he pointed at the rides that interested him with big, round sparkly eyes and Johnny’s heart did a thing as the grin that was adoring his face stretched into a beaming smile.

“Johnny, there’s so many new rides. We _have_ to ride every single one,” Taeyong squealed. 

The alpha chuckled, hand slotting into Taeyong’s to get his attention and the omega tilted his head. “What do you want to do first?”

“A rollercoaster,” Taeyong replied, squeezing Johnny’s hand to direct him to the ride he was so eager for them to get on. 

Johnny wasn’t afraid of getting on amusement park rides, he loved the thrill but this rollercoaster had a loop, and not just one loop, but two. But, if it was what Taeyong wanted to ride, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

“So?” Taeyong inquired.

The alpha shrugged, “Sure. We can ride anything you want along as I get to eat at the end.” 

Taeyong stood on his tiptoes to give Johnny a peck on the cheek before dragging him along to the line, and once again Johnny felt a weird feeling in his chest, but he ignored it.

  
  


Maybe deciding to go on all the rides Taeyong wanted to was a bad decision. Johnny was dizzy, head a little fuzzy, and he felt like he would throw up any minute. 

They had gone on probably half of the rides by now and the last one really took a toll on him. It spun in circles at terrifying speeds, swaying back and forth then stopping for a split second at the top before coming back down again to swing.

Taeyong was screaming his head off the entire time, giggling at the exhilaration while Johnny’s knuckles turned white as he grasped the seat handles, shutting his eyes somewhere in the middle to hopefully subdue how sick he was feeling.

Fortunately, Taeyong decided it would be a good idea to take a break and eat something, and Johnny was more than glad. 

The vendor held out their food, cotton candy for Taeyong and deep-fried Oreos for Johnny. The alpha paid for both, even though Taeyong scolded him since the omega had said it would be his treat, and then they walked around some more as they ate their delicious snacks.

“These are really good,” Johnny moaned as he bit into the deep-fried delicacy, the flavors exploding in his mouth, so sugary and sweet. He held the bag in front of Taeyong, offering him some. “Wanna try?”

Taeyong nodded, swallowing the bit of cotton candy he was eating before opening his mouth. Johnny fed him, watching as the omega closed his eyes, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

When Taeyong opened his eyes, they were twinkling. “Wow, those are good.”

“Here you can have the rest of this one,” Johnny said, holding out the half bitten oreo in his hand. The omega took it without hesitation.

“Do you want some cotton candy?” Taeyong asked, waving the wand in front of Johnny’s face, coaxing him to have a bite as the smell filtered into his nostrils.

Just as he was about to grab the diabetics on a stick, Taeyong pushed the cotton candy into his face, tickling his nose. He tried to grasp Taeyong’s wrist but he was too slow, the sounds of light giggles emitting from the omega.

Johnny shook his head at Taeyong’s antics, contemplating on leaving the omega by himself. He felt a tug on his jacket, glancing at Taeyong who was grinning. He took a piece from the cotton candy and brought it to Johnny’s mouth.

He opened, letting it dissolve on his tongue, the slight touch of Taeyong’s fingertip having touched his lip before he pulled away. 

Taeyong looked at him with curious eyes, waiting for what he had to say.

“Yummy.” Johnny gave a thumbs up. “You could never go wrong with cotton candy,” and Taeyong giggled again.

They kept on walking as they ate the rest of their fair food. The alpha had eaten most of his fried Oreos, giving Taeyong the last one. He threw the bag into the trash along with Taeyong’s paper wand, looking around to see just how far they walked. His eyes caught sight of a ride that he hoped Taeyong would want to ride, even if it wasn’t new and kinda basic.

“Hey Yong,” Johnny called softly, jerking his head to the ride in front next to them. “How about we go on the Ferris wheel?”

Taeyong looked at where Johnny was motioning, nodding with a smile. “Okay.”

The line moved fast and before they knew it, they were stepping inside the cart, waiting as more people filled the other ones before they were moving up slowly.

Taeyong was looking all over, taking videos and pictures at different angles. Johnny couldn’t keep his eyes off of him, the lights shining down on Taeyong just right, highlighting every single feature. It was cold outside, but with Taeyong next to him, he felt warm. 

He just couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. 

The omega glanced at him, brows furrowed as he put his phone down. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

“It’s nothing.” Johnny shook his head, squeezing Taeyong’s thigh and forcing himself to look away. 

Slowly they went higher and higher, stopping right at the top and Taeyong let out an exhale, the feeling of fingers tugging on Johnny’s hand, made him divert his gaze back. 

“We’re so high up, Johnny,” Taeyong mumbled, voice cracking at the end. 

The alpha could sense Taeyong was scared. He wasn’t looking at him at all, eyes downcasted with trembling legs. Johnny caressed Taeyong’s cheek, urging the omega to look at him.

“Hey, we’re going to be fine. I promise,” he said softly, and just like that, Taeyong relaxed in his hold. 

Johnny allowed himself to take in every single bit of Taeyong in the dim light as their eyes locked in place, neither breaking eye contact. From his doe eyes to cupid bow lips, his soft hands, his lithe body, just everything about Taeyong drove him crazy. 

He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling very nervous, and he rarely was nervous, but right now, in that moment with Taeyong, so many thoughts were running through his mind.

“I want to kiss you so bad, Yong,” Johnny breathed, watching as Taeyong's chest rose then fell.

“Then do it,” the omega whispered.

Fireworks went off when Johnny leaned in, slotting their slips together, possibly the most cliche thing that could happen, but that’s exactly what he felt every time he kissed Taeyong. There was a spark, his lips tingled, and Taeyong just felt so warm, so homey, and he never wanted to let him go.

That was when he realized he was in too deep and he started spiraling. 

  
  


It was two weeks after the fair when he told Jaehyun right after practice.

He sighed, leaning up against the locker when they were the only two left in the locker room. 

“You were right man,” Johnny mumbled.

“About what?” Jaehyun tilted his head, brow furrowed as he stuffed his uniform into his bag. 

“That I like Taeyong,” Johnny fisted his hair, pacing around the room. “I might even love him, Jaehyun.” 

A thud was heard as Jaehyun made his way to Johnny, clamping his hand on the taller alpha's shoulder to halt his movements as he faced him. “Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Johnny boy, are you serious?” 

“Yes, I’m fucking serious, Jae," Johnny jerked his shoulder out of Jaehyun's grasp, exasperated. "Have you ever seen me like this before? Why wouldn’t I be serious about something so… serious as _feelings_.” 

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I- I-" Johnny sighed, taking a seat down on the bench. He lowered his voice, still loud enough for his best friend to hear. "I honestly don't know Jae."

The shorter alpha sat down next to him as Johnny continued to stare straight ahead with conflicted thoughts. "You should, Johnny. You need to claim him." At the word _claim_ , Johnny looked up, eyes meeting Jaehyun's. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were swallowed when Jaehyun continued. "If you like Taeyong, even _love_ him, you need to tell him. The sooner, the better."

Johnny watched as Jaehyun stood up, grabbing his duffle bag. He reached for the shorter alpha, but Jaehyun was already on his way out the door. Johnny deflated, still unsure of what he would do regarding his feelings for a certain omega with his head low.

Hand splayed on the wood, Jaehyun stopped in his tracks to peer at Johnny with a sigh. 

"I hope you take my advice, John. It would suck if some alpha just swept in and stole Taeyong from you. Maybe even mated him. But... I doubt that would happen."

Johnny didn't bother to look up at Jaehyun before the alpha left, missing the hint of a smirk plastered on his face and the glint of mischief in his best friend’s eyes.

  
  


Johnny decided it was better to not tell Taeyong of his feelings. But, the more they would hangout, the harder he was falling. So, it was best he start to distance himself from the omega. 

It all started when he declined Taeyong's invitations to his dance concerts. Seeing the omega's shoulders slump in defeat nearly broke his heart, but he had to ignore it. It was for the best, at least that’s what he told himself every time.

Though, he ended up going anyway, sitting in the back so Taeyong wouldn't notice him (or his friends). The way the omega moved was so graceful and with ease. Even when Taeyong wasn't the only one performing on stage, Johnny's attention never left him. Eyes staying glued to Taeyong only.

Right when the last performance was over, he left. Stealthy and sneaky with no traces that he had ever been there from the beginning. A couple of times Johnny would hesitate, thinking about staying until the very end to surprise Taeyong and wrap him in his arms to tell him just how amazing he was, shower him with so many praises, but every time his stubbornness (and cowardness) got the best of him. 

The heat appointments remained the same since he had promised to help Taeyong with them and he couldn't even fathom the thought of another alpha helping the omega through them. 

But outside of those heat appointments, their interactions became limited. What used to be a every week thing, became something that happened maybe once every two or three weeks. 

They would see each other in history and talk, and Johnny would pretend he didn't see the forced smile on Taeyong's face whenever Johnny would say he was too busy to hangout, saying it was fine. 

Every now and then, the two would meet at parties and Johnny would let himself remove the walls he had put up for just a little bit, and it was like everything was fine again. They would talk, eyes full of so many emotions and smiles gracing both of their lips with hands unable to stay off each other's bodies as they basked in the missed presence and contact.

Sometimes, Taeyong and Johnny would have drinks, making their way onto the dance floor afterward where they danced entirely too close before going separate ways for the night. 

Sometimes, the want and longing was too strong that they ended up back at Johnny's apartment with tangled limbs in his bed, or if they couldn't wait that long, in a bed that wasn't theirs from the party. 

Johnny tried to push Taeyong away, but they somehow found their way back to each other each time. 

So, he started acting like a different person in front of his friends whenever Taeyong was around, in hopes the omega would finally want nothing to do with him anymore, so he wouldn't have to confess his feelings that he was scared to admit. 

Johnny knew he should stop. This wasn’t like him and it was not only hurting him but Taeyong too. But, wasn’t that what he had wanted? For Taeyong to finally distance himself from him.

No. Not like this. 

Johnny had tried to backtrack, but his actions became like second nature to him. And, before he knew it, things took a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember if i ever explicitly stated this but johnny, jaehyun, and taeyong are all the same age !! just thought it would fit the plot better :) 
> 
> pls leave any thoughts/comments/questions that you may have, it brings me joy to read them <3
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


	9. 9

"How did things with Johnny go? I'm assuming he's back to normal now or somewhat close to it?" Jungwoo asked, walking into the aisle filled with blankets and pillows. Taeyong followed closely behind, pushing the empty cart.

They were in the store and Taeyong had called Jungwoo to ask if the beta would like to help him shop for nesting materials, which the younger gladly said yes to. 

Doctor Kim had told him he was at the stage where he would start to experience dizziness, leg cramps, and even some contractions so it was suggested that the omega should make a nest to comfort him during these times. It was Taeyong's first time making a nest, and even though Jungwoo was a beta, he did have a sister who was an omega, so Taeyong thought he would be of great help.

"It went well, actually. He healed pretty quickly, though he's still experiencing some headaches due to his brain injury, but the doctor said that might happen," he replied, watching as Jungwoo felt the different blankets. “Before I left, Johnny gave me tulips and a bracelet.”

The beta hummed, picking up a giant knitted blanket and turning around to face Taeyong. "Tulips? What color were they?"

Taeyong tilted his head. "Red. Why?"

Jungwoo's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before a small smile made its way onto his face as he shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing. Just, you know, flowers usually have underlying meanings, that's all. But, I'm glad to hear that. "

Taeyong took hold of the blanket that Jungwoo handed to him, feeling along the material. He frowned. It was soft, but not soft to the point he would have liked. Jungwoo put it back, opting for another blanket that was the same size but even fluffier this time.

"Yeah... We, uh, talked about _us_ too and-” Taeyong looked down and traced his finger along the sterling silver ruby bracelet Johnny had given him, which he wore every day since then. He tried to calm his racing heart at what he was about to say, not sure how Jungwoo would react as he murmured, "He even went to the gender reveal appointment with me."

The beta nearly dropped the blanket in his hand, eyes now as wide as saucers. He placed the blanket down before grabbing Taeyong's shoulders. "He did _what_?!" Oh my god, Johnny Seo is finally stepping up. I can't believe it," Jungwoo exclaimed.

Taeyong could only chuckle. "Well, I can't either. He even said he was _in love_ with me."

The sound that emitted from Jungwoo was a mix between a squeal and a gasp. Taeyong had never told Jungwoo that Johnny had confessed his love for him, but that's because he didn't see the point. But now that it has happened more than once and Taeyong knew just how serious Johnny was, he figured it was time to tell him especially since they were already talking about the alpha anyway.

"Tae. Taeyong. My baby... This- this is a lot to take in." Jungwoo still had one hand on his shoulder while the other one was caressing Taeyong's face. "Did you tell Jaehyun?"

And there it was. The ache in his heart at the mention of his mate. It was weird to even call him that when it just did not feel like it at all. When Taeyong did not answer, and only bowed his head with eyes downcasted, Jungwoo continued, wrapping him in an embrace. "Oh Tae. Everything will be fine. You can't help who you fall in love with. Jaehyun is a great guy, I'm sure he'll understand."

"But, I don't want to hurt him, Woo. I don't want to hurt _anyone_ ," Taeyong mumbled into the beta’s shoulder. "I was planning on telling him sooner, but-"

Jungwoo pulled away, shaking his head. "Let's not talk about this right now. We came here to do nest shopping and that's what we're going to do. Then, I'm going to talk you out to eat. I want you to be happy today, and not stressing over anything, alright?" 

Taeyong felt himself relax as Jungwoo's rosemary scent enveloped him. He sighed, placing a hand on his tummy when he felt a faint kick. He smiled, raising his head and nodding. "Alright."

  
  


They left the store with a mix of plush and sherpa blankets, ten in total, and some cute pillows to go along with them. As Jungwoo had promised, they went out to eat at a ramen place downtown not too far from campus and they talked about different things, from school to how Taeyong should set up his nest, to graduation that was nearly a month away. 

Time had really flown by, and Taeyong was surprised that even with everything going on, he still managed to have good grades. Soon, all he would have to do was finals and he already had his study schedule set. Fortunately, he was due a couple weeks after graduation so the pregnancy shouldn't be a problem. 

Taeyong was now back home, full from all the bowls of ramen he ate. Jungwoo had helped him bring the nesting materials into his apartment before leaving, not without giving Taeyong a hug and a kiss on the cheek first though. 

The omega plopped on the couch, looking at the bags filled with blankets and pillows before running his fingers through his hair. He would probably have to watch some videos to make sure he was making a proper nest, but he would save that for another day.

He looked down at his phone, scrolling to a particular contact and frowning when he saw all the messages have been read again but no reply. He turned off his phone, not wanting to stress himself out like Jungwoo said and hauled the bags into his room before taking a shower and going to sleep. 

Taeyong would just try again tomorrow.

  
  


Jaehyun had been ignoring all of Taeyong’s calls and texts, the situation all too familiar. The omega sighed, dejected at the amount of read messages that Jaehyun didn’t respond to.

He would try one more time and then would go on with the rest of his day, hoping to start on his nest. 

  
  


**_are you mad at me?_ **

  
  


The alpha had every right to be mad at him honestly. At the end of the day, Taeyong was Jaehyun's mate and they had gotten so close over the months just for everything to crumble. Taeyong wanted to make things right, and he needed Jaehyun to hear him out.

He sighed again for the nth time that morning after 10 minutes had gone by before standing up and bringing his cereal bowl to the sink to wash it. As he was drying the bowl, his phone beeped and he jumped up, nearly dropping the fragile object in his hand.

Taeyong placed the bowl on the rack before shuffling over to his phone.

  
  


**_Jae_ **

**_hi taeyong_ **

**_no_ **

**_i’m not mad at you_ **

**_why would i be?_ **

  
  


A saddened smile crossed Taeyong’s features as he read Jaehyun’s messages, typing out a response. But, he was also relieved that Jaeyun had finally responded back to him after weeks of trying to get in touch. 

  
  


**_can we talk?_ **

**_at my apartment if that’s fine with you_ **

  
  


Taeyong closed his eyes tightly, counting down the seconds as he waited for the notification sound. Gaze averting down, he opened his eyes, and the tension in his shoulders slowly dissipated.

  
  


**_Jae_ **

**_sure_ **

  
  


Taeyong was busy tidying up his apartment to clear his mind, even though it really wasn't dirty to begin with. He couldn't go long without cleaning up since he was a bit of a germaphobe. 

He didn't know how this talk would go and he didn't know how it would end, but he just hoped it would go well in the end. Taeyong also texted Johnny earlier to let him know that he would be talking to Jaehyun today and that he would tell him how it went afterward. 

As the omega was sweeping, a knock was heard at the door and Taeyong tightened his grip on the broom and closed his eyes to take a deep breath before placing the broom to the side to get the door. When he opened the door, he could tell something was already off. _Jaehyun_ was off. His sandalwood scent with more pungent and the alpha stood with his hands in his pockets, face stoic.

"H-Hey, Jaehyun. Come in," Taeyong said, stepping to the side. He tried to will a smile onto his face, but Jaehyun's demeanor was really throwing him off. The alpha walked in without saying a word to Taeyong. The omega waited until Jaehyun passed to release the breath he didn't know he was holding and closed the door.

The mates sat across from each other at the dinner table. Jaehyun’s fingers tapping on the wood as he stared at Taeyong, his sandalwood scent more pungent and unpleasant to the omega’s nose now that they were closer in proximity.

He had a list of things he had wanted to say, but it’s different when Jaehyun was right in front of him, gaze nothing but stern and unfriendly, making him tense up.

The alpha cleared his throat, “So? What is it that we need to talk about? I know you didn't just call me here so we could just stare at each other.”

Taeyong nearly scuffed, but the shock and fear he felt overpowered, making his body quiver. He shook his head frantically as he tried to find his voice, but it was hard when Jaehyun was looking at him with so much distaste in his eyes. This Jaehyun, he’s never seen this side of him before, at least not directed towards him, and the omega hated every bit.

“I just... I just wanted to say sorry-” Taeyong muttered but was cut off by a snicker.

“I don’t need an apology. I should have known from the beginning this wasn’t going to work out,” Jaehyun bit back, crossing his arms. “You’re pregnant with Johnny’s child and it’s been pretty clear how much you love him. I was a fool to think I could sway your feelings.”

The omega’s breath hitched. It shouldn’t come as such a surprise that Jaehyun knew he was pregnant since he was showing now, but to hear it from his mouth with such hatred was unexpected.

He continued, "You know, when you transferred here, you really caught my eye. I knew you were Johnny's type, so me being the wonderful best friend that I am, tried my hardest to get you two together. Johnny said he wasn't interested in you at first, but I knew he was deep-down. I regret it now though, obviously."

"What do you mean?" Taeyong murmured, fingernails digging into the palm of his hand.

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes, pupils darkening. "I actually disliked you, Taeyong. Maybe even _hated_ you at one point if I'm being honest."

It felt like Taeyong was hit in the chest the way the air was knocked out of him and he was sure there were marks on his palm from how tight he was pushing his nails into the flesh. This was a surprise to the omega to say the least. They barely interacted until recently, so how was it that the alpha could possibly hate him? He couldn't remember doing anything to the alpha to make him have such a negative emotion towards him.

"Why?"

"Well, you see, _Tae_ ," Jaehyun chuckled, mockingly, edging a little closer with elbows on the table and resting his chin on top of his palm. "Before you came, the group me and Johnny had established were really close. No one could come between us, even with the activities Johnny was doing. Until one omega by the name of Lee Taeyong fucked that up."

Taeyong nearly jumped when Jaehyun backed away abruptly, scraping the chair against the wood but still remaining seated. He kicked his legs onto the table, crossing them and the omega's blood starting to boil as the dirt from below Jaehyun’s shoe fell onto the once clean surface. Taeyong was about to say something, hands gripping the edge of the table but Jaehyun put his hand up, signaling he had more to say.

"Soon, Johnny was hanging out with you more than he was us. He even would come to practice late somedays, which he never did before. Johnny is- was my best friend and seeing him slowly detach from the group hurt, and I obviously couldn't show that I was feeling that way when I had pushed Johnny to go after you. But, man, it really sucked to lose your best friend, who never was serious about relationships, to an omega."

"So, you disliked me, maybe even hated me, because of whatever was going on between me and Johnny? Even though you were initially the one that wanted us together?" 

"Yeah, sounds stupid doesn't it," Jaehyun admitted. "But, that's not all."

"You like Johnny?" Taeyong exclaimed in disbelief.

Now, Jaehyun's cold stare turned into one of bewilderment. "What? No. I have never felt that way about him in my life, I would _never_ feel that way. He's like a brother to me. I just... didn't like that he was changing,” the alpha sighed, swiftly removing his legs from off the table. “I've known Johnny to be this alpha who didn't do commitment and his friends and family were number one to him. But... then they weren’t. I originally was hoping to get closer to you to get under his skin to test if he was actually ready to commit and to show how easy it would be to snatch you up if he didn't act on his emotions, and as you could see, that didn't go as planned."

“I knew he was trying to distance himself from you, but it wasn’t enough. After we mated, I deeply regretted it, but I also wanted to rub it in Johnny's face that I told him so. And, then I thought back to when I first saw you and how captivated I was and maybe I was a little jealous that Johnny had won you over. I usually don't care who he's fucking or helping with his heats, but sometimes I did wish it was me instead of him, just to see what it was about you that had Johnny wrapped around your finger," Jaehyun chuckled, shaking his head. "I understand now and I really wish I didn't fall for you because it's gonna be hard to move on."

The omega didn't know what to say, truthfully. His mind was all over the place at what Jaehyun revealed, opening and closing his mouth to try to find the words he wanted to say, but nothing was making sense to him. Jaehyun sighed again, and he looked up. The alpha was back to staring daggers at him and he didn't like it.

“I thought we were getting somewhere Taeyong. Even after Johnny treated you like shit, you still want him.” Jaehyun said, voice laced with venom. “Tell me, Taeyong. Tell me you don’t feel at least something for me.”

Taeyong frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "Jae-"

The alpha slammed his hand down on the table, making Taeyong flinch, standing up to his full height as he shouted, “Tell me, god damnit!” He walked over to Taeyong and gripped his chin, his breath fanning over the omega’s mouth. “Tell me, Taeyong! Tell me you don't feel even an ounce of something for me or else I will leave right fucking now. I don’t have time to be-”

“I- I can’t,” Taeyong whispered, a tear sliding down his face. 

The mates locked eyes before Jaehyun clashed their lips together, tongues swimming together before the alpha took over and explored Taeyong’s mouth.

But, it just wasn't the same.

Taeyong pushed Jaehyun away, tears streaming down his face as Jaehyun stood in front of him, panting and hands balled into fists.

"Why?" The alpha asked, sounding hurt.

He shook his head, clutching his shirt. "I can't, Jaehyun. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for _everything_ ," Taeyong croaked out. "I should have never came to you that night and I should have never asked you to mate me. I'm so sorry."

Jaehyun stayed glued to his spot. "What is it that Johnny has that I don’t?" 

Taeyong shook his head again, not wanting to answer. He couldn't do that to Jaehyun. 

"He really love him, huh?" 

The omega nodded his head. The lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak, but he willed himself to say what he knew Jaehyun needed to hear. 

"I do. I love him a lot."

There. It was done. It was over. The last bit of hope for their relationship now broken and out the door.

Taeyong heard Jaehyun inhale shaking before his shoes were in his line of sight. He looked up and Jaehyun's eyes were watery, but he wasn't crying. He just looked worn out and exhausted. They just stared at each other before Jaehyun's eyes flickered down to the object he was holding in his hand and Taeyong's gaze followed.

The alpha was holding out a card, and Taeyong brows furrowed in confusion. Jaehyun placed it in his hand, and he carefully examined it. His breath hitched when he realized what it was. He looked up at Jaehyun, trying to blink back more tears that were threatening to fall.

“If you want to be with Johnny, get the bond removed. I heard that place has high rates of survival so…” Jaehyun said with a shrug. His scent wasn’t pungent anymore and was now a dull scent of sandalwood and ginger. 

Taeyong stood up, wrapping his arms around the alpha. “T-Thank you,” he croaked out. "God, I'm so sor-"

"There's no need to keep apologizing, Taeyong. I think I'm the one that should be apologizing to you," Jaehyun pulled away, and Taeyong wanted to protest but Jaehyun shook his head. "I’m sorry, Tae. I hope things work out for you and Johnny." He cupped Taeyong’s cheek and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Taeyong almost reached out for him before stopped, watching as the alpha walked out of his apartment, not once looking back.

The omega stared at the door before a lone tear streamed down his cheek as he felt his mating mark. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he could now go after what he really wanted.

He walked to his room in long strides to get his phone, dialing the one person he was so eager to talk to, wiping his tear-stained face in the process. The phone rang twice before the person accepted the call, hearing covers shuffling on the other line.

"Hey, Yong," Johnny said, voice sounding hoarse and laced with sleep.

"Hey, John," Taeyong exhaled, biting down on his lip. His heart swelled hearing Johnny's voice and he knew what he was about to say he would not regret.

"How was the talk-"

"I choose you." He gripped his phone tight, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Wait, Taeyong. What do you mean? I mean, I think I know what you mean, but I just want to make sure," Johnny rambled.

"I choose you, Johnny Seo. I want to be with you," the omega said confidently before he got choked up. "I love you _so_ much."

"Yongie, I- fuck, you're gonna make me cry." Taeyong let out an airy laugh and Johnny continued. "I love you too. Do you want me to come over?"

He nodded even though Johnny couldn't see him, a smile gracing his lips. "Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	10. 10

As soon as Taeyong heard knocking on the door, he bolted across his living room and opened it, not hesitating to embrace Johnny. A grunt could be heard before Johnny was wrapping his arms around Taeyong too and a deep chuckle left the alpha’s lips before pressing a sweet kiss to the crown of Taeyong’s head.

Taeyong buried his face into Johnny’s chest as the alpha slowly shuffled them into the apartment so he could close the door with his foot while Taeyong was still latched onto him like a koala bear. 

“I missed you,” the omega said, voice muffled. “Thank you for coming, John.”

“I missed you too, baby and of course,” Johnny kissed the top of Taeyong’s head again as they stood in the middle of the living room. “Want to talk about what happened?”

The omega shook his head. “Later. Want to just be held by you.”

Johnny smiled, rubbing his hand over Taeyong’s back. “You’re so cute.” A yelp left Taeyong’s lips as Johnny lifted him up so that his legs were encircling the alpha’s waist. Johnny walked them over to the couch before sitting down with Taeyong straddling him and placing the bag he brought with him onto the floor. 

A small smile crept onto Taeyong’s face as he stared at Johnny who was looking at him with so much love. He loosened his arms around the alpha’s neck before leaning in and kissing the plump lips and almost melting. 

_This_. This is what he was missing. Johnny was the missing piece to his puzzle and even if things with Jaehyun had been going well, nothing was going to change how he felt about Johnny.

He pulled away, and was almost in shock when Johnny pulled him closer to his chest so he could bury his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. Then, it came to him. Pine and sage filled around him, sneakily entering his nostrils as Johnny scented him. The omega relaxed in his hold, eyes fluttering close.

Once Johnny’s scent dwindled down, Taeyong pulled away from Johnny again and carded his finger’s through the alpha’s hair that had grown past his shoulders. Johnny’s fingers tapped at his side, sometimes brushing over Taeyong’s belly too, sending chills down the omega’s back.

“I like your hair,” Taeyong murmured. Night had fallen and the little bit of light that was illuminating the room made Johnny appeared princely.

“Really?” Johnny inquired, head tilted. “I wanted to try something different, so I let it grow out. I think it’s too long, though.” 

Taeyong shook his head, still carding his fingers through the alpha’s hair. “I really like it. I think the length suits you perfectly.”

“Well, I’m glad. I won’t cut it, for now.” Johnny pecks Taeyong’s nose, causing the omega’s face to heat up. “Are you ready to talk yet or should we just go to bed? You don’t have to tell me anything honestly, Yong.”

Taeyong exhaled, releasing his hand from Johnny’s hair to rest on his shoulders. “No. I’m ready. I want you to know what happened.”

Johnny squeezed Taeyong’s waist. “Okay. Just tell me what you’re comfortable with. I’ll be right here to listen.”

The omega slid off of Johnny’s lap to sit next to him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around his legs as much as he could before he began speaking.

“It, uh, wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Jaehyun mainly did the talking.” Johnny made a sound to let Taeyong know he was paying attention. Taeyong swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought about what happened a couple a hours ago. “Just, how he developed feelings for me but he knew how much you meant to me. He…. he asked me to tell him I hadn’t developed any feelings for him from the time we spent together.”

Silence fell upon the apartment as Taeyong fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He had to get this off his chest and tell Johnny the truth so they could move forward in their relationship. He closed his eyes, trying to ease his nerves when he felt Johnny’s hand slowly enveloped his. Taeyong opened his eyes, and was met with Johnny’s loving ones, reassuring him that it would be okay.

Taeyong took a deep breath before he continued, “I said that I couldn’t and then- and then he kissed me.” He could feel Johnny tense up in front of him, but his face remained firm as the alpha tried to conceal any wavering emotions. Taeyong interlaced their fingers together and squeezed Johnny’s hand to let him know that he had nothing to worry about. “I pushed him away. It… it didn’t feel right. Something was missing. He wasn’t _you._ What I felt for him is nothing compared to what I feel for you, Johnny. I told Jaehyun that I was sorry and that I loved you, like a lot.”

At that, Johnny eased up and broke into a smile. An airy laugh left his lips before he cradled Taeyong’s face, giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

“There’s one more thing though,” Taeyong announced.

“What is it, love?” Johnny asked, his thumb gently rubbing over the omega’s knuckles.

“He gave me a card. It’s about, um- actually, maybe I should just show it to you.” Taeyong stood up abruptly, padding into the kitchen to get the card he left on the table. He stopped for a second when he noticed the dirt from Jaehyun’s shoe was still left on the wood and it took everything in him to just leave it there. He would clean the mess up tomorrow (probably later). 

The omega made his way back to Johnny, handing the alpha the card and watching with his bottom lip in between his teeth as Johnny read the contents. When Johnny looked up, his expression was a mix of disbelief and worry.

“Yong, are you sure about this?”

Taeyong nodded his head. “Absolutely. Jaehyun said they had high rates of survival-”

“Maybe we should do some more research first.”

“Of course. But, I trust Jaehyun knows what he’s talking about. I won’t get the bond removed until after my pregnancy, so I know the baby is safe,” Taeyong said, assured.

“But, what about _you_? We have to make sure you’ll be safe as well.” Johnny shook his head, placing the card down onto the coffee table.

Taeyong slotted himself in between Johnny’s legs, a frown on his face. “Hey, weren’t you the one that brought it up the first time?”

Johnny sighed, placing Taeyong on his lap. “I know. I just want to make sure it’s something you really want and that you won’t be hurt in the process.”

Taeyong cupped Johnny’s cheek, making the alpha look at him. “Of course it’s what I want.” He leaned in close to the alpha’s lips, voice low and sultry. “I want to be with you, Johnny. I want to be marked by you and I want the whole world to see how proud I am to be your mate as I flaunt off the mating bond.” 

He kissed Johnny passionately until they were both breathless. When Taeyong broke the kiss and saw just how swollen the alpha’s lips were because of him filled the omega with pride to know he could have such an effect on Johnny Seo. He stood up, grabbing Johnny’s hand who was still in a daze.

“Come on, I have something I want to show you,” Taeyong exclaimed as he dragged the alpha along to his bedroom.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. Slow down,” Johnny muttered, laughing.

Taeyong opened up the door to his room and held his arms out wide to show the mess that covered his bed. “Tada!”

“Yong, what is… What am I looking at?” Johnny asked, stepping into the omega’s room.

“Blankets and pillows obviously,” Taeyong huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes.

“I know that,” Johnny murmured. “But why so much?”

Taeyong gnawed on his bottom lip, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back. “Itstomakeanest.”

“Huh?”

The omega deflated, pouting. “I said, It’s to make a nest.”

“......Oh.”

“Yeah.” Taeyong walked over to his bed and felt along some of the blankets before looking up at Johnny. “Would you help me?”

Johnny stepped forward, placing his hand on the small of Taeyong’s back. “Sure. I’ve never made a nest before though, but I’ll try my best.”

“I don’t need you to make it for me, just… can you scent the pillows and blankets?”

“Yeah, I can do that, baby. Anything for you,” Johnny replied and Taeyong blushed. Johnny took a hold of one of the blankets already about to scent it, but halted when Taeyong stood up on his tippy toes to give the alpha a kiss on the cheek.

“Tell me when you’re done and then I’ll start building the nest,” Taeyong stated and Johnny hummed in response. The omega left to watch some nesting videos in the living room, but not without cleaning off the table first.

  
  
  
  


“Yong! I’m done,” Johnny yelled from the bedroom. Taeyong shimmied off the couch, closing his laptop and placing it on the coffee table before making his way to the alpha. 

The intensity of the pine scent hit him full on as he stepped into the room. His gaze was hazy and his head felt dizzy. Johnny hesitantly walked over to him, placing his hand on Taeyong’s waist to steady the omega.

“Baby, are you okay? Did I do too much?” Johnny asked, brown furrowed and head tilted.

Taeyong shook his head, fingers wrapping around Johnny’s wrist. “No, it’s fine. Just, a bit overwhelming.”

He took a couple of deep breaths as Johnny thumb stroked his hip, the alpha’s scent slowly becoming bearable again. Taeyong’s shoulders drooped, hugging Johnny and giving him a peck on his jaw before pulling away and walking towards the blankets and pillows that were doused in Johnny’s scent.

Taeyong absentmindedly felt along one of the blankets as he thought about the nesting videos he watched, then turned to Johnny with a pout.

“I need one of your shirts,” he murmured.

“Oh, okay. I can get you one from my bag-”

Then a lightbulb went off in Taeyong’s head. “No! It’s okay. I got it.” He frantically waved his hands and shook his head as he strided over to his dresser, moving his clothes around to find the item he was looking for. It was Johnny’s shirt that he never had the chance to give back to the alpha.

Taeyong brought it to his nose, taking a whiff. Johnny’s scent had faded from it, no longer strong like it was before, but it would do.

“Is that my shirt?” 

The omega looked at Johnny with a pointed glare before nodding his head with a sigh.

“Yeah, it was from _that_ night. I meant to give it back to you, but…” He trailed off.

“It’s fine, Yong. You look cute in my shirts anyway,” Johnny said, smug.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, even though he secretly liked the compliment. Now, he had everything he needed to make the nest. 

But there was one problem.

Johnny sat down on the chair that was near Taeyong’s closet, sleeves rolled up to the middle of his arms. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through and Taeyong licked his lips, watching as Johnny carded his fingers through his long hair. 

Taeyong swallowed when his eyes met Johnny’s questioning gaze. 

“Uh, I was going to start building the nest and I- I would like it if you could sit in the living room or kitchen until I’m done so there’s no distractions,” the omega mumbled, eyes trailing down Johnny’s form then back up his face.

Johnny’s eyes widened, sitting up and sliding his phone into his jean pocket. “Yeah, sure. Sorry, I thought you wanted me to be here while you do it.”

“No. It’s actually better for omegas to make the nests by themselves with no one around, or at least that’s what the videos told me.”

“Okay. Okay. Well,” Johnny made his way across the room, stopping at the door frame. “I’ll be in the kitchen making a sandwich. All that scenting made me hungry.” He blew Taeyong a kiss, which the omega caught cheesily, before making his way into the kitchen.

Taeyong stared down at the piles of blankets and pillows before him and exhaled.

“Let’s get this started.”

  
  
  
  


Taeyong backed away from the closet, taking in the nest that he made. Johnny’s shirt was the base, then some blankets were wrapped to form a circle on top with the pillows behind to make a crescent moon. The remaining blankets were pinned above with lights dangling from them as one blanket layed in the middle. 

A small smile blossomed onto Taeyong’s face and he placed his hands over his belly bump. He was proud of himself to say the least, even if he took him almost two hours to build. His hands were still on his belly when he felt a light kick from his baby and his smile grew wider.

He looked to the left at the door, ready to call the alpha in. “Johnny!”

“Coming, love,” Johnny replied, voice echoing off the walls.

When Johnny walked into the room, Taeyong took a hold of his hand to guide him to the closet to show him the wonderful nest.

“Do you like it?” Taeyong asked, still smiling.

“It’s beautiful, Yong.” Johnny brought Taeyong’s face close to kiss him softly on the lips. “Beautiful nest made by a beautiful omega. You did great.”

Taeyong‘s cheeks flushed pink and a shy “thank you” left his lips.

He tugged on Johnny’s hand, urging him to lay in the nest with him. “Come on.”

Johnny willingly followed, easing his way into the closet and snuggling up with Taeyong. He pushed a lock of Taeyong’s hair behind his ear before kissing his forehead and splaying his hand on Taeyong’s belly.

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered closed as Johnny’s thumb stroked over the skin and his scent entered his nose, comforting. They stayed like that for a bit, no words exchange and instead just basking in each other’s presence.

The omega was the first to break the silence, eyes still closed when he spoke, “Johnny.” The alpha hummed and he continued, “I think I’m ready to tell my family I’m pregnant.”

Taeyong had expected Johnny to stop his movements, but he didn’t. Instead, the alpha’s free hand squeezed his smaller one before interlocking their fingers. Taeyong opened his eyes to look at Johnny, whose eyes swam with unconditional love and support. 

He waited for Johnny to say something, but he never did. Instead, squeezing Taeyong’s hand again to reassure him that he was listening and he was here for him. He inhaled then exhaled slowly, cupping Johnny’s cheek.

“I- I want them to meet you. Since spring break is coming up, I was thinking it would be a great time for you to meet my family and to tell them the big news together.”

Johnny leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, the corners of his lips curling upwards. “I would love that, Yong.”

They fell asleep shortly after, bodies pressed close and legs tangled together underneath the cozy blanket that covered them.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong was sitting on his bed, legs crossed as he gripped his phone a little too tight. Johnny had just gotten out the shower, wearing sweats that he had packed with him as he was drying off his hair with a towel. 

The alpha had made them a grand breakfast: french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns with orange juice on the side, which was absolutely to die for. After talking and cuddling with Johnny on the couch, Taeyong had to prepare himself for the part of the day that he was dreading.

Calling his big sister.

He opted on calling his parents, wanting to surprise them instead, but he first needed to let his sister know that he (and Johnny) would be coming for spring break. Fortunately, Johnny was there giving him warm smiles and a thumb ups which eased his nerves a little bit. The alpha walked over and gave him a chaste kiss and booped his nose, whispering “Don’t worry, I’m here. You got this, love” when he pulled away, back to drying his hair in the mirror as Taeyong smiled before taking a deep breath and dialing his sister’s number.

It’s been a while since they had talked, both being busy. His sister with her career and Taeyong with college… and his pregnancy… and mating situation… and relationship problems. The phone rang and Taeyong could feel his heart beating loudly against his chest and in his ears. His hands were starting to get sweaty when the fourth ring went through, thinking he would have to call her some other day.

But, finally. His sister picked up, but his heart was still pounding. He had to relax. He could do this. As if Johnny could sense his unease, the smell of pine enveloped him and he closed his eyes just as a dip in the bed could be felt and Johnny placed his hand on Taeyong’s knee. It calmed him down, relaxing his tense muscles.

_“Taeyong?”_

He opened his eyes at his sister’s voice, focusing on a spot on the wall. He grinned, it was nice hearing her voice after so long.

“Hi sis,” Taeyong replied, and he could hear a scuff on the other line.

_“Look who's finally calling me after who knows how long.”_

“Hey,” he whined. “If you missed me that much, you could have called me.”

His sister chuckled. _“I know. I know. I was just joking. How have you been?”_

“I’ve been okay. You know, just trying to get through this last semester of college, so I can hopefully rest for a bit after.” _Before my life completely changes forever._

_“Is everything alright?”_

Taeyong sighed. “Yeah, just… I didn’t expect senior year to be so… hectic, I guess. But, don’t worry, my grades are good. I just can’t wait to see you, mom, and dad soon.”

_“What?!”_ His sister exclaimed. _“You’re coming home for break? Yongie, we miss you so much.”_

“I miss you guys too. And yes, I’m coming up there. I- I have some big news to tell everyone.”

_“You decided to go into business?”_

“No, I’m still going to pursue dance,” Taeyong said flatly, even if he knew his sister was joking.

_“It would be too late anyway.”_ The sounds of papers and folders being moved around could be heard.

“Are you at work?” 

_“Yeah, but I leave soon. I was supposed to be off, but I had some unfinished work that needed to be taken care of,”_ his sister replied, before the conversation came to a pause as she got her things in order. Johnny, who had been there the whole time, had gotten up from the bed to saunter into the kitchen, giving Taeyong a kiss on his temple on the way out. Once the sounds of paper and folders stopped, his sister continued. _“I’m glad you stuck with dance though. You’re doing something you love and I’m proud of you.”_

Taeyong went still for a moment. No one had ever said that to him before and his vision was starting to get blurry with unshed tears. 

“R-Really?” He asked, voice almost in a whisper. 

_“Really. I know how mom and dad can be and I know they gave you a hard time when you told them you would be majoring in dance. It takes a lot to stand up for what you want to do, especially being the only omega in a family of alphas who can be stubborn and demanding. They just wanted the best for you. I’m glad they came to their senses to realize whatever makes you happy is the best.”_

“Wow, I-” Taeyong was honestly speechless. “Thank you.”

His sister hummed. _“Well, I have to go soon. Is there anything else you need to tell me before I hang up?”_

“Oh, uh-” Taeyong wiped at his eyes as Johnny came into the room with a platter of cheese and crackers offering some to the omega, but he declined with a wave of his hand. “I won’t be coming by myself. My, um, my boyfriend will be with me.”

_“Woah, woah, woah. Boyfriend? Yongie, how- when- what?! I- You’re lucky I have to leave soon because I would talk your head off right now. Does he treat you right? What’s his name? Is he an alpha, beta, or omega? Oh my god, Taeyong. You can’t just throw this news on me like that!”_

Taeyong giggled at his sister’s rambling. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I meant to tell you sooner but… things were complicated.”

_“Aish. At least answer my questions about him.”_

“Okay,” Taeyong giggled again. “His name is Johnny, Johnny Seo. He’s an alpha, tall and handsome. And yes, he treats me very well.”

Johnny nearly choked on the cracker he was eating and Taeyong rolled his eyes.

_“Wait til I tell mom and dad about this. But, I’m happy for you. Ah, my baby brother is growing up.”_

“Sis, stop it,” Taeyong whined at his sister’s fake crying. It’s not like Johnny was his first boyfriend, but he was the first boyfriend he would be bringing home to meet his family.

His sister laughed, loud and jolly. _“Well, I’ve got to go. I’m looking forward to meeting Johnny. I love you so much and I can’t wait to see you, Taeyong.”_

“I love you too. Bye, enjoy the rest of your day.”

The call ended and Taeyong looked at Johnny who was staring at him with a smirk, platter placed down on the bed. The omega quirked a brow, confused. 

“Boyfriend? So we’re official now?” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes again, nudging Johnny’s chest but the alpha grabbed his wrist and slotted their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	11. 11

Taeyong could sense Johnny’s mix of emotions next to him as they sat in the car on the way to his parents’ house.

He was nervous too, but not to the point that Johnny was and he had tried his best to calm the alpha’s nerves down, but he knew better than anyone that this meeting might not end blissfully and sweetly like how he hopes it will. 

When they pulled up to the driveway, Taeyong gave Johnny a deep and loving kiss before stepping out and getting his luggage. He wore an oversized hoodie that hid his baby bump well. He was due in two months, and a month before that he would be graduating. It all felt surreal. 

Johnny wrapped his arms around him, pulling Taeyong close while his other one held his luggage and leaned down to kiss the crown of Taeyong’s head. Taeyong looked up at him and smiled, standing on his tippy toes and giving Johnny one more kiss before they made their way to the front door, the omega knocking tentatively.

The door opened and he was met with the brightest smile.

“Yongie!”

Long arms enveloped him in a tight hug when he stepped over the threshold into his parents’ home, burying his face into his sister’s shoulder as her minty scent filled his nostrils. When Taeyong pulled away, his sister - Taena - pinched his cheeks, making him whine in embarrassment.

“Nana, stop,” Taeyong grumbled, pouting when he heard Johnny laugh behind him. 

His sister looked up then, finally noticing the tall alpha that accompanied her little brother, and released her hold from Taeyong’s cheeks, which the omega rubbed to lessen the sting, before her eyes widened and she pushed Taeyong to the side. Low curses left his mouth, but they fell on deaf ears when Taena drew in a sharp breath.

“You must be Johnny!” She clasped Johnny’s arm, giving it a squeeze and Taeyong watched as Johnny’s smile almost faltered as he winced. His sister did have a strong grip sometimes. “It’s nice to meet you,” she said, detaching her hand from his shoulder to give him a brief hug. “I’m Taena, but you can just call me Nana for short.”

“Yes, that’s me. Johnny Seo,” Johnny replied, sheepishly. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Taena turned to Taeyong with a slight curl of her lips. “What?” The omega inquired, raising a brow.

“You weren’t lying when you said your boyfriend was handsome,” she replied before turning around and walking away nonchalantly.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, looking at the alpha who had the slightest hint of pink on his cheeks. He took Johnny’s hand in his, pulling his boyfriend to follow him into the house. Taeyong looked around, taking in the atmosphere. Everything looked the same as it did right before he left for college. He closed his eyes and took in the scent. 

Oh, it smelled just like home.

“Where’s mom and dad?” He asked, having noticed earlier that only his sister’s car was parked in the driveway.

His sister’s head peeked out from behind the kitchen wall. “They’re out getting some more things for the house since I told them some _visitors_ would be coming over.” Taeyong hummed in response. “You and Johnny can go ahead and put your things in the room while I start making the food. It should be done by the time mom and dad get back.”

Taeyong nodded. “We’ll just relax for a bit, then I’ll come down and help with the food.”

“Alright.” When Taena went back into the kitchen, Taeyong gave Johnny’s hand a squeeze before guiding him upstairs as Johnny held onto their luggage. 

Nostalgia hit him as soon as he opened the door to his childhood bedroom. The drawings on the wall, the shelf that stored photos, collectibles, and souvenirs, and his pile of old headphones and speakers for when he would listen to music and dance to either relieve stress, forget negative thoughts, or just because he wanted to get up and move his body to the rhythm.

A sound was heard as Johnny placed their luggage down onto the floor, snapping Taeyong back to reality. He stood still, waiting in anticipation as Johnny looked around his room in awe.

“Wow, did you draw these? I didn’t know you could draw.”

“Yeah,” Taeyong chuckled. “It was a hobby of mine. If I wasn’t dancing, then I probably was drawing, whether it be in a notebook or on my walls.” He went and stood next to Johnny. The alpha stared at the drawings for a little while longer, before meeting Taeyong’s eyes with a smile adorning his face. 

“That’s cool. Who knew my boyfriend was so talented?”

Taeyong nudged Johnny’s shoulder playfully and huffed. “Oh, stop it.”

Johnny’s smile grew wider. “No, but seriously. These are cool, babe,” he commented, interlocking their fingers and kissing Taeyong’s knuckles. “If you weren’t such a good dancer, I would have told you to become an artist. I can’t believe your parents let you do this.”

“Me neither, to be honest. My mom just walked in one day and saw me drawing on my walls. She called my dad and they just looked at each other before shaking their heads in disappointment and walking out.” Taeyong shrugged. “I know I’m a good drawer, but I don’t have the passion for it. I probably would go into business before I would ever think about becoming an artist. Thank you, though.”

“Mmph.”

Taeyong faced Johnny, breaking their interlocked fingers to wrap his arms around the alpha’s neck. “So… how are you liking the family so far?” 

Johnny’s hands were warm on his hips as Taeyong looked into his boyfriend’s alluring eyes. His scent was less stuffy, indicating that his nerves had calmed down, but not completely. “Your sister is nice. I’m still nervous about meeting your parents, though.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll love you,” Taeyong insisted.

Johnny sighed. “I hope so.”

Taeyong leaned up and pressed their lips together, the kiss slow and sweet, before Johnny was slipping his tongue into his mouth. He moaned, the back of his legs hitting the bed as Johnny placed his knee in between the omega’s legs.

They fell onto the bed softly in a heated and messy kiss as Johnny’s knee pressed up against Taeyong’s groin. A whine left the omega's mouth and Taeyong could feel himself slowly getting hard at Johnny’s continued ministrations.

He tugged at Johnny’s hair just as the alpha moved his hand down to cup his ass cheek, and before they could take it any further, the sound of the door opening made them break apart reluctantly. They darted to opposite sides of the bed with faces flushed and lips swollen as they tried to catch their breath.

“Oh, um… sorry. Did I interrupt something?” Taena asked, holding onto the doorknob. 

Taeyong could barely look up at his sister as he felt heat crawl up his throat to the tops of his cheeks. He stood up, shaking his head and avoiding eye contact as he spoke, “N-No. I was just about to go downstairs and help with the food. I-I’ll be right back, Johnny.”

“Johnny doesn’t have to stay up here while we cook. He can wait in the living room if he likes-”

Before his sister could finish her sentence, Taeyong was dragging her out into the hallway, closing the door on the way out. “Nana, _I said_ I would be downstairs to help once I was done relaxing,” Taeyong scowled.

Taena broke free from his grip and crossed her arms over her chest. “Don’t use that tone with me, mister!” Taeyong sighed, murmuring an apology. “Anyways, I was getting impatient. You can still get dicked down later. Now come on, it’s time to get this food done.” 

The house smelled of all types of spices and herbs by the time they were done making the food. Johnny had come out of Taeyong’s bedroom shortly after Taena’s intrusion and had spent his time watching TV in the living room while Taeyong and his sister cooked dinner. Taeyong’s parents still hadn’t made it home yet, getting caught in traffic, but they would be arriving soon.

Taena set the table while Taeyong washed the last bit of the dishes and put them on the drying rack. His nerves were starting to get the best of him, but he just had to remain positive. He was in the process of taking off his apron when a resounding knock was heard, making him jump.

“I’ll get it,” his sister announced, just as Johnny stood up and took place next to Taeyong.

No words were exchanged between the couple as they both tried to give the other reassuring smiles. The door opened and muffled voices, along with the shuffling of bags, were heard before the scents hit him: cedarwood and black tea.

Taeyong was met with his mother and father standing a couple of inches away from him before he made the first move.

“Mom! Dad!” Taeyong held his arms out wide as he engulfed both of his parents in a hug. When he pulled away, they were staring at him with so many mixed emotions. He gulped as the tension in the room grew tenfold. Their eyes flickered to the person next to him and Taeyong pulled Johnny closer to him, intertwining their fingers. His parents’ gaze followed the movement before looking up at their son. “Uh, this is Johnny Seo. My boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lee,” Johnny replied, extending out a hand. But, the pair remained silent and his hand remained floating in the air lonely.

Taeyong hadn’t expected it to go like this. His parents seemed almost numb with the way they stood unmoving. He looked to his sister, who stood behind them, and she just shrugged. _“It was a long day,”_ she mouthed. Taeyong felt his lower lip begin to tremble before his father's voice cut through the air.

“Well, nice to meet you, Johnny.” Taeyong’s father shook Johnny’s hand with a taut smile on his face and Taeyong’s mother gave him a side hug. She then cupped Taeyong’s cheek, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yongie, glad to see you’re well and healthy. We’ve missed you dearly,” she said, rubbing her thumb across his cheek before squeezing his shoulder and backing away. “Let us change our clothes and wash our hands first, then we can eat. We’ll be down shortly.”

The first minutes of dinner were quiet as everyone just indulged in the food made by Taeyong and Taena. The sounds of silverware against the plates and the sounds of napkins ruffling was all that filled the silence. Taeyong and Johnny sat across from Taeyong’s parents while Taeyong’s sister sat on the left end of the table - close to Taeyong.

The food was great, and being able to eat a meal with his family in the house that he grew up in after so long was pleasant, but Taeyong couldn’t help his heightened nerves, leg bouncing underneath the table due to how quiet his parents were and the overwhelming big reveal that him and Johnny would be announcing at the end of dinner.

Maybe he should have told his parents that they would be coming instead of making it a surprise, but it was too late now.

Johnny gave Taeyong’s thigh a squeeze, sometimes resting his hand on top of his knee throughout the dinner to make sure the omega was alright, trying to stop Taeyong’s jitters, and the omega would briefly glance at his boyfriend and nod his head slightly.

They continued to eat until someone cleared their throat and everyone looked up, attention away from their food.

“So, how long have you two been dating?” Taeyong’s father inquired.

_Oh, here we go._

The couple looked at one another, silently asking who wanted to answer. Taeyong took the lead, chewing the last bit of his salad and swallowing before placing his fork down. 

“We’ve started dating recently, almost a month ago, but we’ve been friends since junior year,” Taeyong answered. He watched his father nod his head, taking a bite out of his steak. He looked over to his mother, who was smiling fondly, and his body relaxed just a little.

“What do you plan to do after college, Johnny? I suppose you're not a business major, are you?” Taeyong’s father asked after, and Taeyong could roll his eyes at that moment, but he knew better not too. He knew the interrogation was coming, but god, he hated when his parents had to make everything about business.

“I’m not, sir. I'm a physical education major. I plan to become a professional basketball player, and then become a basketball coach once I’m done with my career,” Johnny replied, voice steady and firm.

The Lee’s looked at each other, taut smiles on their faces. “That’s nice. It’s good you already know what you want to do after college,” Taeyong’s mother commented. 

Johnny smiled. “Thank you.”

Her attention shifted to her son. “Yongie, what are your plans after college, my dear?”

“The same as before,” Taeyong started, sitting up straight. “Get my own dance studio and become a dance teacher.” _Well_ , now that he had a baby on the way… things might have to wait. He could probably work part-time somewhere for the time being to saveup, but his child would come first.

Taeyong dared to look at his parents’ faces, waiting to see any disappointment still lingering, but there was none. There was just a smile of acceptance on their both features, and maybe, just maybe, Taeyong didn’t have anything to worry about.

“It’s great that you're chasing your dreams, Taeyong,” his sister inserted and he gave her a thankful smile when she grabbed his head from under the table and gave it a squeeze. 

His parents hummed. “As long as you’re happy,” his father replied.

“Have you guys mated?” His mother asked, and Taeyong was glad the oversized hoodie he wore covered his mating mark. 

“No,” Johnny spoke up. He took Taeyong’s hand and kissed his knuckles, looking at his boyfriend fondly. “But, we plan on doing it soon.”

Taeyong tensed up as the atmosphere shifted. The house fell silent, and he almost retreated his hand from Johnny’s if only the alpha didn’t have such a tight grip. It was time. They needed to break the news to them now. But, how? Taeyong closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Taena’s awkward laughter filled the uneasy atmosphere. “Wow, already so serious and it hasn’t even been a month yet-”

“I’m pregnant,” Taeyong blurted out, cutting his sister off.

He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him in that moment when he saw the disbelief and _hurt_ on his parents’ faces. His sister had gone wide-eyed, dropping the silverware she was holding with a clang, and jaw going slack as she blinked slowly, trying to process what Taeyong had just revealed.

“ _What?!”_ His mother whisper-yelled and Taeyong flinched. His father was eerily quiet, eyes closed and hands balled into fists. His cedarwood scent was beginning to turn sour and his mother’s black tea scent was becoming stronger. “Are you _serious_ , Taeyong?”

“Y-Yes, mom. I’m pregnant with Johnny’s baby,” Taeyong confirmed.

His father’s chair tilted onto the floor as he stood up abruptly, pounding his fist against the table and making everyone jump. Taeyong’s grip became tighter in Johnny’s hold as he stared at his father who was fuming. He pointed his finger towards the front door, eyes downcast. “Go,” he growled.

“Wha-” 

“I said, _GO_ ,” Taeyong’s father yelled, eyes now locking with Taeyong’s, and the omega’s eyes started to well up. “Get out my fucking house, you no good for nothing omega. I’m ashamed to have you as my son. Not only did you go against your parents’ wishes, but you also got knocked up while in college. A fucking disgrace you are. Get _the fuck_ out, Taeyong. **Now**.” 

Every word that his father spat was laced with so much malice, piercing Taeyong’s heart. The tears pricked at Taeyong’s eyes, the omega trying his hardest not to let them fall.

His sister stood up, trying to calm their father down as she gripped his wrist. “Dad, wait-”

“Taena, be quiet,” he barked, swinging his arm from out of her hold. “Help, escort your brother and his boyfriend out please.” That was the last thing his father said before he left the kitchen with booming steps and slamming the door to his bedroom shut.

And that was Taeyong’s breaking point. The tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. Strong arms wrapped around him and his face was nestled in a firm chest, soaking Johnny’s sweater. The alpha rubbed his back and kissed the top of his hair, murmuring words that were masked by Taeyong’s wailing. 

Soon, another chair was screeching against the floor and a black tea scent filled his nostrils. “You guys should leave,” his mother muttered before her footsteps became quieter in the distance. Another sobbed wracked his body as he held onto Johnny tighter as his boyfriend stood up.

“No- Yongie, fuck… I’m so sorry, Taeyong.” He looked at his sister, a frown on her lips and he wiped at his face before falling into her arms. The tears kept coming and his throat hurt, but he couldn’t hide the amount of pain that he was feeling. “Shh, it’s gonna be alright. They’ll come around,” she murmured into his hair. 

But, would they really? It took his parents some time to get over him not wanting to go into business - or so he thought - so how long would it take for them to accept his pregnancy?

“I’m gonna go,” Taeyong mumbled, pulling away from his sister. Taena shook her head, begging him to stay. “You heard mom and dad. Me and Johnny will find a place to stay until break is over.”

She sighed. “Let me help you with your bags.”

Taeyong didn’t protest, letting his sister help them load the bags into Johnny’s car. She gave Taeyong one more hug, giving him a kiss on the cheek and then giving Johnny a hug as well, telling the alpha to “take care of him” before they left. 

The car ride was silent as Johnny found a nearby hotel for them to stay at. He kept his fingers interlocked with Taeyong’s, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles and kissing them from time to time. Taeyong sniffled, nose runny from his crying and before he knew it, he was dozing off, tired from the stress.

When he woke up, Johnny was pulling into a parking lot for a hotel. He carried their bags, checking in and choosing a suitable room that was spacious with a nice bathroom.

They took off their clothes, then got in the warm bath. Johnny washed Taeyong’s hair for him and then Taeyong did the same for the alpha before they washed their bodies and got out, drying each other off with towels and then using a blow dryer to dry each other's hair. 

They slipped on their pajamas and cozied up under the covers of the hotel bed, turning on the TV before Taeyong started crying again. Johnny held him close, rubbing circles around his back.

“We’ll get through this, love. _You’ll_ get through this, okay?” Taeyong nodded against Johnny’s chest, but Johnny’s words weren't helping when his father’s words kept repeating in his head. _‘no good for nothing omega’ ‘I’m ashamed’ ‘a fucking disgrace’_ It just hurt so bad. “Don’t listen to your father. You’re none of those things he said. You’re good at dancing, drawing, cooking, so many things, Yong. Sometimes… Sometimes I think I don’t deserve you with how wonderful you are. Everything is going to be just fine in the end, even if it’s just you, me, and our baby. I love you.”

Taeyong sniffled. “Thank you, John. I love you too.”

The alpha kissed his temple. They laid like that until Taeyong’s cries stopped and Johnny turned off the light, holding each other close as they let sleep overcome them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story will be coming to an end soon 😢
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


	12. 12

Taeyong’s heart was thumping fast under his graduation gown as he stood on the stairs, waiting for his name to be called. 

He couldn’t believe he was graduating, having passed all his finals with straight As while dealing with the struggles of being pregnant. He cast a glance into the audience, hoping his sister could see his bright and appreciative smile as he saw her cheer him on.

“Taeyong Lee.”

As soon as his name was heard through the microphone, Taeyong took a deep breath and walked across the stage with the brightest smile still etched onto his face to hide his nerves. He grasped the paper while taking the chancellor’s hand in his other one for a quick picture before walking off the stage, cheers and applause filling his ears. He went back to his original spot, watching as the rest of the college graduates' names were called until they got to the last names starting with the letter _S_.

Taeyong’s eyes flickered to a special someone, and his heart swole at the sight of Johnny’s big grin—so big his eyes were almost forming crescents—even the alpha’s rare whisker dimples made an appearance. The Seos were here, having flown into the country about two days prior. Taeyong was grateful for them, more than they could possibly ever know. 

After everything that went down with his parents a month ago, they stepped up and offered to help him and Johnny as much as possible even though they couldn’t be with them physically most of the time. Taeyong would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt that his own parents didn’t come to his graduation, but having Johnny’s parents here soothed some of that hurt, along with his sister who also called and checked in on him weekly.

He hadn’t realized he was crying until the person next to him patted his shoulder and asked if he was okay. Taeyong nodded his head, wiping at the tears that streamed down his cheeks and saying that he was fine, just emotional because he was finally graduating.

The guy hummed and Taeyong averted his gaze to his boyfriend, who was now just two people away from being called. He blinked away his tears and exhaled. When Johnny’s name was called, he formed a circle around his mouth with his hands and cheered, yelling “Go Johnny!” as the alpha got his picture taken. 

Once Johnny walked across the stage and walked down the stairs, Taeyong bolted (not without saying excuse me first) and hugged him, giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss before they walked to a spot in the back, hand in hand. 

The last names were called and now they all were standing together, the moment they all had been waiting for. Taeyong released his hand from Johnny’s to take a hold of his tassel and moved it from the right side to the left. He held on to the brim of his cap, waiting for the speaker to finish his speech before he threw it up into the air.

Caps went flying as loud applause filled the air. Johnny pulled Taeyong closed, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, and Taeyong couldn’t help but smile, giggles leaving his lips once they broke apart, foreheads together. 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Johnny murmured, breathless.

“Thank you. I’m proud of you too, my love,” Taeyong replied, cupping Johnny’s cheek and leaving a wet kiss on his jaw.

“Taeyong! John!”

The couple glanced in the direction of the voice before pulling apart and intertwining their fingers as Johnny’s parents came towards them. Johnny’s mom wrapped them in a big embrace while Johnny’s dad just smiled, big and proud. Soon, Taeyong’s sister had spotted the couple and she gave them both hugs as well, then introduced herself to Johnny’s parents. 

They chattered amongst themselves with words of praise and fondness at both Johnny and Taeyong’s accomplishments and promised they would lend a hand or send food, money, water, or whatever was needed to help with the baby once Taeyong gave birth.

While Johnny conversed with his parents and Taeyong’s sister took a phone call, Taeyong smelled a whiff of a scent that he knew all too well. In the corner of his eye, he saw his former roommate walking in long strides to get through the crowd. He turned his head to see just exactly where Jungwoo was going before his jaw almost dropped in shock. The beta had almost knocked a certain alpha over with how tightly he hugged him, rocking them back and forth before pulling away slightly, and giving the alpha a long kiss on the lips.

Taeyong muttered to Johnny that he would be right back, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he jogged over to Jungwoo, gripping the beta’s wrist and dragging him away while the alpha was busy talking to his parents. Jungwoo cursed and flailed his arms, slipping out of Taeyong’s grip when they stopped a long distance away from the said alpha. When they locked eyes, the beta’s eyes were wide and cheeks dusted pink.

“Y-Yongie, congrat—”

“So, you and Jaehyun, huh?” Taeyong smirked, watching as Jungwoo’s cheeks got pinker. 

“I told you if you didn’t want him, I would gladly take him and that’s what I did,” Jungwoo muttered with a shrug. “No hate to Johnny, but Jaehyun is _wonderful_. You really let a good one go.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t just diss my boyfriend.”

“I—”

“Anyways, I’m happy for you, Woo.” Taeyong smiled and pulled Jungwoo in for a brief hug.

“Oh, there you are, Wooie,” a baritone voice said, making the hairs on the back of Taeyong’s neck stand up as sandalwood and ginger flooded his senses. Jaehyun stood behind Jungwoo, giving the beta a kiss on his temple. “I thought I lost you.”

Jaehyun hadn’t noticed him yet and Taeyong’s eyes flickered to the ground. It had been months since they last talked and Taeyong wasn’t sure what he should say or if he should even say anything _at all_. The sound of someone clearing their throat made the omega look up (it was probably Jungwoo) and Taeyong watched as Jaehyun’s eyes twitched, composure shakened before he relaxed, a taut smile on his face. 

“Oh, Taeyong. Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Jaehyun rubbed at his nape. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, congratulations to you too,” Taeyong replied, hoping his smile didn’t look too forced. Jaehyun hummed in response.

There was a beat of silence and Taeyong took this as his cue to leave but then Jaehyun spoke up.

“How are you and Johnny?”

“Oh, uh—we’re great, better than ever actually.” A small smile blossomed on Taeyong’s lips. 

“That’s good to hear. I’m happy for you two,” Jaehyun said, truthfully with his deep dimples showing.

“Thanks—”

“Babe.” Strong arms enveloped Taeyong from behind, peppering kisses on his face and he giggled. “What’s taking you so long?” Johnny asked with a pout.

“I was just talking to Jaehyun and Jungwoo, you big baby,” Taeyong replied, letting out a noise akin to a whine as Johnny continued to pamper him with kisses. Hearing the names of the beta and the alpha made him stop, though as he loosened his hold on Taeyong’s waist to face the couple in front of him. 

“Hey Johnny,” Jungwoo said while Jaehyun nodded slightly.

“Hey Jungwoo, Jae, ” Johnny replied, affable. He patted Jaehyun’s shoulder before giving it a squeeze. “Congrats, man.” 

Jaehyun blinked before grinning. “Thanks. You too, John.”

“Mmph. Well, sorry we can’t stay and talk with you guys longer, but Yongie and I have dinner to attend to with my parents.”

Taeyong glanced up at Johnny. “Really?”

Johnny nodded, looking at the omega. “Yeah, my parents want to take us out to eat. Your sister won’t be able to come, though. Taena left earlier saying she had an emergency meeting to go to, but she’ll drop by the house tomorrow to make up for it.”

“Oh, okay,” Taeyong replied, a little saddened that he didn’t get to say bye to his sister. He turned his attention back to Jungwoo and Jaehyun. “It was nice seeing you guys. Once again, Congratulations Jae. Now, it’s your turn to graduate, Woo.” He gave them both side hugs, followed by Johnny who wished them well. 

They started walking away, but then Taeyong came to a stop, whipping his head around. “Hey, Jaehyun?” He shouted.

The alpha perked up, eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah?”

“Take good care of him!”

Jaehyun chuckled and Jungwoo blushed furiously, the alpha pulling him close to his chest. “I will!”

Taeyong laughed, walking across the field with his head on Johnny’s shoulder. When he saw the Seos looking at them—still as proud as ever—the image of his sister cheering him on in the crowd swarmed his mind, along with the feeling of his small hand in Johnny’s big one, and the faint kick of their baby. He smiled. At that moment, Taeyong felt warm and content, his heart full.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong and Johnny were cozy under the blankets in the nest, the alpha’s hand on Taeyong’s tummy. They now lived in a two-bedroom house, which they had bought with some help from Johnny’s parents. 

Johnny had moved out of his apartment first, moving his stuff from his old place to their new one in less than a week. Taeyong didn’t move in until two weeks after since he was given a longer period to take his finals. Once he was done, he moved in with Johnny and they began setting up the bedroom for their baby, making sure they had all the essentials. 

The pup had grown more active over the month, throwing little punches here and there and even rolling around. The feeling was still surreal, fascinating and weird at the same time for the omega. 

Taeyong inched closer to Johnny, curling up against his boyfriend to lay his head on Johnny’s chest, placing his hand on top of the alpha’s as he shut his eyes tightly. Taeyong whimpered as pain shot up his back from the contractions, grabbing Johnny’s shirt to pull him impossibly close, breathing in his scent.

“Yong, are you okay?” Johnny asked, worriedly rubbing his hand up and down Taeyong’s back.

“Mmph,” Taeyong hummed between gritted teeth. “Just contractions.”

“How about I run you a bath with your favorite lavender bath salts?”

Taeyong nodded, whining at the thought of taking a relaxing bath. _“Yes, please.”_

Johnny kissed the top of Taeyong’s head before getting up and going to the bathroom. The sound of running water was heard and Taeyong curled into himself tighter as the contractions only got stronger and stronger, the pain becoming almost unbearable. 

He pulled the blanket closer to his nose, trying to inhale Johnny’s scent that was starting to fade away in hopes to lessen the pain, but to no avail, it didn’t work. A tear slid down Taeyong’s face, counting down the seconds until his contractions would stop. But, then he felt it. 

His water broke. 

Taeyong opened his eyes, looking down and seeing the giant puddle underneath his body. He clasped his hand over his mouth, shaking. “J-Johnny,” he tried to yell, but his voice was muffled from the amount of shock he was in. He tried again, this time taking a deep breath and calming himself down before crying out his boyfriend’s name. “Johnny” Big hurried steps came running into the room and Johnny stood in front of Taeyong, eyes frantic. Taeyong didn’t give him a chance to speak, blurting out, “My water broke!”

Johnny 's eyes flickered down to the puddle Taeyong was in for a split second before gently hauling Taeyong up bridal style and snatching the keys to his car on their way out the house to the hospital. 

  
  
  
  


Taeyong’s eyes watered as he held his pup in his arms. 

Johnny was right by his side, having been there the whole time during his delivery, tears streaming down his face. The pregnancy was successful and Lee Donghyuck —Hyuck for short—was as healthy as can be. 

It was painful—the most painful thing Taeyong had ever been through. But the pain didn’t compare to how happy he was.

Hyuck wailed and cried when his body felt the cold air of the hospital room, but once he was cleaned up and put into his father’s arms, the noise had magically stopped, staring up at his dad with the prettiest and biggest eyes Taeyong had ever seen. 

The nurse had taken Hyuck from Taeyong’s arms gently to let Johnny hold their son, and Taeyong’s unshed tears finally fell. The two people he loved the most were right in front of him and he couldn’t ask for anything else. 

Their friends and family had come to visit Hyuck a couple weeks after, once Taeyong and Johnny had left from the hospital and had developed a routine for them and their pup. 

Everyone cooed and awed, murmuring how cute Hyuck was and some even went as far as to say he was the perfect mix of his parents. Taeyong’s parents were still a no show though, but he had accepted that this was his new reality. His sister had stopped mentioning their parents a while back, but he knew she was equally as hurt by how things played out. But, that’s life, isn’t it?

You drift apart from people whom you never thought you would, and then they end up not a part of your life anymore. But, Taeyong saw it as a positive thing. He lost two important people, but he also gained so many more, and one of them was looking up at him while Taeyong held him in his arms as he drank from the baby bottle. 

  
  
  
  


Only the bedside lamp was on, the rest of the room dim as Taeyong twirled the card in his hand, biting the inside of his cheek.

A knock on the door took him out of his thoughts, looking up to see Johnny in the doorway with an exhausted smile on his face. “Finally put Hyuck to sleep,” Johnny said and Taeyong hummed, putting the card down on the nightstand as Johnny walked over to him. 

The alpha plopped his body onto the bed, head resting in the omega’s crossed legs. Johnny sighed as Taeyong began carding his finger’s through his hair, still long and past his shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence, Johnny’s relaxed breathing filling the room as Taeyong continued to card his fingers through his strands while thinking. The omega must have been thinking too loudly because Johnny sighed again.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked and Taeyong’s movements stopped, hand floating on top of the alpha’s head. “Babe?” Johnny craned his head to glance up at Taeyong before he was sitting up and taking the omega’s hand in his. 

Taeyong still didn’t say anything, just shifting his gaze to the card that lay on the nightstand then to his boyfriend, hoping he understood. Johnny’s gaze followed his, squinting as he tried to take a closer look at the card before he was blinking slowly, finally realizing what it was. He continued staring at the card for a few seconds before looking at Taeyong. “Yong—”

After Hyuck was born, talks about potentially mating had been pushed to the side. There were just more important things to focus on, with Johnny deciding to give up his dream of being a professional basketball player and settling to be an assistant coach while Taeyong chose to stay at home and take care of Hyuck while Johnny was away at work, putting his hopes of buying a dance studio and becoming a dance teacher on hold.

“Hyuck is 6 months old now. We’ve made so many precious memories with him already, and I’m happy, _so_ happy, Johnny. But, when I look in the mirror and see the mating mark that isn’t from you, I’m heartbroken. The feeling doesn’t last long though, but…” Taeyong trailed off, taking a deep breath. “Would it be selfish of me to still want to get the bond removed, even knowing the risk that I could face? I- I want to be here with you and Hyuck, making so many more precious memories, but I also want to be _yours_. I want us to be proper mates. If… If I could go back in time and prevent that night from happening, I would. I would in a heartbeat.”

Taeyong hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt the touch of Johnny’s thumb swiping over his cheek. He locked eyes with the alpha, a sad smile on Johnny’s face, and then Taeyong broke down in sobs, throwing his arms around Johnny’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he cried into Johnny’s chest. “Forget I ever said anything—”

“Yong, it’s okay. If you still want to get the bond removed, I’ll be there with you every step of the way. I—” Johnny took a deep breath as Taeyong continued to sob. “Obviously I want us to be proper mates too. Who wouldn’t want to mark the person they love? I just, _god_ , I just don’t want Hyuck to grow up with only one parent.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m _scared_ , Johnny.” Taeyong hiccuped, trying to wipe at his cheeks with his sweater paws. “I’m _so_ fucking scared. But, with you there,” he inhaled. “With you there, my love, I think I’ll be able to do it.”

Silence enveloped them as they remained pressed close, Taeyong’s sobs coming to a stop. Johnny’s chin rested on Taeyong’s head as he rubbed the omega’s back, his tiny fists still holding onto Johnny’s shirt, afraid he would up and leave. Even though deep down Taeyong knew the alpha wouldn’t do that, it was just negative thoughts plaguing his mind. 

Taeyong felt Johnny left his chin from where it had been on his head, patting Taeyong’s back and the omega looked up at him. “Okay,” was all Johnny said.

The omega frowned. “Okay?” 

“Okay, let’s get your bond removed.” Johnny stretched his arm out to take a hold of the card Jaehyun had given Taeyong. “I’m going to research this place, make sure it’s legit and look at their ratings, and then we’ll set your appointment and get your bond removed. Sounds like a plan?”

Taeyong couldn’t help it when his eyes welled up. He nodded, smiling. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update 🖤

Turns out the place was indeed legit. It was pretty new though, having only been in business for less than two years, but the ratings seemed almost too good to be true. 

Only two omegas had died from bond removal procedures, and that was good considering most bond removal places would lose nearly twenty omegas in the first year alone—later getting shut down. This place was a faraway distance, though. Taeyong and Johnny would have to drive five hours to get there.

It would probably be a whole day thing and Taeyong wasn’t sure he would be able to find someone to watch Hyuck. But, he would still take the chance. While Hyuck was dozed off, Taeyong set up an appointment with Johnny seated right beside him. They read over the possible side effects he could experience such as shoulder pain, extreme fatigue, and nausea. Then scrolled down to the bottom and in bold red letters was the large risk the omega already knew: death. 

Taeyong sharply inhaled, feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach.

Johnny silently took the omega’s hand in his as Taeyong clicked continue, bringing up the dates for appointments and the times. The couple had already talked about this while they were both researching, deciding to put the appointment on hold until next year, that way Taeyong would have at least another month with Hyuck. 

Taeyong’s hand trembled as he read over the information he imputed before clicking confirm, the appointment made. He looked at Johnny, heart pounding in his ears as a tear trickled down his face.

There was no going back now.

Time flew by and Taeyong treasured every moment with his son. With Taeyong being a stay at home parent and Johnny working as an assistant coach, some days were easier than others. But, they made it work nonetheless. 

Hyuck had gotten so big and was still as healthy as could be, little tooth sticking out whenever he laughed or smiled. He began to crawl a week ago and that’s when Johnny had decided it was time to baby-proof their home. The couple sat in the playpen as Hyuck crawled around, babbling nonsense as he moved about.

“Come here, Hyuckie. Come to dada,” Taeyong cooed, patting his thighs as he sat with his legs crossed.

_“Dada?”_

Taeyong gasped, looking at Johnny who looked at him, looking equally as stunned. “D-Did he really just say—” Johnny began, but was cut off by another, _“Dada!”_

“Oh my god!” Taeyong squealed, eyes welling up at Hyuck’s first words.

New Year’s Eve came before they knew it, and the family sat on the couch, waiting for the ball to drop as Taeyong cradled Hyuck in his arms, head resting on Johnny’s chest as the alpha’s arm wrapped around his waist, hand gliding over his stomach. 

The 10-second countdown started on the screen and Taeyong and Johnny began counting down. Taeyong snuggled a little closer to his boyfriend, glancing up into Johnny’s dark, alluring eyes. 

5… 

4… 

3… 

2… 

1… 

_Happy New Year!_

Johnny leaned down, meeting Taeyong’s lips in a kiss, deep and slow that took the omega’s breath away. Taeyong pulled away first to catch his breath before pecking Johnny’s check and shifting his attention to their pup. 

Hyuck had fallen asleep, and Taeyong giggled quietly. He kissed his temple, whispering _“I love you so much, Hyuckie”_ and then kissing his forehead.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong toyed with the rips in his jeans as he tried to calm his nerves. He stared out the window into the never-ending line of trees as Johnny drove deeper into the woods. 

They had been on the road for 4 hours, listening to the GPS as it guided them to their destination. All Taeyong could think about was Hyuck. He didn’t want to leave his baby, and he didn’t want Johnny to have to raise their pup all alone. 

The Seos were in town again and they were more than delighted to spend time with their grandson while Taeyong got the procedure done. Johnny had never told them that he and Taeyong weren’t mates, but that didn’t matter. The Seos just wanted to spend time with Hyuck, not asking any details about where the couple would be going. Taeyong couldn’t thank Johnny’s parents enough for sticking by his side till this day. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Taeyong averted his gaze from outside, flickering to Johnny’s hand placed on his thigh then at the alpha who was focused on the road. He was immensely grateful for Johnny. There may have been bumps in the road at the start, but no relationship was perfect. Johnny had changed for the better, becoming a person Taeyong knew he could rely on—a beacon of light in a dark tunnel. 

Fatherhood was a good look on the alpha. He loved Hyuck just as much as Taeyong did, the smile that adorned the alpha’s face was blinding whenever he was near their son that it nearly made Taeyong shed tears. Once Johnny got off work, the first thing he would do once he got home was give Taeyong a kiss, asking about Hyuck right after, and then taking charge of caring for their pup and telling the omega to just rest while he did all the work. 

There was no one else Taeyong would want to go through this journey with.

“I’m okay,” Taeyong sighed. “Just nervous.”

Johnny didn’t say anything, just letting his pine scent fill the car and Taeyong inhaled it, closing his eyes. He felt Johnny kiss the back of his hand before he was succumbing to sleep.

  
  
  
  


_“Babe._ We’re here,” Johnny said as he rocked Taeyong’s hand back and forth.

Taeyong rubbed at his eyes, blinking them to clear his vision before looking around. The place looked just like it did in the photos. He slipped his hand under the collar of his shirt, feeling along his mating mark. He pressed down on it, breath shaky as Taeyong thought about how it would soon be gone. 

He turned to Johnny, brushing his fingers through his long strands before moving his hand down to cup the alpha’s cheek. He leaned in, a short and sweet kiss on plump lips, before diving back in for a longer and fervent one. Their foreheads were pressed together as tears fell down both their faces, holding onto each other as tight as they could, scared to let go.

They exchanged _‘I Love Yous’_ and several chaste kisses before it was time for them to get out, just in time for Taeyong’s appointment. 

When Taeyong and Johnny walked in through the door, they were greeted by a beta in medical scrubs. “Hello.” She smiled warmly. “Do both of you have appointments?”

“No, uh, just me,” Taeyong replied, and she beckoned him to come forward. “Lee Taeyong.”

Johnny’s hand rested on the small of his back as the beta typed in his name, proceeding to pull up his appointment and reading everything out to make sure it was correct. When Taeyong nodded, she gave him a consent paper to sign that included the side effects as listed on the site, stating that he could still opt out of the procedure.

He shook his head, determined. They didn’t drive for five hours, just to turn back around. He signed the paper and the beta gave him another warm smile before she left to check on the surgeon.

“You’re gonna be just fine,” Johnny murmured, rubbing Taeyong’s back as he gave him a forehead kiss.

The beta came back, hand outstretched in the direction of the door next to her. “Follow me.” Both Taeyong and Johnny began moving, but the beta stopped Johnny before he could go any further. “I’m sorry, sir, but only the omega is allowed into the surgeon’s office. Dr. Qian Kun likes to keep his work very private. I hope you understand.”

“Johnny—my _boyfriend_ , won’t be able to come with me?” Taeyong asked, voice cracking at the end. He looked at Johnny with a frown, then at the beta.

The beta mirrored his expression, shaking her head. “I’m sorry. That’s how Dr. Qian does all his bond removal procedures. If that poses an issue for you, Mr. Lee, you can still cancel your appointment.”

Taeyong sighed, he didn’t want to go through this alone, without Johnny by his side. He was starting to have doubts.

“Yong.” Johnny squeezed his hand, making him meet his eyes. “Go ahead. I’ll be waiting right here, okay. As soon as you're done, I’ll run through those doors and give you the biggest hug. You’ve got this, babe.”

“So, what will it be Mr. Lee?” The beta inquired.

Taeyong gnawed on his bottom lip, eyes welling up before he latched onto Johnny. Johnny’s warm hands were on his back as Tawyong pulled away to give the alpha kisses all over his face, ending with a kiss on the lips. “I love you,” he whispered, faces close and noses brushing. 

“I love you too,” Johnny replied, charming and sweet.

Taeyong gave him one more bone-crushing hug before he was following the beta outside.

They walked further into the woods, following a twisted trail until a shack came in sight. It was run down—the wood was peeling off the side with the windows boarded up and the roof looked like it would collapse any second. 

Taeyong gulped. He didn’t remember it looking like this in the pictures.

He looked at the beta, silently hoping this was all a joke and that this wasn’t actually the place he would be getting the procedure done. She only smiled, for the third time that day, and it was almost frightening. 

She patted his shoulder, extending her arm out like earlier to the entrance. “Go on, Dr. Qian is waiting for you. Everything will be _just_ fine, Mr. Lee.”

Taeyong nodded, unable to say anything, the words stuck in his throat. He took small steps as he got closer, looking back to see the beta staring at him still, making him gulp. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling before he put his hand on the door, pushing gently as he made his way inside.

It was dimly lit, the shack being illuminated only by a fireplace and some candles. He felt his body start to shiver, hands getting clammy. Was it too late to turn back around and just go home?

Before he could even think about leaving the shack, a dark figure entered from the shadows, and Taeyong scurried as far away as he possibly could, back hitting the wall and knocking over an object that went crashing down onto the floor. A cold hand grabbed onto his and he almost let out a scream if it wasn’t for the hand slapped over his mouth.

The person must have been wearing scent blockers because Taeyong couldn’t take in a scent and it made him even more terrified. Where was Dr. Qian? Was he going to die just like this? In the middle of nowhere in some run-down shack, murdered by a stranger?

He started to whimper as he thought about his loves, Johnny and Hyuck. Tears streamed down his cheeks. No. He couldn’t—he _wouldn’t_ die like this. 

Taeyong started squirming in the stranger’s hold as the person tried to drag him further into the shack, away from his only exit. Fortunately, while he was squirming, his elbow hit the stranger’s stomach, making him hiss in pain. 

The stranger removed his hand from Taeyong’s mouth, giving the omega time to inhale large breaths of air. He had to keep fighting though, still trapped in the tight grip. 

But it all happened too fast. The stranger’s hand went back over his mouth, this time with a rag. Taeyong struggled against the stranger’s tight grip, feeling his vision start to blur and it became harder to keep his eyes open. His body felt heavy and his head was spinning, and it wasn’t long until all he saw was black.

  
  
  
  


When Taeyong regained consciousness, it took him a while to remember where he was. He blinked his eyes a few times before looking around, and then it all came back to him. 

He tried to get up and run, but his wrists and legs were bound by tight straps. He tried to wrestle out of the restraints, but he was stuck to the chair with no way out. He tried to scream, but his cries were muffled by the duct tape that covered his mouth. 

_Why? Just, why did it have to end like this?_

Taeyong began sobbing when he took notice of the sharp objects that laid in the cart next to him. _No, no, no. Please, no._ He shook his head, looking down as he continued to sob. He looked up as the dark figure made its way towards him, pushing the cart closer before he sat down on the chair in front of it. Taeyong shook his head again, pleads muffled as the stranger gripped his jaw, staring at him with a sort of sinister look.

_Please, no. I can’t die like this. Please, I beg. Don’t hurt me._

The stranger wiped at the fallen tear from Taeyong’s eye, and Taeyong grimaced, trying to back away but the stranger tightened his grip on his jaw. The omega watched as the corner of his lips started to curl upwards and a laugh reverberated throughout the shack. Was Taeyong’s impending death funny to him? The stranger retreated his hand to put it on his stomach as he doubled over in laughter.

Taeyong’s cries had stopped, now just confused and stunned. The man wiped at his eyes, hand over his chest as he calmed down, and then smiled at Taeyong, this time warm and apologetic. He pulled off the duct tape from Taeyong’s mouth, crushing it into a ball before throwing it to the side, meeting Taeyong’s eyes again.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee.”

_What?_

Taeyong opened and closed his mouth like a fish, unable to form a sentence. He was _so_ _confused_. What the hell was going on? He took a closer look at the stranger’s appearance and his eyes slowly got bigger. The man was wearing medical scrubs and gloves.

The omega sharply inhaled. “You’re…”

“Yes, I’m Dr. Qian. Dr. Qian Kun, to be exact—”

“You—You _asshole_ ,” Taeyong snapped. If his legs and wrists weren’t tied up, he would have left without a second thought. He could cry again, but instead, his body heated up in anger, hands balling into fists.

“You have every right to be mad at me, Mr. Lee, and I deeply apologize.” Taeyong could tell Dr. Qian was sincere, but it made his blood boil even more.

“Just… Why? What was the point in all of this?!” He asked, exasperated. 

“Well, I like giving my patients a scare. It gets their adrenaline going, and believe it or not, it actually takes some of the fear away for getting their bond removed. Sometimes even making the fear disappear completely since what I just put them through was probably more terrifying.” Dr. Qian shrugged, and Taeyong could only snicker. It sounded like a load of bullshit to him.

“You’re crazy,” the omega spat out, tugging on the restraints.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Dr. Qian agreed, shrugging again nonchalantly. “But, I’m _crazy_ and one of the best surgeons this country has to offer so… Do you still want to get the bond removed? I understand if you don’t.”

Taeyong’s eye twitched, getting ready to tell the crazy-ass surgeon to get him the hell out of the chair, but then he thought about the reason he had come here. Even with all the shit Dr. Qian had just put him through, it would just be a waste of time if he chose to leave now, still with a mark he didn’t want. 

He thought back to what Dr. Qian had said earlier about his stupid tactic, and oddly enough, Taeyong’s fear had seemed to subside. He was more shaken up from what had happened minutes ago, making him forget just how scared he was to get the bond removed. Was Dr. Qian crazy and flat-out weird? Yes. But if he was really one of the best surgeons, then why not go through with the procedure?

“Will you let me out of these restraints?” Taeyong asked, and Dr. Qian untied them all, letting Taeyong stretch his limbs.

“So?” Dr. Qian tilted his head, waiting for an answer.

Taeyong took a deep breath before meeting the surgeon’s eyes. “Yes. I still want to get the bond removed.”

  
  
  
  


When Taeyong opened his eyes, he expected to see Dr. Qian sitting in the chair with his uncanny smile. But he was all alone. His body felt weak, _so terribly weak_ , and the pain that shot through his arm to his neck made him clench his jaw as he held onto his arm.

He closed his eyes, trying to take deep breaths. There was ringing in his ears and he was starting to get a headache. He could only hope that the pain would stop soon and that he would be alright.

Taeyong slowly moved his hand up to feel at the spot where his mark would be. His skin felt smooth, no ridges, and he smiled faintly. 

The bond was gone.

He pulled his finger away, staring at his hands. He narrowed his eyes on a spot on his finger where the little light from the shack was shining. There was a speck of red. Taeyong felt his shoulder again, this time pushing down a bit with a hiss before putting his hand back into his line of sight. 

“Yong?” He heard a voice say, but it was hard to focus as he looked down at his body, and then at the cart with piles of paper towels, then back at his hand. There was so much blood. A tall figure made its way into the shack, stopping right beside the chair Taeyong was seated in. “Baby?”

Taeyong looked at the person, pine and sage faintly coming to his senses. “M-My love?” He murmured, weakly.

Johnny kneeled down, cupping Taeyong’s cheek. “Oh, baby. You did it,” he sniffled, eyes watery.

“J-Johnny, there’s—there’s so much blood… and... I’m weak,” Taeyong whispered, choking back a sob.

“I know, I know. That’s one of the side effects, love.”

Taeyong shook his head. “No, I... I don’t think I can continue on.”

Johnny frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “What do you mean?”

“I—My body… it feels like it’s going to shut down. I’m _sorry_ ,” Taeyong sobbed, fingers brushing against Johnny’s cheek. “I won’t be able to make it.”

“No. _No,_ Yong. Yes, you will,” Johnny argued. “Dr. Qian said the surgery was a success. Let me carry you to the car, baby.”

Johnny stood up, ready to take Taeyong into his arms, but Taeyong stuck his hand out to stop him, shaking his head vehemently. “I can’t, Johnny. You—You have to leave me here. Just go. Tell Hyuck I—”

“Taeyong,” Johnny snapped and Taeyong pulled his hand away as his lip trembled and it became harder to breathe. “I am not leaving you here. You are _fine_. Just listen to me, please. I’m going to bring you to the car and get you home.”

“...Okay.”

Taeyong took Johnny’s hand as he stood up slowly, the alpha’s other hand on his back to steady him. “I’ll stop at a store on our way back to get you water. Dr. Qian said the procedure made you dehydrated, so you’ll need to drink up. I’ll get you blankets too, that way you can rest while I’m driving.”

Johnny’s words sounded like a bunch of gibberish, going in one ear and out the other as Taeyong failed to take in what he was saying. The pain in his head and shoulder grew tenfold and the floor seemed to be moving. He heard Johnny call out to him several times before his legs gave out and his body hit the cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)   
> 


	14. 14

Taeyong’s head lolled as he slowly began to wake. His vision was blurry, so he blinked several times to clear it. The room he was in was very bright, too bright, causing him to throw his hand over his eyes to try to lessen the strain. 

He hissed when a pain traveled up his arm, and Taeyong looked down, noticing he was in a hospital bed while strapped to an IV drip. The last thing he remembered was Johnny trying to carry him out of the shack. He must have passed out from exhaustion and dehydration.

Taeyong looked to his side and a mop of long, dark hair buried deep in long arms was resting on the rail. He took his arm that was free of a needle, and placed his hand on top of Johnny’s head, sliding it down his lock’s slowly, then back up. The alpha lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes.

“Taeyong?” Johnny’s voice was hoarse, the telltale signs that he had been crying showed on his face, eyes puffy and red. He must have thought he was dreaming because he frowned, briefly looking around before he looked down to the floor, murmuring words Taeyong couldn’t hear. 

The omega’s lips curled upwards, moving his hand down to caress Johnny’s cheek, and the alpha’s eyes widened. “Hey,” Taeyong croaked out.

Johnny sat up straight, placing his hand over Taeyong’s. “Yong, _oh my god_. You’re okay! I was so worried,” he exclaimed, voice cracking at the end. His eyes welled up within a second and tears were staining his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong whispered, the sight of his boyfriend crying making him tear up as well.

Johnny shook his head. “Don’t apologize. I’m just glad you’re okay. You did it, baby. The bond was removed.” The alpha smiled, and Taeyong sniffled as he blinked back tears.

He lifted his chin up, poking out his lips—his big doe eyes glimmering in the light—too afraid to move his body. Johnny let out a wet chuckle before leaning in and capturing Taeyong’s lips in a sweet and innocent kiss. The door opened just as they broke apart, a nurse walking in with a clipboard.

“Hello, Mr. Lee. Nice to see that you’re finally awake,” The nurse said, voice high-pitched and bubbly.

“Finally?” Taeyong asked.

“Oh, you were out for quite some time,” she replied.

Taeyong turned to Johnny. “Really?”

The alpha hummed, wiping at his cheeks. “Yeah, probably like ten hours?”

“Mmph,” the nurse confirmed. She stepped closer to Taeyong, writing something down on the clipboard before meeting his eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m… I feel fine, for the most part,” Taeyong replied. “My shoulder is a little sore, though.” He averted his gaze from the nurse to stare at the bedsheets. There was a pause, and just the sound of the nurse tapping her pen against the clipboard filled the quiet room.

She placed her board down before sighing. “Did you get a bond removed?”

Taeyong and Johnny looked at each other, eyes frantic. Telling anyone about getting a bond removed could be potentially dangerous since there was a chance they could tell the authorities and Taeyong—even Johnny—could be thrown in jail. Should they lie or should they come forward with the truth? 

The nurse could probably sense their turmoil and she sighed again, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay. You can tell me, I promise I won’t tell anyone. I’m—I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but I’m an omega too, and... I’ve gotten a bond removed before. So, I _promise_ that your secret is safe with me.”

Taeyong didn’t know how to respond to that, having heard that if you were an omega in the medical field and it was found out that you had gotten a bond removed—unless in the rare cases where it was okay—then you could get an even worse punishment. The nurse must have really trusted them to reveal such a potentially life-ruining thing. 

He nodded his head, and the nurse looked at both him and Johnny with a small smile.

“I’m happy it was successful,” she said before standing up. “I’ll write that it was a shoulder injury. Well, you must be hungry, so I’ll bring you some food just enough for the both of you, and then you should be okay to check out.”

Taeyong and Johnny thanked the nurse, and she gave them another smile, this one showing her pearly whites before she exited the room.

  
  
  
  


Taeyong was lying on the couch, head in Johnny’s lap as the alpha carded his fingers through his hair as the omega ate popcorn. 

He sometimes would feed the alpha, putting his arm up and letting Johnny lean in to grab the kernel in his hand with his mouth, sometimes sucking on Taeyong’s fingers to get the leftover salt and butter and the omega would whine, trying to swat at Johnny’s face, but the alpha would always dodge it. 

After the hospital, Taeyong fortunately, hadn’t experienced any of the side effects. He felt good as new, but the lingering shoulder pain was still there. Dr. Qian said the pain should be completely gone in about two to three weeks, and he had given Taeyong ointment to put over the area that could help speed up the process.

The peace and quiet in the house was nice, but only for a little while as both parents were starting to miss their pup. They had gone two days without him, and Taeyong couldn’t wait to have Hyuck in his arms again.

A faint, but brisk knock was heard at the door, causing Taeyong to sit up. “I’ll get it,” Johnny said, kissing the omega’s forehead before opening the door.

“Dada, Dada!” 

Taeyong could barely contain his excitement for seeing their son, hopping off the couch and standing next to Johnny.

“Hi mom, dad,” Johnny greeted before bending down and taking Hyuck in his arms, blowing raspberries on his tummy. “Hi Hyuckie, I missed you,” Johnny cooed as Hyuck couldn’t stop giggling.

Taeyong let Johnny and Hyuck have their moment as he turned to Johnny’s parents. “Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Seo. Thank you for watching Donghyuck for us.”

“Oh, it was nothing dear,” Mrs. Seo said, waving him off. “Any time we’re in town, you can give us a call and we’ll be delighted to watch Hyuck for you and John for however long. He’s such a good boy. So cute, and really well behaved.”

Mr. Seo hummed in agreement. “You guys are doing well raising him.”

Taeyong smiled, wrapping both his arms around Johnny’s parents. “Thank you,” he murmured, getting a little choked up.

When he pulled away, the Seos were both teary-eyed and staring at him with adoring smiles. Johnny’s mother took Taeyong’s hand and squeezed it while Johnny’s father patted him on the back.

Mr. Seo cleared his throat, getting the attention of his son. “John, we have to get going now. We’ll stop by again tomorrow.”

Johnny gently gave Hyuck to Taeyong, the omega’s arms already outstretched to take their 7-month-old pup. Hyuck giggled, another _‘dada’_ leaving his lips as Taeyong kissed his cheek. Johnny hugged both of his parents one by one. “Okay, I love you both so much. Thank you again for watching Hyuck,” he replied.

“We love you too. And Taeyong—” The omega looked up as his name was called. “We love you too. You’re our family, now. Remember that. If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to call. Or we’ll just call and ask ourselves, or just see how you’re doing,” Mrs. Seo said. “Alright?”

“A-Alright.” Taeyong nodded as the lump in his throat made it hard for him to speak. “I love you too, Mr. and Mrs. Seo.”

They smiled, stepping forward to tickle Hyuck’s tummy before bidding goodbye.

  
  
  
  


It was Johnny’s birthday, and even though the alpha had to work, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t celebrate. Taeyong would make sure it was one of his best birthdays yet. 

Johnny had woken up an hour earlier than usual, so he could spend extra time with Hyuck before he left, and the pup cried when Johnny had to go. 

It took a while to calm Hyuck down, Taeyong patting his back as he held him, swaying back and forth while he bounced him in his arms. Once Hyuck’s cries had stopped and he had fallen asleep in his father’s arms, Taeyong put him in his crib, staying in the room for a few minutes just in case Hyuck woke up, before going into the kitchen and fishing out his phone. 

He dialed Mrs. Seo, who was ecstatic to hear from him even though they talked a week prior. It took only two hours before the Seos were knocking on the door, ready to take Hyuck from his hands for the night (and maybe the day after if the couple really needed it). 

Now that Taeyong was alone, he got the birthday preparations started—but not without cleaning up first though. He picked up the toys that were scattered around the house, wiping down the surfaces before sweeping and mopping the floors. Once the house was cleaned to his standard, Taeyong took out the hidden items he bought from the store not too long ago—with the help of Jungwoo—and started decorating. 

He hung fairy lights up in the living room, then made his way to the kitchen. He covered the table with a white cloth before placing vanilla scented candles on top and a bouquet of roses in the middle along with rose petals near the plates and eating utensils, placing down wine glasses too. To top off his decorating, he put some vanilla scented candles in their bedroom as well and scattered the rest of the rose petals all over in the bathroom.

When Taeyong looked around, his heart sank a bit. Was it too much? Maybe he should have waited until Valentine’s Day to do such extravagant decorating, but it would be their first time spending Johnny’s birthday as a couple and he wanted it to be just right. He could just do something else for the holiday. 

The omega looked at his phone to check the time. Johnny would be home in a couple of hours, just enough time for him to start cooking. He took out the ingredients and turned on the TV for background noise, then began chopping up vegetables.

Taeyong had just finished putting the food on their plates, drying off the last bowl when an unmistakable feeling pooled in his stomach, traveling to his groin. He grasped onto the edge of the sink, bowing his head as he closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. _Fuck._ These were early signs of his heat approaching. 

He breathed in and out through his nose, pushing away from the sink. He could do this. His heat hadn’t come full force yet and he wouldn’t let the desire cloud his mind. Taeyong looked at his phone—ten minutes. He had ten minutes until Johnny would come home, so he poured the finest wine they had before lighting the candles and turning off all the lights except for the fairy lights he had hung up in the living room. 

Taeyong took a minute to look in the mirror, fixing up his hair. His hand wandered to the collar of his shirt, pulling it down to look at his shoulder that was free of a mating mark. A small smile made its way onto the corner of his lips before he took a deep breath. 

The sound of the door opening made Taeyong’s ears perk up, and he barely gave Johnny time to remove his jacket as he sprinted into the living room and leapt into his boyfriend’s arms, nearly making Johnny stumble back as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck as he kissed him.

Johnny smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s back. Taeyong was the first to pull away, a gigantic smile on his face as he murmured, “Happy Birthday, my love.”

“Thank you,” Johnny replied, pecking Taeyong’s lips then looking around. “What’s all this?” He asked, meeting Taeyong’s eyes with a slanted brow.

“It’s for you, for your birthday,” Taeyong giggled. “Do you like it?”

“I love it, Yong.” Johnny smiled. “Where’s Hyuck?”

“With your parents. It’s just me and you today, big boy,” Taeyong smirked, and Johnny’s eyes became dark and his scent intensified, making heat rise in Taeyong’s belly. The omega swallowed, “Uh, are you hungry? I made dinner.”

Johnny’s eyes went back to normal quickly at the sound of food. “ _God_ , I’m so hungry, Yong. I feel like I could eat an entire buffet.”

Taeyong giggled again, desire and lust no longer taking over his mind. “Good, I made a lot, so eat as much as you want.”

“Oh, I will. But, I’ll save some for you too.” Johnny kissed Taeyong, long and deep before they made their way into the kitchen. 

“Everything is just beautiful, baby, and the food tastes wonderful,” Johnny said, full of love. “Thank you.”

Taeyong’s cheeks heated up as he twirled the pasta noodles around his fork, making sure to get a piece of shrimp. “You’re welcome.”

Johnny took a sip of the wine, letting out a satisfied _‘ah_ ’ then placing the glass down. He stretched his hand out across the table to softly take Taeyong’s, bringing it close to his lips and kissing the omega’s knuckles.

Taeyong tried to concentrate as he ate, but it became harder and harder every time he got a whiff of pine and sage. He crossed his legs tightly, feeling his body shiver as beads of sweat prickled across his forehead. He closed his eyes, nearly panting as slick trickled down his thigh and he was sure Johnny would soon smell his arousal. 

“Yong, are you okay—” Johnny dropped his fork, and Taeyong opened his eyes to see the alpha’s pupils blown wide.

Taeyong bit his lip, eyes welling with tears. His body was so _hot_ , and the urge to rip off his clothes was strong. _“Please,”_ he begged, sounding more like a pained cry. “Johnny, just— _please_.” _Touch me_

Desire clouded the room as Taeyong laid on his back with his knees bent, feet planted on the bed as Johnny kissed him, rough and hungry. Johnny had stretched him out in no time, the omega’s hole already so slippery and wet as his slick oozed out of him onto the bed with how needy he was. 

Johnny’s cock was already lined up at his rim, the tip brushing against Taeyong’s hole with every movement as he kissed Taeyong deeper. Taeyong whined against his lips, ready to be thoroughly fucked and filled as his alpha’s knot swell inside up him, locking them together before Johnny was releasing his load. 

He bit Johnny’s lip— _hard_ —and the alpha was pulling away with a wince. Johnny pushed Taeyong deeper into the pillow, stroking his cock before stopping right at the entrance of Taeyong’s hole.

“Ready?” Johnny asked, voice low with a smirk, and Taeyong hooked his ankles around Johnny’s waist, hands on Johnny’s shoulders as he pulled him down for another kiss before nodding.

The alpha pushed in slowly until his entire length was inside Taeyong. Johnny started at a calm pace, rocking his hips nice and slow to let Taeyong feel all of him, and Taeyong threw his head back, mouth parting in a gasp.

He dug his nails into Johnny’s skin at the faint hit to his prostate. “Yes, right there… _H_ - _Harder._ ”

Taeyong mewled as the alpha listened to his plea, bucking his hips harder and thrusting into him faster as Johnny held onto his hips with a burning grip. Johnny lifted him up to sit in his lap, and Taeyong moaned at the different angle. He cupped Johnny’s cheeks with both of his hands as he kissed him hot and wet on the mouth, grinding down on Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny groaned, sucking on Taeyong’s tongue as he thrusted upward. Taeyong whimpered, tugging Johnny’s hair and the alpha thrusted upward again, over and over until Taeyong was a whining mess. He pushed the omega back down onto the mattress, hands back on Taeyong’s hips as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room.

Tears streamed down Taeyong’s face as he moaned and cried. He was getting hard and the feeling of Johnny swelling up inside him made him drool. He clenched around Johnny’s cock as his nails dug deeper into the flesh.

 _“Fuck,”_ Johnny panted above him. “You’re so wet for me, baby. So _fucking_ wet and tight. Feels so damn good. Gonna breed you, fill you with my pups. Gonna make you _mine_. You’ll love that, right?”

Taeyong nodded. “Yes. Knot me. Breed me. Fill me with your pups, again and again. _P-Please_. Please, mark me, _Alpha_ ,” he whined and begged.

His back arched off the bed as Johnny sunk his teeth into his shoulder, his eyes rolling back and his jaw fell slack as he tried to scream, but nothing came out. He saw stars as he released his load, legs giving out as Johnny locked in, teeth still latched onto Taeyong’s shoulder.

Taeyong panted, trembling underneath Johnny. Once the alpha finally removed his teeth from his shoulder, he licked over the mark to soothe the pain before pressing his lips against Taeyong’s. The omega moaned, deep and low as Johnny kissed him, not minding the metallic taste on his tongue, while Johnny’s knot burst inside of him, filling Taeyong with his cum. 

Johnny wiped Taeyong’s bangs from his forehead. _“Mine_ ,” he breathed out.

 _“Yours,”_ Taeyong replied, softly. “ _My_ _alpha_.”

“ _Yo_ _ur alpha_.” Johnny kissed him again before slumping against him, and Taeyong wrapped his arm around the alpha as they both caught their breath, exhausted and worn-out. 

They would definitely need Johnny’s parents to watch over Hyuck for a couple more days.

  
  
  
  


Their anniversary rolled around, and fortunately, it was on a Saturday this year.

Taeyong stared at Johnny’s face, tracing over his features lightly as the alpha remained asleep, arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist and holding him close under the covers.

Hyuck was in his crib, sleeping sweet and sound. It was only 6AM, but Hyuck had woken up around 5:15AM needing his diaper changed and Taeyong couldn’t go back to sleep since then, tossing and turning as he thought about how they were going to spend the day. Johnny had stopped him, the alpha finally having enough of his mate’s shuffling when he pulled Taeyong against his chest, pecking him on the lips and murmuring a _“stop moving so much, babe”_ before dozing back off to sleep.

Taeyong had complied, choosing to nuzzle his face into Johnny’s chest and close his eyes. Unfortunately, fifteen minutes passed and he was still wide awake. The secret that he had been holding was going to be revealed today, having found out just two weeks ago.

It filled him to the brim with joy and he wasted no time in telling Taena and Johnny’s parents, along with Jungwoo and Jaehyun—who were still going strong—and they all congratulated him, promising not to ruin the surprise he had planned to tell the alpha.

Taeyong yawned, staring at the clock again. Eight minutes had gone by and he was starting to get sleepy. It wouldn’t hurt to get some sleep, but he needed to be up before 10AM, 11AM at the latest, to make sure he could execute his plan. Taeyong turned over, setting his alarm for 10:30AM before closing his eyes and dozing off.

When Taeyong opened his eyes, it was dark. He jumped up, searching for the clock to see what time it was. He couldn’t have overslept… Or did he? The time read 8:00PM. He slept for _fourteen hours_?! His eyes started to brim with tears, their anniversary ruined.

Johnny opened the door, setting his mug down on the dresser. At first, he didn’t notice Taeyong, but then he did a double-take. “Oh, you’re awake,” he exclaimed. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Taeyong whined at his mate. 

“I tried, several times, but you just wouldn’t budge, babe.” Johnny chuckled, light-heartedly.

Taeyong pouted. “Really?”

“Yeah, guess you really needed the sleep,” Johnny said, walking over to the omega. 

“But our anniversary,” Taeyong whined again, still pouting.

Johnny pecked his lips, pinching his cheeks. “You’re so cute—”

“Stop it.” Taeyong swatted his hand away as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “I ruined our anniversary.”

“Hey,” Johnny frowned, cupping Taeyong’s cheek and wiping at the tear. “No, you didn’t. We still have some time left. We can do anything you want until the day is over, okay? I cooked dinner. We can watch movies with Hyuckie once you’re done eating.”

“Okay,” Taeyong murmured, and Johnny kissed him again before lifting him in his arms and carrying him out the room.

  
  
  
  


The day was coming to an end. 

Taeyong and Johnny had watched five Disney movies with Hyuck before putting their pup to sleep. They were lying on the bed, just done taking a shower, and fingers interlaced.

“I have something to give you,” Taeyong announced, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a card.

Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the item in Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong held it out to him, nudging his mate to take it and the alpha sat up before taking the card and reading it.

Taeyong watched with a pounding heart as Johnny’s face went from confusion to disbelief. The alpha blinked a couple of times before he looked up at Taeyong with wide eyes, card falling in his lap.

“You’re pregnant?” Johnny asked. Taeyong nodded, tears flowing down his cheeks. “ _Oh my god._ ” Johnny wrapped him in an embrace as he cried happy tears. “We’re having another little pup, I can’t believe it.”

Taeyong giggled as Johnny kissed all over his face before traveling down to leave kisses on his belly.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Taeyong said, cradling Johnny’s face in his hands. “I love you.”

Johnny kissed him, warm and tender. “Happy anniversary, baby. I love you too.”

When Taeyong looked at Johnny’s affectionate smile with overwhelming happiness radiating off of him, he fell in love all over again. 

_This. This is home. Johnny’s my home. Hyuck is my home, and this pup growing inside of me will be my home as well,_ Taeyong thought and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i can't believe this story (and series) has come to an end. i really enjoyed writing it and i hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much! thank you to everyone that has read and even left kudos and/or comments as well <333
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/TheFancyLion)  
> 


End file.
